Niñeros
by dickory5
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si las PPGZ regresaran a ser niñitas de 8? ¿Y si los RRB se las encontraran? ¿Qué pasará cuando crezcan? ¿Quién cuidará a quién?
1. El Problema Empieza

Hola! Las PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Él, justo antes de ser derrotado, se dio cuenta de que nunca podrá vencerlas…pero sí que puede jugar con sus vidas, por un muy buen y largo tiempo…<p>

Justo antes de que las chicas derrotaran a Él y lo enviaran al espacio, Les dejo un poco de su polvo en la tierra, el polvo negro que tenía el plato de Cara de Espagueti, y el Chico Fideo, Princesa y Sedusa, estos salieron de ellos hace unos días…y a ÉL le pareció divertido, ver a los hijos de Mojo Jojo destruyéndolas, pero como ni el pudo destruirlas de grandes…se las dejara de pequeñas...

-¡Chicas, es un poco tarde y tengo hambre, mucha, mucha hambre!—se quejaba Bombón, haciendo énfasis en que de verdad, tenía mucha hambre…

-Sí, quiero ir a una nueva dulcería que abrieron cerca del restaurante de Annie, tú qué dices bellota?—dijo Burbuja mostrando un folleto de color naranja fosforescente, que en letras de colores decía 'Dulcería'

-Si, como sea, también tengo un poco de hambre—dijo Bellota neutral, no era que tuviera mucha hambre, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de unos dulces…

-¿Y tú qué dices, Bombón?—la rubia se dio cuenta de que esta ya no estaba…les llevaba más de un kilometro de distancia…

-¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡QUIERO DE ESOS DULCES!—les grito corriendo hacia delante

-Esa niña tiene un problema…-dijo Bellota con una gotita estilo anime

Al llegar notaron que la "Dulcería" estaba vacía, no había nadie solo había cajas y cartones, con una fina capa de polvo cubriéndolos, no parecían tener mucho tiempo ahí…

-Burbuja, ¿quién te dio ese folleto?—preguntó Bellota

-Lo encontré –respondió alzando los hombros

-Claro…oigan, esto da un poco de miedo…¿Qué tal si nos vamos?—dijo Bellota

-¡NO! ¡Nadie se va de aquí hasta que encuentre mis dulces! ¡Debe de haber uno por aquí! ¡Mi olfato me lo dice!—dijo Bombón muy decidida olfateando como sabueso todo el lugar…

-Que buen olfato tienes, mira—dijo Bellota apuntando a un estante, donde había tres grandes paletas…

-¡SI! –dijo Bombón parándose de puntitas y estirando los mas que pudo las manos para alcanzar las dichosas paletas, lo cual no fue muy difícil, pues a sus dieciocho años ya estaba más alta al igual que las sus dos mejores amigas…

-¿No se parecen un poco a las que comimos antes de aparecer en la casa de Mojo comiendo un helado y detrás de nosotras a punto de golpearnos?—preguntó con duda Burbuja

-Hay, por favor, claro que no, estas son diferentes…-dijo Bombón dándole una a cada una, así fueran hechas por el mismísimo diablo, ella se comería esa paleta…y cuánta razón había allí.

-Si, además, somos súper heroínas, no creo que pase nada—dijo Bellota apoyando a Bombón

-Sí, tienen razón—dijo Burbuja

Y con eso las tres se dispusieron a acabar con su respectiva paleta…

* * *

><p>-Socios, puedo jurarles que vi a las SuperIdiotas entrar allí, pero no estaban como súper héroes, eran normales—dijo Butch, convenciendo a sus hermanos de que las había visto…<p>

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! ¡Vamos a molestarlas!—dijo Boomer

-Shh…no hagan ruido, este lugar esta vacio hay que sorprenderlas—dijo Brick golpeando las cabezas de sus hermanos.

Cuando entraron al lugar, vieron como de repente en una gran nube de humo se esparcía por el lugar, de ella se podía ver a las tres adolecentes que se encogieron hasta quedar del tamaño de niñas de ocho años de edad, Bombón que a sus dieciocho años aun tenía su gran moño en la cabeza (de broche), su cabello ya no era tan largo, lo había cortado, ahora lo tenía hasta la cintura y lo llevaba suelto, pero, ahora su versión en miniatura, tenía el mismo moño pero su cabello le llegaba hasta la rodilla y su copete le tapaba los ojos, Bellota sus diecisiete años se ha dejado crecer el cabello, lo tiene un poco más debajo de los hombros, y llevaba su gorra estilo militar pero ahora con su nuevo tamaño lo tiene hasta la cintura y la gorra le quedo demasiado grande, le quedaba hasta las cejas, y Burbuja, seguía prácticamente igual, el mismo largo del cabello, solo que ahora era más alta y con su pequeño tamaño, quedo igual, solo que sus dos colitas quedaron más largas, hasta sus cintura y en sus manos sostenía a Pulpi que era un llavero de peluche.

-No lo puedo creer—dijo Brick

-Esto es…-dijo Boomer

-Ridículo—termino Butch

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—rieron los tres Rowdy's, no iban a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para molestar a tres niñitas que les patearon el trasero tantas veces cuando eran más grandes.

-¿Que hago aquí?—pregunto Bombón mirando a todos lados.

-¿Porque mi cabello esta tan largo?—pregunto Bellota, jalando sus propios mechones de cabello.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Burbuja

-Yo me llamo Bombón, ¿y ustedes?—dijo ella mirando a las otras dos

-Yo Bellota, y tú?—le pregunto a la ultima

-El mío es Burbuja—contesto la pequeña rubia enredando las puntas de su cabello alrededor de su dedo índice

-Y nosotros somos los RowdyRuff Boys – se presentaron ellos mismos

-Yo soy Brick—dijo el parándose enfrente de Bombón y le saco la lengua, haciéndole una mueca medio rara.

-Yo Boomer- dijo él jalándole un mechón del cabello a Burbuja, haciendo que la cabecita de esta se ladeara

-Y yo el guapo Butch—dijo mirando a Bellota

-No les preguntamos, ¿y tú que me ves?—dijo Bellota enojada

-Hay, miren, la ternurita se puso fiera, ¡cosita tierna! —dijo Butch haciendo gestos como si fuera un perrito

-¿Como me dijiste? …Ya verás—y para sorpresa de Butch mordió su dedo fuertemente

-Que malo eres…porque jalaste mi cabello- dijo burbuja llorando a mares, haciendo un berrinche.

-Eh…yo lo siento—se disculpo, pues se sintió un poco culpable, nunca nadie le había echo un berrinche y nunca nadie con una carita tan tierna y linda como la de ella.

-Yo me voy, es un poco tarde y debo hacer mi tarea, ¿vienen niñas?-Pregunto Bombón ignorando a Brick y sus caras…

-mjmedm-dijo Bellota aun con el dedo de Butch siendo torturado por sus dientes de leche.

-Sí, ¡quiero ir a colorear!—dijo Burbuja dejando de llorar mágicamente en un nano-segundo.

Las tres salieron corriendo del lugar, hacia una carretera para cruzar la calle, sin fijarse a los lados…

-¡Cuidado bobas!—gritaron los RRB al mismo tiempo que se aventaban a la calle a su rescate.

-¡Tonta! Fíjate antes de cruzar!- le regaño Brick

-¡No soy ninguna tonta!—dijo Bombón

-Salvaje, no eres la mole como para salir ilesa de los autos (carros/coches)!—dijo apuntándola acusatoriamente con el dedo, el cual, estaba adolorido por los dientes de ella.

-¡¿A quién le dices salvaje!?—y Bellota mordió otra vez el pobre dedo índice de Butch

-No llores, ¿estás bien?—dijo Boomer mirando con preocupación a Burbuja, ¡y es que el podría jurar ella era la niña más tierna de todas!

-Si so-solo me asuste—dijo más tranquila

-¡Quiero ir a mi casa con mama! Y tengo hambre!—dijo Bombón

Brick había escuchado que Bombón (claro, que él sabia que ella era una PPGZ) se había mudado a al igual que las otras dos a una casa-mansión que les regalo el alcalde por sus buenos servicios a la comunidad, y que vivían juntas, pero al parecer no lo recordaban o solo la boba líder.

-Tu vives sola—le dijo de repente sin pensar

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que mientras fui a jugar…mis papas m-me abandonaron?—dijo mientras que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos con gruesas lágrimas amenazando con salir

-¡No, no!—dijo el tratando de que dejara de llorar, pues la gente comenzaba a mirarlos acusadoramente

_Este sí que será un largo día…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Oye, si tú, muchas gracias por leer!<em>


	2. Niñeros?

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : muchas gracias por tu comentario! Muy pronto los veras casi llorando de la humillacion muahaha!

**Keiko Him-chan** : gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto, y que sucederá? Pues tendras que seguir leyendo para saber n.n

**blossXbrick**: que bueno que te gusto y que dejaste comentario! Y si siguen comentanto seguire con la historia almenos ue sean comentarios negativos XD

**Mimichibi-Diethel** : también gracias por tu comentario, y pronto les dejare mas para leer n.n

: gracias! Aunque en un momento me puse bien paranoica y soñé que había otro Fic parecido y me quede O.O no puede ser y luego me acorde que había escrito e primer capitulo hace mucho tiempo y yo misma lo había leído para ver si estaba bien, y lo había olvidado hahaha XD y me reí mucho de mi

**Kuro-Neko-Angel** : yo también espero que boomer cuide bien de burbujita n.n Espero no decepcionarte, ya que empiezo mis historias como Stephen King, solo tengo el principio pero ni yo se como terminara mi historia :s es algo que se me ocurre en el momento...

* * *

><p>Llevaban horas caminando sin rumbo, las bebitas SuperPoderosas hablaban entre ellas como si no hubiera un mañana y los RRB querían escapar de ellas en cuanto pudieran, pero simplemente no podían ser tan malos como para dejar a tres inocentes niñitas solas en una ciudad tan mala y tan peligrosa, después de todo ellos eran traviesos, no asesinos, pero la verdadera razón…se podrían divertir con ellas haciéndolas llorar o jalarles el cabello, ponerles bichos frente a sus caras, etc; después de todo son traviesos no?…<p>

-¿A dónde nos llevan?—pregunto Burbuja

-Por ahí—dijo Boomer

-Pero quiero ir con mi mamá y ¡no quiero tener este collar de perro!—le dijo Bellota a Butch ya que este le había conseguido (O robado) una correa para perro y la mantenía a más de medio metro de distancia lo suficiente para que su dedo se recuperara

-¡Pues mi dedo no quiere seguir sangrando y se aguanta, haz lo mismo salvaje!—le dijo Butch enojado

-¡Exijo saber a dónde nos llevan! O no me muevo de aquí!—dijo Bombón sentándose en una banca que quedaba en el parque por donde estaban caminando.

-Pues, por mi bien, quédate—dijo Brick

Bombón no se lo esperaba así que fingió unas cuantas (una cascada de) lagrimas, y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no me convencen—le dijo Brick al borde de la desesperación, odiaba cuando la gente lloraba y más si era tan escandalosa como ella lo era.

-No me gusta ver a la gente llorar—dijo Burbuja con ojos cristalinos, apunto de imitar la acción de la peli-naranja.

-Hay esto no puede ser…-dijo Brick

-Ya no llores Myrtle la Llorona (*Harry Potter*) —le dijo Butch, le encantaba darle apodos a la gente, este no era uno de sus momentos de lucidez, pero no quería arruinar la costumbre de los sobrenombres…

-¡No me digas así! ¡Y tú defiéndeme!— le dijo Burbuja primero a Butch y luego a Boomer.

-Butch, ¡déjala en paz!—le grito Boomer

-¡Tengo hambre y no quiero estar aquí sola!—seguía llorando Bombón, Brick solo estaba mirándola con algo de culpa, odiaba que la gente llorara…

-¡Este collar me ahorca!—gritaba Bellota tratando de quitarse la correa

-¡Salvaje, no corras te llevas mi mano!—gritaba Butch

-¡Ay, ay, no se griten!—lloraba Burbuja, creyendo que con eso todos sucumbirían ante sus encantos y dejarían de pelear.

-¡SILENCIO!—Gritó Brick ya harto de tanto escándalo -Esto es lo que haremos ustedes niñas, se van a callar y caminaran punto. ¿Entendido?— les dijo a todos, pero más que una pregunta fue una orden, en la cual la única respuesta que se esperaba era un 'Si'.

-Entonces… ¿no podemos hablar?—pregunto Boomer

-¿Acaso eres niña idiota?—le pregunto Butch, con irritación.

-¡DIJE QUE BASTA!. Silencio! Es todo lo que pido!—rogaba Brick, mirando a todos y sacudiendo sus manos como loco.

-¡Y yo hace tiempo pedí comida y me ignoraron y era todo lo que pedía!, que te —dijo Bombón inflando sus cachetes, dando a entender que estaba indignada.

-¡Yo quiero ir a jugar videojuegos!—dijo Bellota con mucho entusiasmo.

-Y yo quiero ir al parque—le dijo Burbuja a Boomer con ojitos de cachorro a punto de ser abañado en tiempo de frio.

-_Bien, así será menos ruido_- pensó Brick (que pensamiento tan herrado!)

-Socios, antes quiero hablarles, niñas vallan a sentarse en la banca que esta allá—dijo apuntando una banca cercana.

-¿Que van a hacer?—pregunto Bellota

-Hablaremos, ahora hagan caso, oye tu sostén esto—le dijo Butch a Bombón dándole la correa de Bellota.

-Claro, arre caballo!—le dijo ella

-¡No soy ningún caballo!—dijo ella caminando, ya le dolían los pies y quería sentarse

-Es cierto, ¡arre salvaje!—

-Quiero que cuiden de cada una muy bien y graben todo—les dijo Brick a sus hermanos, mirándolos muy seriamente.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Boomer

-Porque si cuidamos de ellas, nos deberán favores y ellas son las buenas, así que…-

-¡Podríamos pedirles vivir en su mansión!—dijo Butch

-¡Comida gratis!—dijo Boomer

-Veo que entienden mi punto, pero supongo que no lo harán tan fácil, así que hay que parecer buenos en el video y comportarnos hasta que regresen a la normalidad y seguir así—dijo Brick

-Oye Brick, ¿y qué haremos si no regresan a la normalidad?—preguntó Boomer, pues el no quería ser niñero de por vida, pero muy en el fondo tampoco quería dejar sola a la linda rubia.

-Lo harán, ¿recuerdan que en la última reunión de "EL" dijo que ya lo había hecho una vez?—le contesto Brick

-Yo si lo recuerdo, pero crees que ÉL este de regreso?—pregunto Butch a su hermano mayor

-No, si no mamá Jojo, nuestros poderes y el caos de la cuidad estarían activos—dijo Brick

-tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo que esto es obra de ÉL, ahora necesitamos a las bobas para que nos ayuden con eso de la mala reputación y para poder tener una vida—dijo Butch.

-Un momento, ¿y las bobas?—pregunto Boomer.

-¡Búsquenlas y cuídenlas con su vida, que de eso depende nuestro futuro!—grito el líder.


	3. Firmas

-¡Al fin me deshice de ese feo collar!—decía Bellota muy feliz caminando hacia el centro comercial donde había una tienda de juegos (donde puedes jugar y donde venden)

-¡Y me deshice de la bestia! ¡Ese sí que fue un bonus!—decía aún más feliz

-Salvaje, ¡espérame!—grito Butch alcanzándola

-Adiós a la felicidad—dijo Bellota, apurando el paso.

* * *

><p>-la, la la la –cantaba Burbuja saltando en el piso, después de un rato se canso y miro un árbol quería recargarse en el, pero traía una falda y el piso estaba helado así que estando parada se recargo en el árbol y empezó a quedarse dormida hasta que sintió que la movieron de un lado a otro.<p>

-¡AAAA!—grito

-Tranquila niña, soy trabajador del gobierno, te llevaré a niños perdidos no te asustes- le dijo un hombre de unos treintaicinco años.

-Oye tú, déjala, es mi… ¿vecina? Si es mi vecina, déjala!—dijo Boomer, jalando a la pequeña Burbuja hacia él.

-Oh, lo siento está bien, creí que estaba perdida—dijo alejándose, viendo como la pequeña rubia se acercaba para abrazar al rubio.

-Boomer, tengo sueño—dijo burbuja

-Pues duérmete—le dijo él

-Pero si duermo, nos retrasaríamos yendo hacia "mi casa" ¿no?—

-Oye, tengo hambre, dame algo de comer—dijo Bombón jalando la playera del pelirrojo, con quien caminaba a la par, después de que el la encontró mirando como crecía el zacate, para un informe escolar.

-Si te consigo algo de comer, ¿caminarías en silencio hasta tu casa?—le dijo Brick con fastidio.

-Sí, lo juro—dijo ella muy sonriente, pero a la vez muy seria.

-Tóma, es la única galleta que tengo- dijo lenta y dolorosamente, despidiéndose de su ultima galleta de chocolate con pizcas de nuez.

-¿A dónde me llevas?, ¡bájame!, ¡aún tengo dinero para jugar!—dijo Bellota pataleando sobre la espalda de Butch

-Cállate, te llevaré a tu casa—y entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor

-¡Aún no quiero ir!—

-Está bien, pero…tú vives en una mansión y como la mansión esta a tu nombre (junto al de las demás) tendrás que firmar un papel que dice que yo podre vivir con ustedes ¿está bien?—

-Jaja si claro tengo ocho años pero no soy estúpida…-dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, por el hecho de que una niña a esa edad, conociera esa grosería.

-Y si te doy no sé… ¿una tarjeta ilimitada para juegos por todo el año?—a Bellota le brillaron los ojos, con malicia.

-¿Como la conseguiste?—dijo arrebatándosela de las manos

-También soy un amante de los videojuegos, ¿trato?—dijo acercando su mano

-Hecho—dijo ella tomando su mano y firmando un papel que él le había dado segundos antes, que, quien sabe de dónde había sacado.

-Espero que no de mucha lata al firmar esos papeles—dijo el rubio, pensando que la pequeña Burbujita, ya estaría ms que dormida sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué papeles?—pregunto Burbuja

-¿he? ¿Que no estabas dormida?—preguntó

-Estaba y ¿tu mama no te cerrara la puerta de tu casa si llegas tarde?—

-No tengo ni casa ni mama—dijo él

-Oh! ¡Qué triste! ¿No tienes mama?—

-una vez la tuvimos—dijo el fingiendo tristeza

-¿Y cómo era?—

-Era muy…verde y peluda—

-¿cómo?—pregunto burbuja extrañada

-Hermosa, era muy hermosa—dijo imaginando a Mojo con labial rosa, ojos pintados, un sombrero en lugar de su casco cerebral y un gran vestido amarillo.

-Que mal, y ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotras? Dicen que ¿vivimos solas no?—

-Oh! No lo había pensado, pero tienes que firmar unos papeles ¿sí?—

-creo que no habrá problema, ya practique la firma que usare durante el resto de mi vida!—

-Perfecto—dijo Boomer sonriendo, le había ido mejor de lo que espero

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—pregunto muy feliz<p>

-El rojo—dijo algo irritado

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—

-Dieciocho—contesto rodando los ojos

-¿Sabor de nieve favorito?—

-Chocolate—Brick solo pensaba que esa niña no tenia palabra, y es que; ¿Qué había pasado con ese "Lo juro"?

-¿Dónde vives?—le pregunto ella

-Este…vivo en…- _bingo!_ –No tengo casa

-¿Y has pasado los dieciocho años de tu vida viviendo en la calle?—pregunto inocentemente

-No, hace unos cuatro años vivíamos con nuestro creador—

-¿Su papá?—

-Más bien, nuestra "mama" y ella…pues nos dejo y nos las arreglamos para rentar una habitación en cualquier hotel o dormir en algún parque-

- Que mal—

-¿Dejarías que me quede en tu Casa?—

-iUgh no, ustedes los niños son asquerosos!—

-Y.. ¿si prometo comprarte un dulce diario?—

-así cambia la cosa…—


	4. Nuestra Casa!

-Listo aquí es—le dijo Boomer a Burbuja

-¡Woow! ¿Aquí vivimos?—

-Sí, ahora sí—dijo Boomer impresionado por el tamaño de la casa, era enorme, digna de ser llama la ''Mansión Poderosa''

-¿Entramos?—

-No aún no, debo esperar a mis hermanos—no podía entrar a la casa con Burbuja, pues él no sabía si sus hermanos lo harían también.

-¿Esta es mi casa?—se oía la voz de Bellota que iba acercándose

-Y de tus amigas—le respondió Butch

-Y si vivo aquí, de seguro tengo un salón de videojuegos, ¿no?—dijo ella muy ilusionada

-Eso es lo más seguro—dijo el deseándolo tanto como ella.

-¡Burbuja!—grito Bellota corriendo donde su amiga

-¡Adivina que!—le dijo Burbuja feliz a Bellota

-¡No me digas, salió un nuevo videojuego de _Mario_!—dijo esperanzada

-No, solo espero que no te moleste, ya que vivimos juntas…-

-Habla—

-Mi nuevo mejor amigo Boomer… ¡vivirá con nosotras!—

-Qué bien—dijo Bellota, eso era grandioso, así no podían decirle nada por dejar a su tortura personal vivir con ellas, solo esperaba que Bombón estuviera de acuerdo con esto, ya que con los pocos minutos que llevaban de "conocerse" se había dado cuenta de que era una niña muy calculadora…y que le gustaban mucho los dulces.

-Qué bueno que pienses así, creí que serias la primera en regañarme-

-No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—pregunto Butch acercándose a ellas

-Pues porque deje que otra persona se quedara con nosotras—le dijo Burbuja a Butch

-Bah, no te preocupes ella hiso lo mismo—dijo él

-Bien, así que viviremos, Burbuja, Bellota, tú y yo en la mansión?— le susurro Boomer a Butch

-Y Bombón, pero lo que me preocupa es que él no lo haya conseguido, ya sabes cómo es esa niña, no dudo que aún teniendo ocho años sea inteligente—le dijo en un tono bajito para que Burbujita y Bellotita no escucharan.

-No se preocupen si lo conseguí—dijo un sucio Brick

-¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Boomer conteniendo la risa

-Larga historia poco tiempo, Bombón, ve a bañarte, pareces un postre andante—le dijo Brick a una Bombón llena de chispas de colores y la cara embarrada de chocolate y nueces en el pelo.

-Si—dijo ella después de saludar a sus amigas que solo levantaron la mano como saludo, ya que no querían ensuciarse.

-¿Así que, viviremos con la boba, la bebita y la dulce-maníaca?—preguntó Butch

-Eso creo—dijo Brick

-¿Y que pasará cuando ellas crezcan? Digo, no creo que se queden así para siempre, ya que esto es obra de ÉL, ¿no?—pregunto Boomer

-No lo sé, y no importa, legalmente también nos pertenece la mansión tanto como a ellas…-

* * *

><p><strong>blossXbrick<strong>

**Mimichibi-Diethel**

**wendolyne**

**Ace:angell (perdon, se que lleba punto, pero no puedo poner el nombre asi :/ )**

**BrickXBloss-Reds**

**Keiko him-chan**

**Kurousagii**

Enserio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a obligar a juntar a mis neuronitas, para pensar y darles algo "pasable" para leer...creo...


	5. Dulce Dia

**::::Flash back::::**

-¡Oye! ¡Me prometiste un dulce diario, y quiero mi dulce de hoy!—exigió Bombón

-Mm…no me acuerdo—le dijo Brick

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESE HOMBRE MALO ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR!—empezó a gritar ella llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban cerca o estaban en el campo auditivo de su grito.

Rápidamente unos policías se les acercaron, o más bien, a Brick…

-No, ¡oficial no es lo que parece!—les decía Brick preocupado, el nunca había pisado la cárcel y según lo que les contaba el aliento de banana, no era un lugar a donde quisieran ir…

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿no eres un RowdyRuff, de esos que hacían que la gente se escondiera para salvar sus vidas? –

-Sí, pero no est—

-Deja a la niña, no la lastimes o vivirás en la cárcel—amenazó el policía que se veía más joven, sacando las esposas, se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero a Brick no le gustaba ser tachado de roba chicos…

-No, escuchen ella es mi hermana, ¿que no ven? Nos parecemos—le dijo apuntándose a sí mismo, y a Bombón

-Y si es tu hermana, ¿por qué gritaría?—pregunto el policía más viejo intentando entender, ya que sí, en definitiva se parecían en el físico, no tanto en los rasgos faciales, pero algo.

-Ya sabe, berrinche de niños—dijo Brick negando con la cabeza, mientras que ponía su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Bombón para sacudirle el cabello.

-Pues…tiene sentido para mi, muchachos, falsa alarma de secuestro—dijo el policía por un Walkie-Talkie.

Brick no sabía si estar feliz porque los policías lo dejaron en paz o porque se tragaron la mentira más grande de la historia tan fácilmente, y se supone que la gente les confiaba sus vidas y ellos tan ingenuos…

-Quiero mi dulce o te meteré en problemas y más grandes, esto no sería nada con lo que te esperará…–dijo ella haciendo lindos pucheros que a Brick le parecieron desagradables y luego lindos.

_"Esta mocosa sí que es astuta y buena actriz"_ pensó Brick.

-Bien, vamos—dijo resignado a pasar horas con ella en alguna dulcería o tienda buscando dulces.

-Quiero ese dulce— dijo ella apuntando al dulce que estaba en la repisa más alta de todas.

-¿y?—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo alcanzo, ve por el—le dijo moviendo sus manos, indicándole que era una orden.

-No, ve tu—dijo sin despegar sus ojos de las pequeñas manitas de ella.

-¡Hermano, no me golpees! —empezó a gritar dramáticamente de nuevo.

-¡Como se atreve a pegarle a su hermana!—grito una señora en el fondo

-Sí, ¡eso es maltrato infantil!—grito otro

-Persigámoslo y a golpearlo!—dijo uno sacando una antorcha encendida, que toda buena muche-dubre debe tener.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos

Brick agarro a Bombón que estaba más que satisfecha, ya que se apiadaron de ella y le regalaron varios dulces, así que mientras Brick corría lo más que sus pies le daban, ella comía dulces, pasaron por charcos que se habían formado de las lluvias de días anteriores, Brick se tropezó, cayó y se ensució, Bombón tuvo suerte, cayó sobre él, y no se ensucio ni se golpeo.

-Creo que los perdimos—dijo el recuperando el aliento, mientras sus manos descansaban en el abdomen.

-Brick, hablemos de negocios—Brick solo levanto sus cejas al ver la determinación en sus ojos rosas, e inclusive podría jurar que vio una chispa en ellos cuando dijo 'hablar de negocios'

-Aha—dijo el

-Mira, tú me prometiste un dulce diario, ¡y lo quiero, ahora! O tendrás más problemas y cada vez serán peores, ¡ya te lo advertí!—le dijo

-¿Eso es una amenaza?—pregunto incrédulo.

-Tómalo como quieras…—dijo levantando una ceja.

-Ya te dieron dulces—le dijo él, viendo como aun tenía algunas envolturas de dulce sobre su cabello y las manos pegajosas.

-Pero el trato era que TÚ me dieras dulces, no la demás gente ¿recuerdas?—

-¿Que dulce quieres?—dijo mirándola con desprecio mezclado con algo de decepción, ¡había perdido la batalla con una niña de ocho años!

-¡Tu solo saca tu dinero y despídete de él!—dijo ella jalándolo hacia una tienda de dulces.

* * *

><p>-Quiero una choco-banana—dijo agarrando una que estaba cubierta de cacahuate y coco rallado.<p>

_9 minutos después_

-Niña tienes chocolate en toda tu cara—

-Si lo sé – dijo ella muy feliz

-Ya tienes tu dulce vámonos!—le dijo Brick a bombón

-Esa era un choco-banana no un dulce—dijo ella muy orgullosa de engañar a Brick

-Bien, ¿entonces qué quieres?—dijo el sacando humo por tu nariz y orejas, por alguna razón, Brick podría jurar que él no era el primero en ser estafado por esa mocosa…se compadecía de su padre…

-Quiero nueces, ¡una bolsa entera!—dijo ella

_8 minutos después_

-Ya tienes tus nueces, y al parecer hasta tu cabello tiene, ¡vámonos!—le dijo algo irritado

-Las nueces no son dulces son frutos secos indehiscentes –dijo ella, levantando su dedo índice, como si fuera una profesora.

-¡Basta, te comerás un pastelillo y ya!—dijo el enojado, la niña era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, demasiado para su propio bien.

_14 minutos después_

-Ya termine—dijo Bombón llena de azúcar de colores (de ese que usan para los Cupcakes, de varios colores)

-jajajajajaja-se rio Brick, esto era digno de una fotografía, y cuando ella regrese a la normalidad la chantajearía, le iba a sacar provecho a esto…

-Ya vámonos—dijo ella adelantándose

-Sí, necesito hablar con mis hermanos—dijo el sin darse cuenta que estaba tan sucio como Bombón, solo que él en fuera de verse lindo, parecía un vagabundo…

**:::::Fin FlashBack:::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurousagii<strong> : ya no esperes mas aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leer siempre :D

**blossXbrick**: gracias! Muahahaha, esperaras otro capítulo para saber cómo dormirán!

**Keiko him-chan** : si de hecho este no iba a ser ni una hoja de Word, pero bueno, quería explicar cómo es que estaban sucios XD

**DeATH tHe RoSe** :gracias por comentar! :B

**Roxi Gonzales** : gracias por leer y aquí dejo la continuación

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : listo! Continuado pronto !

**BrickxBloss-Reds** : qué bueno que te gusta el fic, y gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios! Eso me hace querer mejorar :'D

**Ta-Min Ishida 84** :gracias por comentar :D


	6. Baño

Hola! bueno, el capitulo pasado fue algo así como que..."relleno" para saber que había pasado entre Bombón y Brick, tal vez haya unos tres o cuatro capítulos mas así como este que solo sea para entender algunos puntos sobre algo que omita en algunos casos, claro no siempre será de Bombón y Brick, pero intentare poner a todos por igual.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron todos a la mansión los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos era una mansión pero todo estaba tan…afeminado… Gracias a Dios que ellos llegaron para imponer sus reglas ahora que legalmente ellos tenían una parte de la mansión…ahora solo tenían un par de problemas…<p>

_1.-¿Qué harían cuando las bobas regresaran a la normalidad y se enteraran de que ellos viven con ellas?_

_2.-¿Deberían buscar la forma de regresarlas a la normalidad?_

* * *

><p>-¡Bombón! ¡Dónde estás!—grito Brick, no le gustaba que lo desobedecieran y hace poco menos de media hora mando a bañar al dulce andante.<p>

-¡Estoy por entrar a bañarme! ¿Me puedes pasar una toalla?—le grito ella desde su baño en su cuarto.

*_al menos me obedece en algo_* pensó Brick.

-si, ¡en un momento te la llevo!—le grito.

*_Donde habrá toallas?_*pensó él.

* * *

><p>-Burbuja, ya metete a bañar—le dijo Boomer dulcemente<p>

-¿Por qué?, no estoy sucia—le dijo ella.

-porque tienes que bañarte diario—le dijo Él

-Bueno, ¿en dónde puedo bañarme?—pregunto ella

-Es tu casa, tú debes saber mejor que yo donde queda el baño—le dijo Boomer mirando el techo, el cual era color crema.

-De hecho apenas hoy me entere que vivo con dos niñas que acabo de conocer esta mañana y que ahora somos mejores amigas—le dijo ella.

-Cierto, busquemos tu cuarto y luego el baño—

-Está bien—dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar por la mansión con él.

* * *

><p>-¡NO!—grito ella aferrándose a la pared de su (recién redescubierto) cuarto.<p>

-¡TIENES QUE BANIARTE PUERCA SALVAJE!—le dijo el jalándole los pies por lo que la elevo y ella solo estaba sostenida por sus manos en forma horizontal, osea que si se soltaba o se golpeaba o se caía al agua.

-¡NO QUIERO!—dijo ella sosteniéndose de la pared.

-¡No es que no quieras, es que DEBES bañarte!—

-¡CLARO QUE NO!—

-¡VAMOS!-grito él es que, ¿por qué tanto desprecio al baño por parte de esa salvaje?

-¡BRICK NECESITO TU AYUDA!—grito él pues Brick era el que había dado la orden de que se bañarían

* * *

><p>-¡OIGAN!—grito bombón<p>

-….-nada…

-¡HEY!—grito ella tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie la escuchaba o nadie le hacía caso.

-Nota mental : siempre meter una toalla al baño—dijo ella tristemente agachando la cabeza, tendría que esperar hasta que alguien se acordara de ella y le lanzara una toalla, como extrañaba a su mama en estos momentos,…Pero algo en su cabeza no estaba muy claro, ¿cómo la dejaría su mama y su papa vivir con tres niñas de ocho años al igual que ella? ¿Por qué? No sabía porque pero lo investigaría…

* * *

><p>-Boomer, ¿puedes ayudarme a ponerme la piyama?—preguntó burbuja saliendo del baño envuelta en la toalla<p>

-C-claro, pero ¿no puedes hacer tu misma?—pregunto sonrojado y no es que fuera un pedófilo, pero es que el sabia que aunque físicamente era una niña, seguía siendo una mujer.

-Si, pero la ayuda nunca está de más – dijo ella sonriendo

*_ojala y que cuando vuelva a la normalidad, no recuerde esto_*pensó Boomer preocupado

-¡NO! NO TENGO TOALLA!—gritaba bellota al ser vencida y llevada a rastras por Butch y Brick

-Te conseguiré una!—le dijo Butch

*_Creo que… ¿me olvidé de algo?...nah_*pensaba Brick al escuchar la palabra 'toalla'

-No, tampoco tengo mi ropa interior, como crees que saldré del baño!—le grito ella

-Tienes ocho años no creo que tengas mucho problema, eres igual de plana que una pared, así que no me vengas con eso niña—le dijo el al mismo tiempo que iba hacia un mueble y revisaba unos cajones.

-Oye, ¡tú suéltame! – le dijo a Brick -Y tu, ¡¿qué haces revisando mis cosas!?—le grito ella al ver que revisaba aparentemente sus cajones

-Aquí está tu ropa—dijo tirándole la ropa interior en la cara y aprovechando el descuido para levantarla como un saco de papas y aventarla a la bañera (jacuzzi/tina)

-¡NO, NO!—a Butch le empezaba gustar la tortura a la pequeña Bellota.

*_Esto va por mi mutilado y masticado dedo!_* pensó butch viendo a su dedo que ahora tenía una curita de Hello-Kitty.

-¡Y aquí viene el jabón!—dijo Butch empezando a mojar a bellota para bañarla

-¡NOOO!-

-Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días (la frase de Pinky Dinky Doo! ahahha)—dijo Brick cerrando la puerta al Salir del baño y es que ver a tu hermano bañar a su némesis de ocho años y disfrutarlo como venganza es digno de una fotografía y antes de salir tomo un par.

-¿ALGUIEN ME OYE?—oyó gritar a Bombón

*_La toalla!_* Pensó Brick al mismo tiempo que se daba un golpe en la frente.

* * *

><p>-Toma, es que no las encontraba—dijo al verla e instantáneamente se tapo los ojos y aventó la toalla hacia Bombón que solo se tapaba con las manos.<p>

-¿Qué?—pregunto ella mientras agarraba la toalla que había caído al suelo.

-Estas desnuda…—le dijo el aún sin ver.

-¿y qué? Solo tengo ocho años, o ¿acaso eres un pedófilo?—

-No, ¡claro que no! ¡Pero ten un poco de dignidad y tapate!—le grito el saliendo del cuarto de baño.

*_Chantajista, inteligente y descarada, ¿esta es la misma señorita perfección que todos conocemos? O solo su etapa de rebeldía que no conocí porque ella fue una total nerd?_* pensó Brick acostándose en el primer sillón que vio listo para dormirse.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme mi piyama—le dijo burbuja dándole un beso en la mejilla a Boomer.<p>

-De nada—dijo el sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y donde dormirás?—pregunto ella.

-No lo sé, buscare algún sofá (sillón) o solo dormiré en el suelo—dijo él.

-No tienes por qué dormir el frío suelo—dijo ella.

-¿ah no?—pregunto el esperanzado de que le dijera donde había un cuarto en el cual dormir o que durmiera con ella…

-Claro que no tontito, puedes dormir en un suelo mas calientito, el mío, esta alfombrado! Toma—dijo aventándole una almohada y una cobija.

-Oh…gracias—dijo el

-No hay de que, ¡buenas noches!—dijo ella apagando al luz.

* * *

><p>-Espero que estés feliz—dijo Bellota tapada de pies a cabeza con su toalla café y parada en medio del cuarto de baño que parecía haber sufrido el apocalipsis, el piso estaba lleno de agua, el jabón estaba tirado, y Butch estaba empapado y tenía unas cuantas marcas de golpes en la cara cortesía de Bellota.<p>

-La verdad si—dijo él con una sonrisita arrogante.

-Qué bueno que estés muy orgulloso de ti, ya que te has ganado algo especial—dijo ella.

-¿ah sí? Que, ¿un videojuego nuevo?—pregunto muy ilusionado.

-No, ¡una noche con tiberius!—dijo ella dejando que su (recién re-descubierta) mascota un gigante bóxer que acababa de aparecer para corretear a butch hasta la cocina donde el alcanzó a cerrar la puerta tapándole el paso, pero luego el perro entro, no le hizo nada, solo se le quedaba mirando como un soldado esperando una orden.

*_esta va a ser una larga noche_*pensó Butch viendo al perro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y empezaba a gruñirle.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurousagii<strong> : si! Aplica la frase y tu vida estará llena de azúcar y felicidad! ;) y por eso de la edad, recuerda que no importa, mientras pueda poner en vergüenza a los chicos, si es necesario los hare cambiar pañales!

**blossXbrck** : haha pues por ser el primer día no di muchos detalles sobre los que descubrieron es su mansión las niñas ni donde dormirán permanentemente, aun no…

**roxi Gonzales** : jaja si, pobre brick, pero en parte se lo merece, por quitarle una parte de su mansión y asegurarla para el…

**keiko him-chan** : créelo! Y eso que aun no vemos lo chantajista que es! (le puse un toque de mi personalidad XD)

**HoshitaSweet** : no te preocupes, me hubiera gustado tener un comentario tuyo antes, pero nimodo :/ que bueno ahora te tomaste la molestia de comentar y leer! Me agrada mucho saber que te he sacado unas cuantas carcajadas, y si sabe bañarse, pero el problema no fue ella, fue bellota! Ajaja! ella odia bañarse, y muchas gracias! :D

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. Conclusion

**blossXbrick** : hoy si fuiste la primera en comentar! y no digas eso! A mí me gustan tus 3 fics! No recibiste mi MP?

**Kurosagii** : jaja si la olvido, pero créeme ella se lo hará pagar con creces! Y no, Boomer no tendrá tanta suerte buahahah

**Keiko him-chan** : jajaj puedo asegurarte una cosa, ese perro será la tortura de butch…

**chikaBlossxBrick** : créeme, solo abra muy pocas partes de butch que ese perro no morderá…y gracias por la idea!, la usare en parte de este capítulo y en el próximo de relleno

**Ace*Angell** : gracias! El próximo capítulo de relleno será mayormente de Boomer y burbuja y también de butch y bellota

**HoshitaSweet** : ya no esperes mas aquí está el capitulo! Y no, no tiene seguro eso lo hará más interesante…

**Roxi Gonzales** : no, bombón no se vengara de Brick, aunque ella lo tortura sin saberlo…jajaj butch sufrirá mucho, y burbuja y boomer…bueno, ella no es tan inocente como parece, ya lo veras…

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado! Jaja y butch le pone apodos a los apodos que él le pone a bellota XD como primero era "la salvaje" y ahora es "la puerca salvaje" ajajaj

* * *

><p>-Lindo, lindo tiberius— decía Butch viendo al "cachorro" que no dejaba de mirarlo.<p>

-Maldita puerca salvaje—dijo entre dientes, pero el perro empezó a ladrar al escuchar el 'insulto'.

*_la puerca salvaje lo tiene entrenado!_* pensó indignado Butch

_Al día siguiente_

-Boomer, ¿sabes cocinar?—pregunto burbuja sentándose en la mesa al lado de Bombón

-Si, es como una nenita—contesto Butch viendo la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano menor.

-¿Puedes callarte? No soy yo quien tiene las huellas dentales de un Bóxer marcadas en su trasero…—dijo Boomer tronándose el cuello.

-¿te duele el cuello?—pregunto Burbuja.

-No que va, claro que no—dijo el tratando de no ser tan sarcástico con ella, pues hasta tiberius sabe que es muy sensible, y ella tenía algo de culpa.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer pastelillos?—pregunto Burbuja inocentemente

-Eh…-estaba buscando la manera de negarle ya se imaginaba cocinando con la pequeña llorona…

-Por favor—dijo Burbuja con ojos cristalinos y con Pulpi en brazos ella sabía que él no era como los otros dos, ella podía convencerlo más fácil.

-Está bien—dijo dándose por vencido

-Y yo creí que Bombón era la chantajista—dijo Brick en un susurro y con una sonrisa de medio lado, al no ser el único al que una niñita de ocho años pudiera engañar.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?—pregunto Bellota

Brick abrió sus ojos era cierto! Ella estaba sentada enfrente de el, pero no se dio ni cuenta de cuando se fue, ni a donde.

-¡BUSQUENLA!—grito Brick levantándose bruscamente de la silla junto con sus hermanos y las otras dos súper bobitas.

* * *

><p>-Haber si mi memoria no me falla, creo que yo vivo por aquí cerca—decía Bombón caminando por donde vivía con sus padres.<p>

De repente chocó con alguien.

-¿Oye te conozco?—le dijo una niña con dos trenzas.

-¿Y tú quien eres?—pregunto Bombón, esa niña se le hacía familiar por alguna razón.

-Yo me llamo Casey y vivo aquí—dijo ella

-¿CASEY?—pregunto Bombón viendo a su hermana, lo que recuerda de su hermana es que cuando la vio por primera vez era solo una bebe pero ahora fácil tendría unos dos años mas que ella..

-Sí, ¿y tu eres…?—

-Larga historia, quiero hablar contigo—dijo ella

-Adelante—le contesto Casey ¿qué problema había en hablar con una niña de un par de años menor que ella?

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?—pregunto Brick llegando al punto de encuentro.<p>

-Ya la busque en su baño y nada—dijo Boomer apareciendo.

-Nosotras la buscamos en su cuarto y en los nuestros, pero tampoco está ahí—dijeron Burbuja y Bellota.

-¿dónde está butch?—pregunto Brick.

*_sería más fácil buscar a la chantajista si este mugroso perro dejara de seguirme y observar cada uno de mis pasos_*pensaba Butch entrando a la casa.

-No la encontré. Y tu puerca salvaje, ¿puedes decirle a tu perro que deje de jalarme el pantalón?—decía Butch mirando al perro que tenía una batalla épica con la bastilla de su pantalón.

-¿¡Donde esta!?—decía Brick preocupado.

* * *

><p>Después de verla detenidamente Bombón no tenia duda alguna, era su hermanita, pero porque ella era tan…¿grande? Debía tener unos doce años y ella le era mayor por cinco años, sacando cuentas…Ella debía de tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho, pero porque se ve de ocho? Iba a investigarlo,<p>

-¿Tienes hermanos?—pregunto Bombón a Casey

-Sí, tengo una pero es más grande, y ahora que lo dices es muy parecida a ti…-dijo Casey mirándola detenidamente, había algo en ella muy familiar…

-¿Y puedo verla?—preguntó

-Sí, pero no vive aquí—dijo Casey aun pensando de en donde podía conocerla.

-¿Ah no? Y ¿por qué?—pregunto ella

-Porque gracias a algo del gobierno el alcalde les regalo una mansión a ella y a sus amigas, bueno eso nos dijo el alcalde, es que veras, mi hermana es una súper nerd…—

*_interesante_ *pensó Bombón

-¿y dime, como es tu hermana?—pregunto Bombón

-Pues ella es muy parecida a ti, solo que mas grande, su cabello es igual al tuyo, sus ojos son rosas como los tuyos, y usa un listón idéntico al tuyo… y—cada que describía algo de su hermana, esa pequeña niña lo tenía era como el mini clon de su hermana mayor.

-¡Uy! ¡Ya es tarde, nos vemos luego!—dijo Bombón para luego seguir corriendo, un poco mas y ella ataría los cabos restantes, y no podría explicarle las conclusiones a su hermana que acaba de conocer, (ya que bombón solo recuerda lo que paso antes de los ocho años hacia atrás) pero estaba segura de algo, ellos tenían algo que ver, o sabían algo al respecto…

* * *

><p>-Ya llegue—grito Bombón entrando a la mansión.<p>

-Ven, les dije que llegaría—dijo Butch lleno de rasguños y mordidas de parte de tiberius (**N/A : recuérdenme hacer un capitulo de relleno de que le paso, si?**)

-Si sabíamos que volvería, pero no es lo mismo si no sale alguien herido—dijo Bellota burlándose de Butch

-¿! Dónde estabas!? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?—pregunto Brick en cuanto la vio

-Salí a caminar—dijo ella, no le podía decir nada, no con los demás presentes.

-¿A dónde?—pregunto Brick molesto, esperando la explicación.

-Te lo diré, pero quiero hablar con Burbuja y Bellota primero—le dijo ella a Brick

-No puedes, Burbuja, Bellota y Boomer irán a limpiar la cocina (**N/A: también recuérdenme hacer un capitulo de relleno de eso, si?** ) –dijo Brick cortante, obviamente los estaba corriendo, quería dejarle claros los puntos sobre las íes a esa pequeña chantajista, ella podría ser la líder de las PPGZ pero él lo era de los RRBZ.

-¡Agh, no!—dijeron todos menos Butch

-Yo iré a curar mis heridas—dijo Butch pero Tiberius no dejo de mirarlo y salió detrás de él.

-Lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Dónde estabas?—dijo Brick molesto

-Hablando con mi hermana, ahora tu contesta, ¿porque tengo ocho años o al menos físicamente, si debería de tener diecisiete o dieciocho?—le pregunto para sorpresa de Brick, el no se esperaba eso…lo tomo con la guardia baja, esa niña si era un peligro.

*_¿Y ahora que hare?_*pensaba Brick

-¿Y bien?—pregunto Bombón alzando una ceja.

* * *

><p>¿Que dicen?:<p>

1) hago un capitulo de relleno sobre que paso con Butch, Tiberius y Bellota

2) ¿qué paso en la cocina con Boomer y Burbuja?

3) la opción uno y la dos en un solo capitulo

4) ¿no hago el próximo capitulo de relleno?

Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí :D


	8. Pastelillos!, Pesadilla En El Parque!

**blossXbrick** : si fue corto, así son los capítulos que yo hago XD

**LocaPorLosRRB** : hahah ese es el punto, hacer el capítulo de relleno para dejar en mas suspenso sobre lo que pasara entre bombón y Brick :p

**Kurousagii** : yai relleno doble! Hahah

**Byb03** : gracias! Y yo también muero por saber el final XD aun no lo imagino, eso quiere decir que el fic será un poco largo! …bueno si no es que antes la ley S.O.P.A cierra fanfiction D:

**Keiko him-chan**: está bien, empezare con Boomer y burbuja, las cuatro de la mañana? Yo nunca paso de las 11 cuando estoy en mi casa XD

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : si, solo espero que tiberius no decida(que yo lo obligue a ) comerse a butch o tu que crees?

**Roxi Gonzales** : me chiveo! Jajaja, no para nada, y aun estoy pensando le qué demonios le dirá brick…y te entiendo, a veces me obsesiono con los fics! Pero no al grado de que alguien me regañe :D tendrás que ser más cuidadosa!

**chikaBlossxBrick** : yai! tus palabras me hacen muuuuy feliz! y claro que tomare tu sugerencia, buena idea! gracias! pero eso será dentro de no se... dos capítulos mas...más o menos...

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y bien?—pregunto Brick llegando al punto de encuentro, donde debían ya de estar los demás.<em>

_-Pues ya la busque en su baño y nada—dijo Boomer apareciendo antes que nadie._

_-Nosotras la buscamos en su cuarto y en los nuestros, pero tampoco está ahí—dijeron Burbuja y Bellota, justo después de que Boomer hablara._

_-¿Donde está Butch?—preguntó Brick._

_*Sería más fácil buscar a la chantajista si este mugroso perro dejara de seguirme y observar cada uno de mis pasos* pensaba Butch entrando a la casa, después de una búsqueda inútil._

_-NO. Y tu puerca salvaje, ¿puedes decirle a tu perro que deje de jalarme el pantalón?—decía Butch mirando al perro que tenía una batalla épica con la bastilla de su pantalón._

_-¡¿Dónde está?!—decía Brick preocupado._

-Sepárense, ahora Boomer, ve con Burbuja y busquen en cualquier otra parte, Butch tu y Bellota… (*Ladrido de tiberius*) y Tiberius, vallan a buscar no se…al parque más cercano de aquí, nos vemos en una hora en la sala, ¿entendido?—dijo Brick retomando su posición de líder.

-Si—dijeron los cuatro, junto con un ladrido de perro, que se escuchó al fondo.

* * *

><p>-¿En donde crees que pueda estar Bombón?—pregunto Burbuja a Boomer, mientras caminaban.<p>

-No lo sé—contestó simplemente, y era la verdad.

-¡Tengo una idea!—dijo Burbuja sonriendo, estaba segura de que su idea no fallaría.

-¿Qué es?—preguntó Boomer.

-Si a ella le gustan los dulces, ¡probablemente este en la cocina!—dijo Burbuja corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Oye espera! ¡No queremos otra desaparecida!—dijo Boomer corriendo en la misma dirección en la que había corrido ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes decirle a tu perro que no me mire tanto?—le dijo Butch a Bellota, pues aunque pareciera que no, el animal tenía una mirada muy potente.<p>

-NO. Así cuidara que no te atrevas a bañarme de nuevo- le dijo recordándole el último incidente, donde se atrevió a bañarla.

-Pero es que debes bañarte, no importa que no te guste—intentaba apelar Butch.

-Eso crees tú—dijo ella empujándolo, el estaba distraído así que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso estampándose de cara contra el pavimento.

El impacto no fue tan fuerte gracias a la resistencia de Butch, pero si fue lo suficiente como para dejar su cara estampada en la banqueta (acera/pavimento)

-hahahahaahhahahaha— reía sin control Bellota

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—dijo corriendo hacia ella con un aura un poco peligrosa, pero disminuyo a ver los colmillos de Tiberius, el cual lo miraba feo.

-No me asustas perrito—le dijo al mismo tiempo al que le tiro una piedrita a la cara no muy fuerte, pero si lo necesario para pegarle en la frente y desatar su ira hacia él.

-Vamos, solo estaba jugando, lindo, lindo Tiberius—dijo nerviosamente Butch, retrocediendo viendo que Tiberius realmente era como su dueña : "un salvaje".

-A él—le dijo Bellota, dándole permiso de atacar.

-¡NO!—grito Butch al ser perseguido por Tiberius por toda la calle.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa?—dijo Boomer cuando entro a la cocina y vio a Burbuja parada en el medio de esta mirando hacia el suelo, luego paso a un lado de él y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, una que ella guardo entre su cabello ( siempre quise ver a alguien hacer eso XD )<p>

-Te lo pedí amablemente pero no me escuchaste, ahora, ¡te exijo que me digas como debo de hacer unos pastelillos!—dijo con una mirada de determinación en los ojos dándole a entender que el no saldría de la habitación hasta que cocinaran sus dichosos pastelillos, o murieran en el intento, lo primero que pasara.

-Pero debemos encontrar a Bombón—le dijo él intentando abrir la puerta, jaloneándola.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que ella vendrá, así que para cuando ella llegue le daré de los pastelillos que tú me enseñaras a hacer—dijo tercamente.

-Sabes, yo creo que debemos buscarla primero—decía un poco nervioso, no quería ver quien era peor, si la pequeña Burbuja enojada, o su hermano mayor.

-Si no me enseñas a hacer pastelillos ahora dormirás con Butch y Tiberius—dijo dándole una mirada fría muy inusual en ella, la cual logró asustar al Rowdy azul.

-Pero si me enseñas a hacer pastelillos, podrás dormir conmigo—dijo cambiando su expresión a una totalmente angelical.

*_al parecer Bombón y Bellota no son la únicas bipolares_*pensó Boomer.

-Hecho—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador, para sacer los ingredientes necesarios…

*_Qué fácil es de convencerlo_*pensó Burbujita y de lo que ella recuerda desde muy bebe (más que ahora) obtenía lo que quería con solo poner sus ojitos llorosos y decir "por favor".

* * *

><p>Butch corría mientras el perro salvaje lo perseguía asesinamente. Tropezó con una piedra y el perro aprovecho para morderle el trasero. Butch al sentir su trasero invadido por el hocico del animal (NA: ahahahah hasta parece que estuviera escribiendo algo bien serio hahaha. Ya pues…) se levanto rápidamente.

-Tiberius, ya lo cansaste déjalo—le dijo Bellota al animal, el cual obedeció al instante.

*_Demonios, al parecer su actitud regresa_*pensó Butch al verla darle ordenes al perro tan seria, ya no parecía una niña de ocho años, ahora parecía más grande..Como lo era en realidad.

Butch era un desastre : la cara sucia, lleno de baba de Tiberius, la ropa mordida y/o rasguñada, ya no le quedaba dignidad…o tal vez solo un poco, y no iba a dejarla ir…

-Quiero regresar, pero ¡quiero que me cargues!—dijo Bellota haciendo berrinche.

-¡Estás loca!—le dijo mirándola lo menos asesinamente que pudo.

-Pregúntale a Tiberius—(*gruñidos de perro*)

-Está bien—o tal vez si, si quería salvar su vida…pero esto le pasa por querer vivir en la mansión de las ppg solo para molestar a la que justamente le esta fastidiando la vida…

* * *

><p>-¿Y luego qué?—pregunto Burbuja con el tazón lleno de mezcla para pastel.<p>

-Vacía la mezcla en los moldes, espera, iré al baño no prendas nada de el horno—dijo el saliendo.

-¡woow! Qué bonito, ¿Qué será?—prenso Burbuja viendo una granada.

-Bueno, debe ser algo así como un juguete sorpresa que debe ir en los pastelillos, lo echaré—dijo Burbuja ignorando lo que realmente era.

-Volví, ahora solo tenemos que poner todo en el horno a 180ºC y esperar a que esté listo—dijo Boomer prendiendo el horno.

-Oye, ¿Que había dentro del juguete?—pregunto curiosa Burbuja

-¿Cual juguete?—pregunto Boomer

-Ya sabes, el ovalado de color verde oscuro—describía el objeto, mientras la cara de Boomer cambiaba a una de terror…

-Ese no era un juguete era..-

#BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M!#

El horno se hizo pedazos pero ni Burbuja ni Boomer salieron heridos, solo llenos de pastel quemado y la cocina…la cocina parecía haber presenciado el Armagedón.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!—grito Brick entrando a la cocina debido a la gran explosión (N/A : si señoras y señores, la granada no fue taaan fuerte como para destruir la mansión XD )

-Veras paso que..—empezaba a explicar Boomer que fue salvado por su hermano.

-Brick, este perro me odia y "Bellota" me obliga a ser su esclavo a cambio de no morir a garras de su "perrito" que por cierto ¡me persiguió por todo el parque!—decía Butch entrado con Bellota en la espalda, pero aunque ella estuviera dormida, Tiberius lo tenía en la mira, así que no podía decirle insultos a ninguno de los dos…

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¿POR QUE USTEDES DOS ESTABAN COCINANDO?—les grito a Boomer y a Burbuja.

-Que irresponsables…—susurro Butch, pero no tan bajo como para que pasara por alto.

-CALLATE, Y USTEDES ¡¿PORQUE CORRIAN POR EL PARQUE?!—le grito Brick a Butch haciendo que se despertara Bellota

-Tiberius a él—le dijo Bellota medio dormida, ella solo quería tener silencio para seguir durmiendo.

Tiberius le gruño a Brick

-¡TÚ CALLATE PERRO!—le grito Brick a Tiberius e instantáneamente el perro se cayó, como si la de la orden hubiera sido bellota.

-woow—susurro Butch *_que poder_*

-Tiberius, AFUERA!—le grito Butch a el perro, pero este solo le mordió la nariz.

*_Brick hace que dar órdenes parezca tan fácil_ * pensó Boomer mirando al pobre de su hermano, el cual sobaba su nariz con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se secaba una lagrimita traicionera que abandonó su ojo.

-DEJEN DE JUGAR, TU PERRO,¡A TU CUARTO!—le grito Brick a Tiberius haciendo que bajara su colita y se fuera con la cabeza gacha, pero al pasar por un lado de Butch le gruño…

-Cálmate ya llegara—le dijo Butch a Brick, una vez que solo quedaban ahí puros humanos..

-Pues no gracias a ustedes—le respondió molesto.

-Apuesto a que no debe tardar—dijo Bellota

-¡YA LLEGUE!—escucharon una vocecita gritar

-Se los dije…-dijo Bellota con una sonrisita de arrogancia.

* * *

><p>Mil Gracias por sus comentarios! me hacer hiper-mega-happy :)<p> 


	9. Solo El Tamaño Es La Diferencia

_**Byb03** : pues veras…burbuja siempre es muy dulce, pero quise darle un toque de la personalidad de la burbuja de los cartoons, ya ves que puede ser muy tierna pero cuando se enoja…es igual que bellota, y como toda mujer debe de tener un arma de persuasión, bellota: la violencia, bombón: la inteligencia y burbuja: su lindura . Pero claro que sí! Bombón se encargara de ser la tortura de brick, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Y claro cuando termine este Fic seguiré con algunos otros! Siempre y cuando no se apruebe la tonta ley sopa y dios me lo permita._

_**Kurousagii** : si, lo es, la mejor actriz de todo mi Fic , si pobre butch, bueno, no mas muerte por curiosidad, aquí está el capitulo._

_**HoshitaSweet** : créeme! Volví a revisar los comentarios y no vi uno tuyo , pero ni modo ;/ . ahaha no lo sé, pero créeme no será la única granada que encontraras en el fic, habrá mas pero nunca en los lugares esperados…_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : si tonta ley buu!, gracias!, aquí te dejo el capitulo._

_**blossXbrick** : claro que no molestas! Al contrario me alagas al comentar! al igual que todos los demás! Y ya te dije que a mi me encantan tus fics, recuerda que hay gente que no comenta y solo lee ( entre ellas estaba yo )_

_**Keiko him-chan** : si lo es, su tortura personal, y cuando brick se enoja seria como Hitler dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra (;_

_**chikaBlossxBrick** : hahaha amo dejar gente con la curiosidad o duda ;) si a bellota le encanta molestar a butch hasta dormida y todo porque la baño contra su voluntad…te imaginas que mal se la ha de haber pasado su mama cuando estaba en esa edad por primera vez? Ahhaha pobre! Suerte que para ese entonces aun no nacía tiberius!_

_**Lady-Of-The-Death** : tal vez tiberius no pueda hacer nada contra el, pero bombón si … jajaja te imaginas? "entonces bellota dijo –a el!—y tiberius se comió a butch, fin" jajajaja. Y si ese tipo de granadas harían mejor a las guerras :') hahaha XD_

_**Roxi Gonzales**: eso! Burbuja al poder! Hahaha y si te molestan….molesta a cierta personita tu: D_

* * *

><p><em>*¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniada mente inteligente?<em>*peso Brick aún sin saber que decirle, ya que si no lo hacia ella misma lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando y más vale que me contestes la verdad y no pienses en decirme si quiera una mentira porque si no, sufrirás—le dijo anticipándose a cualquier posible respuesta.

-Pues…veras…no se dé que hablas, ¿quieres Té?- empezó a decir Brick pero solo pensaba _*bien dicen que "la diferencia entre un niño y un hombre es tan solo el tamaño"*_

-Te creeré, pero no por eso significa que no me ayudaras a saber que paso y a regresar a la normalidad y si quiero—decía Bombón, pero la verdad no le creía nada pues estaba muy segura de que lo conocía…no sabía de dónde o cómo pero le estaba empezando a resultar muy familiar…

Brick empezó a notar que cada vez que ellas tenían contacto con algo helado, regresaba algo de su antigua personalidad... una vez escucho como había sido vencido ÉL; gracias a un glaciar que apareció de la nada, el frío lo venció y estaba muy seguro que esto era obra de él…así que si sus deducciones son correctas…

-¡NO TOMES ESO!—dijo Brick quitándole el Té helado que Bombón estaba a punto de tomarse.

-¿Por qué?—le preguntó ella extrañada de su actitud.

-Porque esta helado—le dijo él con simpleza.

-¿Y eso qué?—le preguntó extrañada por su actitud.

-Pues te va a hacer daño y te enfermaras—le dijo él, como si realmente fuera lo más importante en estos momentos.

-Pero…-cierto el tenia un buen punto estaban en tiempo de frio.

_*Estamos en tiempo de frio en pleno enero, si el clima se pone más helado corremos el riesgo de que las bobas crezcan, pero por otro lado si el clima sigue igual es muy probable que no coman nada helado y no tengamos muchos problemas con ellas durante…unos meses más*_ pensaba Brick, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Bombón se fue de ahí (n/a :como siempre…)

-¡Butch, Boomer!—Brick le hablaba a sus hermanos, pues tenía que decirles para que estuvieran al tanto de la situación y las cuidaran más, ahora que tenia una teoría.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Butch entrando a la sala solo, ya que Tiberius dormía afuera por orden de Brick.

-¿y Boomer?—le preguntó Brick.

-Está con las tres bobas terminando de limpiar la cocina—dijo apuntando tras él, donde quedaba la cocina.

-Ninguna de las tres enanas deben de comer o tomar nada helado, ¿entendido?—le dijo Brick a Butch.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Butch con una ceja alzada.

-Por qué si lo hacen regresaran a la normalidad y ¿qué les diremos?—dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón al bobo de su hermano.

-Cierto—dijo Butch tampoco había pensado en que les diría o al menos a Bellota si de repente regresara a su estado normal, mientras la estaba bañando o en una de las rabietas de la puerca-rabiosa-salvaje.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para poner al tanto a Boomer de la situación, pero solo encontraron una impecable cocina y una notita sobre la mesa que decía :

_Hermanos, las niñas me obligaron a llevarlas al centro comercial, las llevaré, y no, no es por gusto , Bellota me amenazo con ordenarle a Tiberius que me deje como a Butch, Bombón dijo que derramaría sobre mi desechos tóxicos y Burbuja…casi se pone a llorar, así que no me quedo de otra._

_Atte. Boomer_

-¡DEMONIOS!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, terminando de leer la nota.

_Boomer + Bombón + Bellota + Burbuja = Desastre masivo. Crecimiento inesperado en frente de un grupo de personas._

Un bobo como Boomer más una niña chantajista e inteligente mas una agresiva-puerca-salvaje más una niña que convencería a cualquier humano sobre la tierra a hacer cualquier cosa, de seguro tiene dos consecuencias: tres niñas que de repente crecen a adolescentes o a un desastre en el centro comercial causado por esos tres demonios con caras de ángel.


	10. Grandes Problemas

**Dekki yorokobi** : y lo que le espera!

**Princess By Poetry** : gracias! Ya no esperes más! Aquí dejo el capitulo 10

**Dianachu9** : qué bueno que te gusta! ¡Y que leíste los 9 capítulos completos! Felicidades por tu record personal! Ahaha

**blossXbrick** : ahahah si pobre Boomer pero no es tonto (bueno si) es noble!

**Kurousagii** : aqui esta la conti!

**(fotito en gris y comentario sin nombre de la persona)** : tienes razón, intentare hacerlos más largos ;)

**Iru-chan loli dark** : gracias por la idea! En algo como eso había pensado pero lo descarte y algo parecido puse en el capitulo…

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : ahaha si lo mate por unos segunditos XD , y mira! En tu honor puse una granadita inofensiva en el capitulo! Ahahaha

* * *

><p>-¡Niñas no corran!—le decía Boomer a tres pequeñas niñas que corrían por toda el área de comida de el centro comercial como si no hubiera un mañana.<p>

-¿Cómo me metí en esto?-decía Boomer cansado de corretearlas por todo el centro comercial, por cuarta vez…en estos veinte minutos…

_ººº~~~flash back~~~ººº_

_-¿Boomer podemos ir al centro comercial?—preguntó Bombón entrando por la puerta de la cocina, con aura tan inocente como amenazadora._

_-Necesitamos limpiar la cocina—le dijo él, dudando de su respuesta._

_-¡Pero quiero un helado!—le contestó ella, de algo estaba seguro…o traía algo entre manos o simplemente como toda amante por los dulces…quería uno. Y lo más seguro era la opción dos._

_-¡Sí! ¿Podemos Boomer, podemos?—le decía Burbuja dando saltitos alrededor de él._

_-¡Sí, Quiero salir!—decía Bellota tirando por la ventana una inofensiva granada que encontró en la bolsa de su pantalón haciendo que el jardín trasero quedara…o no quedara nada en el más que tierra y ni un rastro de las margaritas que estaban plantadas en él._

_-Lo siento, pero no—dijo intentado no prestar atención a la granada inofensiva, cosa casi imposible, pues por la misma ventana, entró mucha tierra, calleándole casi toda en su perfil izquierdo._

_-Pero ya casi terminamos de limpiar nuestro desastre—le decía Burbuja, ignorando el nuevo desastre que causó Bellota._

_-No, ya dije que no—decía Boomer, no se dejaría ganar por tres niñitas._

_-¡Pero quiero un helado!—insistía Bombón._

_-En el congelador hay de todos los sabores—le dijo él, mientras abría la puerta del congelador y se veían distintos botes de nieve de muchos sabores y marcas._

_-Te diré algo…cuando quiero algo lo consigo, ¡y lo que quiero es ir al centro por un helado!—le decía Bombón con tanta determinación en los ojos que lo convenció de que ella tenía algo entre manos…_

_-¡Yo quiero ir también! O ¿acaso quieres que Tiberius te recuerde que me guste que me obedezcan?—le dijo Bellota retadoramente y con aires de "yo tengo más poder que tu y lo sabes"._

_-¡No bellota! ¿Cómo le dices eso? Por cierto, a mi me gusta experimentar con desechos tóxicos y Boomer—le dijo cambiando su tono dulce a uno más sombrío -Los accidentes pasan cuando la gente está en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado y de el lado equivocado…-le dijo afilando la mirada._

_Boomer no sabía si era porque ella se preocupaba por su salud…o si eso era una amenaza, bien... ya casi lo convencen esas tres…_

_-Boomer…por favor quiero ir al centro comercial..¿Podemos?—le dijo Burbuja con los ojos llorosos casi al punto de las lagrimas…_

_-Está bien, solo dejen le aviso a mis hermanos—…y a Burbuja no le podía negar nada y menos algo tan inofensivo como una visita al centro comercial._

_-¡NO!—le contesto rápidamente Bombón posándose frente a él, para taparle el paso._

_-Ellos están ocupados…mejor déjales una nota y vámonos ya ¿sí? –dijo ella volteando a ver a sus amigas como diciéndoles "luego les cuento"._

_-Está bien—dijo Boomer sin saber que pensar de todo aquello, pero ahora si lo podría jurar…la chantajista se traía algo entre manos…¿Pero qué?_

_ººº~~~fin flash back~~~ººº_

-Y así comenzó mi tragedia de hoy—se dijo a si mismo Boomer mientras emprendía su quinta corrida de hoy.

-¿Y por que corremos?—pregunto Bellota.

-¿Recuerdan algo después de que cumplimos ocho años?—les preguntó Bombón.

-¿Cómo vamos a recordar algo DESPUES si apenas estamos pasando por eso?—le dijo Burbuja.

-Piensen en esto…¿Qué clase de padres dejaría vivir solas a tres niñas de ocho años en una mansión?—les pregunto Bombón para luego añadir –Los míos no-dijo mientras seguía corriendo, al lado de la rubia.

-Ninguno—contestó Bellota.

-Exacto, cuando no estaba en casa, me encontré con mi hermanita Casey—les contaba Bombón.

-Sí, nos contaste que es tu hermana menor una linda bebe—dijo Burbuja haciendo memoria, de lo que le había contado apenas esta mañana.

-Pues la mire hoy, y es más grande que yo—les dijo ella.

-¿Qué? Cómo?—pregunto Bellota confundida.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que esos tres chicos saben algo que nosotras no…-les decía Bombón

-¿Y por eso corremos de Boomer?—preguntó Burbuja.

-No, divídanse y si las alcanza, traten de hacer tiempo en lo que alguna de las demás toma o come una nieve—

-¿Para eso es todo? ¿Por una nieve?—le pregunto Bellota, deberás que esta niña no tenia llene.

-Sí, y quería contarles acerca de Casey y eso…tenemos que investigar…-dijo mirando hacia atrás, rogando porque a Boomer le costara más encontrarlas.

-¡ESPERENMEE!—les gritaba un cansado Boomer metros atrás de las bobitas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlas se dividieron.

*¿¡_A quien debería de seguir!?_* Se preguntó mirando en las tres direcciones, si algo le pasaba a Bellota, Butch lo mataría y Tiberius también, si algo le pasaba a Bombón, Brick lo hacía puré y si algo le pasaba a Burbuja…él se odiaría por siempre.

* * *

><p>-¡Helado!—dijo ella apuntando a un señor que vendía nieves, provocándole un escalofrió al pobre vendedor…<p>

*¿_Porque Brick no me habrá dejado tomar nada helado?_* se preguntaba, si era cierto que se podía enfermar, pero su intuición le decía que no era esa la única razón…

-Uno de chocolate con frambuesa y en lugar de cereza, con chispas de colores en forma de corazón, pero no le ponga las chispas amarillas por favor—le pidió al señor.

-Enseguida—le dijo el señor, según él, solo había otra persona que pedía ese mismo helado en el puesto de él, y no era cualquier persona…era la líder de las PPGZ y viendo bien a esa niña…era muy parecida ¿podría ser que fuera su hija? Nah…

-¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó Bombón viendo que el hombre no se movía para preparar su ansiado helado.

-No, solo que te pareces a alguien—le dijo el señor.

-¿A si, a quién?—le pregunto ella inocentemente, viendo si podía sacar información.

-A ella—dijo dándole su helado y un folleto donde se apreciaba a tres chicas, con uniformes de tres distintos colores y extremadamente parecidas a ella y Bellota y Burbuja...

*_Oh, dilema resuelto_* pensó para sí mientras daba la primer probada a su helado.

* * *

><p>-Van dos queda una—decía Boomer mientras jalaba de los brazos a Bellotita y a Burbujita.<p>

*_Sí que son rápidas_* pensó recordando el trabajo que le dio alcanzarlas

-¡Tengo sed!—gritaba Bellota, molesta.

-Aguántate, solo falta que atrape a Bombón y luego nos vamos a casa—decía Boomer entrando en papel de adulto responsable.

Pero para su desagrado, Bellota se tiro al piso y empezó a patalear y hacer berrinche, y Burbuja solo la miraba.

-Si te compro una botella de agua, ¿te comportaras?—le preguntó Boomer.

-Está bien, pero que sea agua de sabor—dijo Bellota levantándose del suelo como si nada.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Donde estará ese idiota!?—preguntaba Butch, mirando a todos los lugares posibles.<p>

-¡Rápido, deben de estar en el área de comida, ellas buscaran algo helado o algo de comer!—decía Brick corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué quieres bellota?—le preguntó mientras ella miraba una variedad de agua de sabores.<p>

-¡Quiero agua frutas!—decía apuntando al agua de color rosa.

-¿con hielo?—preguntó el vendedor.

-¡Sí!—dijo ella sin saber las posibles consecuencias de esos inocentes hielitos los cuales se paseaban por la orilla del vaso, sobre el agua.

-¿Y tu Burbuja?—le preguntó dulcemente a Burbujita.

-¡Yo quiero una limonada!—decía ella muy feliz.

-¿También con hielo?—le preguntó esta vez a Burbuja el señor.

-Si por favor —decía ella muy sonriente.

Ni Bellota ni Burbuja habían tomado nada de sus bebidas aún...

-¡Soy la reina del mundo!—decía Bellota, cuando termino de escalar a Boomer hasta sentarse en sus hombros y agarrarse de su cabeza para no caer.

-¡No es justo!—decía Burbuja mientras ella también escalaba a Boomer pero él la agarro y la cargó en sus brazos, pues su pobre cuello tal vez no podría soportar tanto peso.

-¿Quieren romper mi cuello?—les preguntó, pues eran pequeñas, pero no por eso no lastimarían su cuello con su peso.

-Lo sentimos—dijeron las dos.

-Está bien, supongo—decía Boomer mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierta chantajista pelirroja.

-Te reto Burbuja, ¡a que no te tomas tu limonada más rápido que yo mi agua de frutas!—le dijo Bellota

-¡A las tres! Uno…dos…¡TRES!—y las dos se tomaron sus bebidas a la velocidad de la luz (xD)

-¡MI CABEZA!—gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo que se envolvían en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>-Oh Oh –decía Butch.<p>

-¿Qué?—preguntaba Brick mientras desesperadamente buscaba a cualquiera de los cuatro.

-Mira ahí—decía Butch apuntando a una nube de humo casi en la salida del área de comida y para su suerte no había gente ahí.

Cuando desapareció la nube de humo se pudo distinguir a un Boomer aplastado ( asi: Xp ) Por unas adolecentes Burbuja y Bellota, la primera estaba sobre el pecho de Boomer sentada y Bellota estaba aplastando su cara con su espalda, las dos tenían una mirada de confusión completa…

Butch, no sabía si enojarse por la "posición" que tenían Boomer y Bellota, o asustarse por que probablemente ella recordaría todo…¡TODO!...

Brick suspiro…el sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano…pero él hubiera preferido que fuera tarde….cuando ellos tuvieran una explicación del porque están viviendo con ellas…

-No puede ser—decía Brick golpeándose en la frente con su mano.

-Créanme, ese no es el peor de sus problemas—dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Y los dos RRB consientes sabían que esa voz pertenecía a la líder PPG, pero no a la niñita sino a la mujer…ellos solo se limitaron a abrir los ojos enormemente…esto era muy incomodo…y eso que aún no empezaba nada.


	11. El Inconsciente Boomer

**Princess By Poetry** : hahah quieres ver más celos de parte butch?

**Keiko him-chan** : no aun no termina el fic XD y la verdad creo que se extenderá más de lo que lo tenía planeado…

**Roxi Gonzales** : no te preocupes, ni modo :/ que bueno que pudiste leer dos capítulos seguidos ;)

**blossXbrick** : los problemas aun no llegan…aun…

**kurousagii** : alguna sugerencia de que le harán a los rrb? Recuerda que las acepto! Hahah

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : aquí está el próximo! haha si me ha pasado XD

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : ahah si las granadas inofensivas son fáciles de conseguir, en la misma tienda donde bombón (de las powerpuff girls) conseguía los frascos gigantes y esas coas…

**brickxBloss-Reds** : ahahah y eso que no pensaba poner mucho de los rojitos, pero el capitulo los requería…

**Dianachu9** : alguna tortura que me quieras recomendar para ellos? XD (si tomo en cuenta las sugerencias!)

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : (otra vez!) y cuando publique alguna historia por favor avísame! Me gustaría leerla!

**Naty** : muchas gracias! Y no mas intriga, aquí dejo el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Ahora que la veían se notaba mejor su corte de cabello, no muy corto, pero no tan largo como lo tenía cuando era pequeña, antes de que ellas se convirtieran en versiones miniatura de ellas mismas, los tres Rowdy las habían estado siguiendo con propósitos cada uno :<p>

Butch: a él le encantaba competir con Bellota en todo, y sus hermanos lo sabían, solo tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerla sentir lo mismo sin tener que decir él algo vergonzoso, lo malo es que él era muy celoso con ella, y cuando tenía ataques de celos, no le importaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...claro sin que ella lo notara, solo le advertía a los chicos se que se acercaran que no lo volvieran a hacer, y es por eso que Bellota no tenía muchos pretendientes.

Brick: quería intentar algo con la chantajista y sabía que ella era de cuidado, Pero obviamente nada había salido como él lo esperaba, aunque saco la pequeña ventaja de que ahora tenía un hogar más "decente" en el cual vivir y lo mejor, que la tenía cerca.

Boomer: quería algo más con Burbuja de lo que ya era, es decir algunas veces antes se habían visto e intercambiado unas palabras, como conocidos, casi al punto de una amistad, pero era claro que él quería otra cosa y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho.

Butch volteo de nuevo a ver a su aplastado hermano que apenas empezaba a recuperarse y a Bellota y Burbuja que se levantaban de él.

Brick solo veía a Bombón, su cara lo decía todo: estas en muchos y muy serios problemas.

Y la cara de Brick solo decía: debo de pensar algo rápido.

Boomer abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba en el suelo, vio a dos figuras femeninas *_oh no_* pensó, ellas solo veían a Butch y a Brick así que para salir del asunto por mientras decidió seguir haciéndose el inconsciente mientras pensaba *_si recuerdan todo, ¡recuerden que les compre aguas de sabores!_* rogaba Boomer en su mente haciéndose creer a si mismo que así no lo torturarían tanto…(N/A: inocente criatura…)

-¡Oh no han matado a Boomer, ahora estamos a mano!—decía Butch intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se hacía entre las cinco personas consientes que había en el centro comercial que extrañamente estaba vacío, ¿es que el destino se había puesto de acuerdo con todos los dioses y el karma?

-Genial, ahora solo quedan dos—decía Bellota recordando todo en especial cierto baño a la fuerza.

-¡Oh no! Hemos matado a Boomer!—decía preocupada Burbuja, claro que estaba molesta, pero no quería matar a alguien… ¿O sí quería?...

-Hay que llevarlo a casa, y allá hablamos de…todo esto—decía Butch.

-¡A nuestra casa no!—decía Bellota molesta, es que aparte de todo, ¿tenían el descaro de pretender invadir su territorio?

-Tenemos un contrato…y sus firmas en él—decía Butch enseñándole unos papeles firmados.

-¿A si? ¡Pues mira lo que le hago a tu maldito contrato!—decía Bellota mientras lo rompía en muchos micro-pedacitos.

-Haz lo que quieras, tenemos miles de copias—decía Butch mientras veía a Bellota desquitarse con el contrato.

_Grave error._

Ella lo miro asesinamente.

-Mientras más rápido llevemos a Boomer a "nuestra" casa más pronto termináremos con esto—decía Bombón en un tono muy serio nunca antes visto por los rowdy, sin duda estaba pensando todo muy bien y lo tenía todo calculado, como Brick cuando quería algo.

Brick y Butch agarraron a Boomer que estaba "inconsciente" ni ellos mismos sabían si solo actuaba o no pero si lo hacía sin duda seria un excelente actor…

Burbuja miraba preocupadamente a Boomer, mientras Bellota miraba asesinamente a Butch y de vez en cuando aparecía una pequeña sonrisa por sus labios al recordar como lo torturo con Tiberius, no había duda ese "cachorrito" siempre seria su amado bebe.

Todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, Bombón iba a la delantera, por lo tanto nadie podía ver sus expresiones faciales, aunque Brick aprovecho eso para poder ver su trasero lo que hizo que se tropezara con una piedra y Butch y él tiraran a Boomer al suelo, causando esta vez que de verdad quedara inconsciente.

-¡Boomer no mueras!—gritó preocupada Burbuja mientras lo examinaba.

Todos se acercaron al mientras Butch miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

Brick solo aguantaba las ganas de reír, Boomer estaba bien, pero quería sobar la parte adolorida del golpe gracias a la caída, pero no podía hacerlo Burbuja estaba ahí, y no quería meterse en problemas con ella.

-¿Qué esperan?, júntenlo y vámonos—decía Bombón ignorando por el dolor que debía estar pasando el rubio.

Brick y Butch le dijeron a Burbuja que él estaría bien, solo debían llevarlo a casa.

-Y esta vez…Brick deja de mirar mi trasero, ¿quieres?—le dijo Bombón caminando delante de ellos dejando a un líder sonrojado y avergonzado frente a los demás.


	12. MiniTorturas

-Burbuja, encárgate de Boomer, Bellota de Butch, Brick a mi cuarto, ¡AHORA!—dijo Bombón en cuanto llegaron a la mansión en el camino, los únicos rowdy que quedaban conscientes no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Y para no ser mujeres…¡que buen sexto sentido tenían!, claro el aura asesina de Bombón sería casi imposible de no ver…tanto que Butch y Boomer (aún haciéndose el inconsciente), Bellota y Burbuja sintieron un poco de lastima por él.

* * *

><p>-Pobre Brick—decía Butch viendo como asesinamente Bombón miraba a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Bombón, Butch supuso que ella quería privacidad, para poder torturarlo más cómoda.<p>

-Créeme, tus responsabilidades de ahora en adelante no serán diferente a lo que le espera a tu casi-muerto hermano Brick—dijo Bellota con una mirada entre satánica y divertida…una mirada digna de asustar hasta Brick.

-¿Re-responsabilidades?—preguntó Butch un poco asustado, ¿de qué hablaba esa mujer?

-Oh si, a menos que quieras ser golpeado por mi y mordido por Tiberius—dijo ella sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¿Cómo cuales?—

-De ahora en adelante, lavaras TODA mi ropa y bañaras a mi bebe—

-¿Ba-bañar a tu bebe?—_*que, ¿no le basto con que la bañara a ella?*_ pensó Butch, porque sería el error más grande del mundo decirlo en voz alta.

-Si a mi bebe, Tiberius—dijo ella haciendo que Butch abriera los ojos lo mas que pudo pera luego solo poner una expresión más seria.

-Ah…ya decía yo, de tal salvaje tal monstruo—dijo Butch en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿DIJISTE ALGO?—le preguntó en un grito Bellota.

-No señor –dijo butch haciendo saludo militar y parándose derecho, pues ella había empezado a gritar y para colmo Tiberius acababa de entrar a la habitación de Bellota.

-Eso creí, ven Tiberius, vamos a comprar más granadas al callejón Diagon (N/A: ¡sí! ¡El mismo donde Harry Potter compro su varita! Pero por una extraña razón Bellota solo iba a comprar granadas inofensivas ahí ) entonces Bellota saco de una bolsa de su pantalón un extraño polvo verde –¡Diagonal!—gritó Bellota lanzando los extraños polvos verdes al piso, dejando con cara de : WTF? A Butch.

-Es broma, ahora barre ese polvo—dijo Bellota saliendo de la casa con Tiberius, dejando a un Butch dudando de su estado mental.

-¡Esto va a ser un infierno!—dijo Butch buscando una escoba y rogando a todos los cielos, que esta no se pusiera a levitar.

-Hay…también tendrás que bañarme a mi—dijo asomándose rápidamente por la puerta, para desaparecer por la misma.

Butch no sabía si estar nervioso o feliz…o ambas….o asustado.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu lo sabías, o me equivoco?—preguntó Bombón entrando a la habitación seguida de Brick, pero lejos de sonar como una pregunta, se lo estaba diciendo.<p>

-Puedo explicar, lo juro—decía el arrodillándose en cuanto entro a la habitación de Bombón.

-Más te vale—dijo ella sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Mira lo que pasas es que…-

-No lo pienses tanto, solo dime ¿Ustedes nos hicieron parecer de ocho años?-

-No—

-Entonces, ¿Porqué estaban con nosotras?—preguntó Bombón, lo cierto es que ya no sabía que creer.

-Veras, queríamos molestarlas un rato, ya sabes…para recordar los viejos tiempos y cuando entramos a la dulcería…solo vimos mucho humo y luego a ustedes en tamaño bolsillo—dijo él simplemente.

Bombón estudiaba su rostro no sabía que pensar...cuando regreso a su estado original y recordó ciertos momentos que había vivido con ellos…no le molesto, es decir ¿A quién le molestaría tener a un chico muy guapo, con poder, que te cuide y se preocupe por ti y que además te compre todos los dulces que quieras?

-Oye, chica líder ¿estás ahí?—decía Brick notando que Bombón se había quedado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que si él decía la verdad, tal vez ella no lo note, y así el no se sentiría culpable por mentirle y sería el primero en decir sus sentimientos dejando a Boomer y a Butch como los gallinas del trío de hermanos.

-Bueno, otra de las razones…fue que…me atraes un poco y además necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y que mejor que con la chica que me gusta- *!listo, lo dije!* pensaba Brick muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Hay que lindo! ¡Pero pudiste haberlo pedido de otro modo! Si mi memoria no me falla, y créeme que no, tu dijiste que me comprarías un dulce diario así que espero el de hoy, y si te niegas les daré la grabación a la prensa y a los noticieros para que todo el mundo se entere!—decía Bombón muy feliz, después de todo ella se saldría con la suya al igual que ellos.

-¿Qué grabación?—dijo él con un poco de miedo por su futuro.

Bombón se quito un anillo de la mano y apretó un botoncito en el, haciendo que se ollera la voz de Brick.

_-Entonces, ¿porque estaban con nosotras?—_

_-veras, queríamos molestarlas un rato, ya sabes…para recordar los viejos tiempos y cuando entramos a la dulcería…solo vimos mucho humo y luego a ustedes en tamaño bolsillo—_

_-Oye chica líder ¿estás ahí?-_

_-Otra de las razones…fue que me atraes y además necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y que mejor que con la chica que me gusta-_

Brick no sabía cómo reaccionar *!_si me oyó! ¡Qué pena!*_ pensó muy sonrojado además estaba el hecho de que ella tenía en sus manos una grabación que poda hacer que sus hermanos (y si no es que el mundo entero) lo avergonzaran de por vida _*!chantajista!*_ claro el podía ser Brick el líder de los RRBZ un gran dictador, tenía el don de las palabras que le era extremadamente eficiente al dar órdenes casi al grado de ser un segundo Hitler si no es que mejor, pero cuando se trababa de lo que Bombón lo hacía sentir…él se sentía como un bicho raro en un zoológico, ella tenía poder. Lo tenía en SU poder.

-Oh y también quiero lleves a mi mascota a dar una vuelta por el parque por las tardes—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Mascota?—

-Sí, no se conocen porque ella solo sale cuando se lo pido—

-¿¡Hay mas perros en esta casa!?—preguntó Brick desesperado no quería parecerse a Butch con Tiberius, aunque ningún animal le decía que hacer a Brick ni lo trataba como trapo viejo…justo como Tiberius lo hacía con Butch.

-¿Quién dijo que era un perro?—preguntó ella sonriendo divertida e intentando parecer seria.

-¡Ven acá Roma!—dijo Bombón gritando hacia su (gigantesca)cama donde no había nada.

-Ella es…¿tu amiga imaginaria?—preguntó él _*tanto azúcar le había afectado el cerebro a la pobre*_ pensó Brick

-Claro que no, mira—dijo apuntando hacia su cama.

Brick volteo de nuevo hacia su cama cuando de repente salió un leopardo muy grande de ojos verdes debajo de la cama de Bombón, este leopardo no se parecía a los que salían en la tele…este era más grande, y parecía más fuerte como si al animal le dieran esteroides, y a la vez parecía tan ágil y salvaje…*justo como la dueña* pensó Brick, aterrado.

Roma se acercó peligrosamente hacia Brick, como miran los leopardos a sus presas, _*valla que Butch tiene a la suerte de su lado*_

* * *

><p>-Ya estamos solos, deja de fingir Boomer—le dijo la rubia dulcemente al oji-azul.<p>

-Yo no estoy fingiendo, de verdad estoy inconsciente— respondió levantándose del sofá donde sus hermanos lo habían dejado.

Burbuja solo miro con cara de _'¿enserio Boomer?'_

-¿Qué?—pregunté él -oh— dijo dándose cuenta de que él solito se acababa de delatar.

_*Seré idiota*_ se dijo a sí mismo Boomer.

-¿Me torturaras?—le preguntó Boomer con miedo, cerrando el ojo derecho, como si esperara un golpe en la cara.

-No. Pero quiero que me ayudes a cuidar a mi lagartija-mascota—decía Burbuja muy feliz, ella no era tan salvaje como Bellota o vengativa como Bombón, al contrario le agradaba ver rostros nuevos en esa mansión tan grande, así no se sentiría tan sola.

-¿No quieres explicaciones ni nada?—preguntó Boomer sorprendido de la actitud de Burbuja.

-No, solo necesito ayuda con Eris—

-Bien, ¿qué tipo de lagartija es?—

-Es una lagartija de color verde obscuro, ¡muy linda!—dijo ella mientras salían a una parte del patio que milagrosamente no había sido afectado por la granada inofensiva de arrojo Bellota.

En esa parte del jardín, había una especie de mini-acuario japonés, _*un poco grande y exagerado para una lagartija*_pensó Boomer, pero entonces salió Eris del agua y se dio cuenta de porque el mini-acuario era tan grande…

-Bur-burbuja, e-eso no es una lagartija…-

-¡Claro que sí!—dijo ella sonriéndole a Eris

-No, e-eso es un cocodrilo gigante…-decía mirando asustado a Burbuja…sin duda para ser la más miedosa ella era demasiado valiente al jugar con un cocodrilo como si se tratara de una inocente lagartija.

Boomer se asusto, tanto que corrió hasta la mansión y Burbuja solo escucho el ruido que hacían sus pies en las escaleras

-¿Me pregunto por qué cada vez que nos visitan y ven a Eris, Roma o Tiberius, todos corren?—preguntó Burbuja mirando en dirección a la mansión mientras sobaba la cabeza de Eris.

* * *

><p><em>*No tengo ganas de torturarlo, pero el sabia como regresarnos a la normalidad…¡y lo estaba evitando! Como sea, ya se me ocurrirá algo*<em> pensaba Bombón.

_*Estoy segura de que Bellota ya está torturando extremosamente a Butch, pero no creo que Burbuja haga eso…tal vez necesita un empujoncito…*_pensó Bombón, pues sabía que su rubia amiga sería incapaz de torturar a una persona…conscientemente.

-¡Burbuja! ¿Vamos al centro comercial?—gritó para que su rubia amiga alcanzara a escuchar

-¡Claro!—la escucho gritar.

-¡Y trae a Boomer!—le grito Bombón a Burbuja.

*_Ahora sí, que empiece la diversión_…*pensó Bombón feliz.

Al ver bajar a Burbuja jalando del brazo a Boomer, noto la cara pálida de él. Estaba asustado…

_*Lo más seguro es que ya conoció a Eris*_ decía Bombón recordando las caras anteriores de las visitas de Burbuja.

-E-era muy grande, y venia hacia mi—decía Boomer aún en estado de shock y temblando un poco.

*_Definitivamente ya conoció a Eris_* pensó Bombón sonriendo, si esa era la cara al ver a 'la lagartija' de Burbuja, a quería ver la cara que pondría cuando viera que Burbuja gastaba dinero como marino ebrio, en montones y montones de ropa.

-Tiberius, de ahora en adelante, morderás a Butch en la pierna si no me obedece, ¿entendido?—decía Bellota mirando a su 'bebe' a lo que el perro le contesto con un ladrido.

-Dormirás en el cuarto de Butch, estarás atento de él y si trata de escapar ladraras dos veces y aullaras una, ¿entendido?—le preguntó una vez más Bellota al 'cachorrito' que le volvió a contestar con un ladrido y empezó a mover la colita, sin duda ella y Tiberius disfrutarían esto más que nadie.

Ahora estaba más concentrada en buscar las granadas inofensivas que tanto le gustaban, las usaba para des-estresarse, ya que tenía en sus manos algo tan poderoso y explosivo como ella, pero a la vez inofensivo, era peligro, pero peligro sano (N/A: ¿existirá eso?, bueno solo Bellota lo sabe disfrutar)

Estaba curioseando por la tienda ´´sana diversión…a veces´´ (si así se llamaba la tienda).

Cuando al salir se encontró con una mujer que parecía ser una gitana.

Ella le sonrió y le mostro –y dejó en sus manos- tres botellas con un extraño liquido negro en el, pero cada una de ellas tenía una etiqueta con símbolos diferentes en ellas, un rombo rosa, un cuadrado verde pastel, y un ovalo azul cielo…

-¿Qué son…?—preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, pero la gitana ya no estaba, ni siquiera Tiberius le haba ladrado a la extraña.

Noto que tiberius tenía una extraña nota en su hocico y se la quito para leerla.

No te asustes Bellota, solo quiero ayudarte, guarda estas botellas bien, ¿si?

Una es para Bombón, otra para Burbuja y la otra es para tí.

Posdata: no las uses, el destino hará que esas botellitas entren en juego cuando sea necesario,

Cuando Bellota menos lo esperaba la nota se desintegro en sus manos, eso le parecía extraño, pero ella no pensaba que pudiera ser malo el líquido que había en las botellitas, ¿o si?

* * *

><p>-¡Ya no puedo más!—decía Boomer muy cansado.<p>

-No seas exagerado, solo hemos recorrido dos tiendas—decía Bombón caminando con Burbuja unos cuantos metros delante de Boomer.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?—decía Burbuja viendo que Boomer llevaba demasiadas bolsas y cajas de zapatos cargando a la vez.

-Nah, Burbuja, debemos entrenarlo, ¡apenas llevamos dos tiendas!—decía Bombón.

-Y eso que Burbuja no ha comprado nada—decía Boomer.

-Que, ¿ya te cansaste?—le preguntó Bombón burlonamente.

-Si un poco—le dijo Boomer, aunque estaba seguro que él era el que menos estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de aprovecharse de ellas…

-Y lo que nos falta por recorrer, tienes suerte de que a Bellota no le guste ir de compras, más que para sus armas—decía Bombón.

_*Si Butch se llega a casar con Bellota, al menos no experimentará esta horrible experiencia_* pensaba Boomer imaginando ¿Qué sería de él si se casaba con Burbuja?

-¡mira esos zapatos!—decía Bombón

-No, ¡mira esos otros!- gritaba Burbuja

Y así las dos chicas entraron corriendo hacia la tienda de miles de zapatos.

Había un letrero en la entrada que decía que por persona, solo podían tener tres pares para medirse a la vez, y la tienda está llena de mujeres desesperadas por encontrar los tacones de sus sueños , Bombón tenía cuatro pares de zapatos diferentes y Burbuja cinco, ósea tenían 9 pares entre las dos, pero no podían medírselos…

Bombón y Burbuja calzaban del mismo número, pero no podían dejar ninguno de los pares, sino se los llevarían, de pronto Bombón miro los pies de Boomer y sonrió malignamente…

Boomer miro los pies de Bombón y Burbuja y luego los suyos…viendo que una de sus pesadillas se convertía en realidad…

_*Oh no*_ pensó Boomer al ver claramente lo que Bombón tenía en mente…

-Oh si—dijo Bombón viendo la expresión de Boomer y pasándole tres pares de zapatillas con tacones altos, mientras ella y burbuja se quedaban con otros tres, dejando a muchas mujeres tristes, pues estaban esperando a que ellas dos dejaran tres pares para poder medírselos, pero claramente eso no iba a pasar…

* * *

><p>LocaPorLosRRBZ : bueno, ya dijiste me avisas<p>

ROCuevas : qué bueno que te gusta!

blossXbrick : haha si!

Roxi Gonzales/ Romi : gracias por las ideas! Algunas de ellas las verán más adelante…y dele a tu hermana que gracias! (me ha de odiar por que en el capitulo anterior te dije que la molestaras ;p ) por cierto, ya lei tu fic y me encanto, pero no pude dejar un comentario, porque la compu me dice que no pudo cargar la pagina y no me deja comentar ;S pero me gusto mucho, te mande un correo ;)

Kurousagii : qué bueno que te saque una risa, eso me hace feliz! Y boomer es MÁS tonto que grande XD

Naty: yep, en cierto modo son esclavos de las chicas ;) y los celos vendrán un poco más adelante

Angelic-bloody-night: así de largos está bien? XD (es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora)

Lady-Of-The-Death :ha pues mira, bombón consigue los frascos en el callejón Diagon, (el de Harry Potter) hhaha ya descubrí su secreto!

BrickxBloss-Reds: si…hahahha si, butch lavara la ropa de bellota, gracias por la idea!

HoshitaSweet :si, yo quiero uno como roma ;) un hermoso leopardito

Iru-can loli dark :hahahah si te imaginas? Hhaha 'mataste a mi hermano, no me tortures mas!'


	13. Rombo

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : hahah 'que wey' haha como me reí con tu comentario! Fue…muy espontaneo! ahaha

**Naty** : si verdad? Asi lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer exámenes sorpresas y eso..

**Roxi Gonzales** : chica! Tu fic me encanta! Continua! Y si, en parte se lo merecen

**blossXbrick** : haha si…pero ya verás que pronto e lo tomara tan enserio!

**Angelic-bloody-night** : qué bueno que te gusto!

**K-117** : tnks!

**Dianachu9** : que mal! Mucha suerte con tus exámenes! Y aquí esta e otro capi!

**chikaBlossxBrick** : ya merito! Cody…ya casi aparece y a randy…espéralo muy pronto!

**Kurousagii** :ahah si!

**Gaby2307** : chica! Gracias! (en algún momento me dejaste mi review numero 100) y lo de las mascotas…burbuja lo explicara ;)

**Byb03** : hahah si, en eso estoy…

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : bueno, pero ya dijiste…me avisas!

* * *

><p>-¡Hora del baño!—dijo Butch entrando al cuarto de Bellota que estaba sentada frente a su televisión de plasma, para tomarla por la cintura.<p>

-¡¿Qué haces?!—le gritó muy avergonzada.

-Es hora de que te bañes—dijo Butch con simpleza.

-¡Si, ya lo sé!—decía ella enojada porque no la dejo terminar de ver su programa favorito, pero más que nada, por tomarla de esa manera.

-¡PERO QUE HACES?!-dijo ella alterada, Butch intentaba quitarle el pantalón.

-Tranquila, ambos sabemos que de verdad lo deseas—dijo Butch muy serio.

Y Butch se gano un pase de cortesía hacia el mundo de la inconsciencia por una granada inofensiva que le dio en la cara de parte de Bellota.

-Ahora…donde deje esos frascos que me dio la bruja en ese callejón…-decía Bellota recordando la nota, pero no recordaba donde los había dejado.

* * *

><p>-¡Roma! ¡No te comas a ese niño!—le gritaba Brick a la 'mascotita' de Bombón.<p>

Había mucha gente en las calles, pero paso que daban, calle que se despejaba, Brick no estaba seguro porque, si era porque él era un RRB o porque había un leopardo, o porque un RRB traía consigo a un leopardo…lo más seguro es que fuera la opción tres.

De momentos Roma se quedaba sentada, muy quieta solo observándolo, sus ojos eran verdes, pero tenían una mirada calculadora, y a la vez parecía ser un leopardo inofensivo, era como tener a una PPG pero más callada.

Era como su dueña, pero ¿Cómo Bombón llego a tener un leopardo cómo mascota?

Roma se había acercando a él demasiado, como tratando de infundirle miedo y lo estaba logrando.

-Mira mamá, ¡el RowdyRuff rojo le tiene miedo a un leopardito!—dijo un niño a lo lejos, lo bastante audible para que todos lo escucharan.

-Parece demasiado miedoso para ser un Rowdy, ¡yo digo que él es un Power ranger!—dijo otro a lo lejos.

-¡Yo digo que se parece a Alvin, de las ardillas!—gritó una niña a lo lejos, uniéndose a la disputa por saber quién realmente era él.

-¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Yo no soy ningún Power Ranger, odio a esos tipos con mi alma!—gritó Brick enojado es que nadie lo comparaba con el Power Ranger rojo, ¡Odiaba esa serie con toda su alma!

Lo mejor sería regresar a casa y ahí ver que desea la dictadora chantajista que lo traía como le daba la gana.

* * *

><p>-No lo puedo creer—decía Boomer entrando a la casa y dejando las bolsas en el suelo.<p>

-¿Qué?—preguntaba Burbuja comiendo del helado que traía.

-¡Mis pies! No puedo creer que me hicieran modelar las zapatillas ¡y no conformes con eso me hicieran usar vestidos a juego!—decía Boomer indignado viendo las fotos que había tomado Bombón…

_*Espero que eso no salga a la luz*_ pensaba Boomer ¿Qué haría si eso llegara a manos de sus hermanos?

-¡Pero se te veían lindos!—decía Burbuja.

-Y eso que no pudimos comprar más solo porque a cada mujer de la tierra se le ocurrió ir de compras a ese lugar—decía Bombón divertida por la pequeña tortura que le dio a Boomer.

En ese momento entro Roma a la sala sola, Brick no venía con ella.

-¿dejaste a Roma salir?-pregunto Burbuja viendo como Boomer se ponía pálido del susto.

-No…ella iba con ¡BRICK!—gritó mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza, había olvidado decirle que si roma se aburría, ella muy sigilosamente encontraba la forma de escapar y de regresar sola a casa, o simplemente se lo comía.

-Saldré a buscarlo y a decirle ese detallito sobre Roma, y tu Roma, ¡A la habitación!—ordenó mientras salía en busca de Brick.

-Oye, ¡pero ya es tarde!—le gritaba Burbuja preocupada, como siempre.

-¿Y-y eso?—tartamudeaba Boomer.

-Oh, solo era Roma—dijo Burbuja muy sonriente, en el fondo Boomer era miedoso, y pensar que era el que aterrorizaba a los ciudadanos de saltadilla hace unos años atrás.

-Dime Burbuja, ¿Porqué tienen animales tan…exóticos?—preguntó Boomer.

-Bueno veras…cuando Bellota cumplió dieciséis años le regalaron un cachorrito, y le dijeron que no crecería mucho…

-Le mintieron—dijo él, afirmando lo obvio.

-Oh si, totalmente—dijo Burbuja recordando cuando el perro comenzó a crecer y crecer como si no hubiera una mañana y Bellota no sabía qué hacer con el inocente 'cachorrito'.

-Pero Bellota ama a Tiberius—dijo ella mirando la cara de Boomer, el cual seguía con dudas.

-¿Y ese leopardo?—

-Bueno, la vez que Bombón fue de vacaciones a África, encontró un cachorrito…al principio parecía un gatito pero mientras pasaban los días la piel le se iba manchando, y ahí nos dimos cuenta de que Roma no era un gatito abandonado…era un leopardo—dijo con simpleza.

-¿Quién confunde un leopardo con un gato?—preguntó Boomer un poco incrédulo y luego empezó a reír, ni él se creía tan capaz de eso. ¿O sí?

-No te rías,! es que si la hubieras visto de bebe!—decía Burbuja riendo con Boomer.

-¿y tu 'lagartija'?—preguntó Boomer, aún más curioso por saber esa respuesta.

-Esa fue un obsequio de mi ex novio—decía un poco triste al recordarlo, se notaba que no tenía buenos recuerdos de él.

-¿Quién?—preguntó.

_*El debía odiar a Burbuja*_ pensó molesto.

-No creo que lo conozcas…-dijo ella desanimada, no quería hablar de él.

-Pero quiero saber su nombre—dijo Boomer muy serio, hasta un poco molesto.

-Está bien, se llama Cody—dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?—

-Dos meses antes de que ustedes se convirtieran en nuestros niñeros-

-¿Y porque terminaron?—preguntó Boomer.

-No importa, no volveré con el de todos modos—decía Burbuja mientras se iba de ahí hacia su habitación, dejando a Boomer más serio que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>-BRICK!—gritaba bombón por las calles, ya ere un poco tarde, no encontraba al pelirrojo y estaba atardeciendo<p>

*_Debí traer a roma…o mi cinturón…o al menos mi celular*_ pensaba bombón, hace mucho que ninguna de sus amigas utilizaba su cinturón, ya casi no había problemas pero nunca estaba de mas

Bombón iba caminando por unas calles un poco oscuras, no le gustaba nada pero tenía el presentimiento de que brick se encontraba cerca….además, solo revisaría unas cuadras mas, si no lo encontraba regresaría a la mansión… _*porque todo esta tan vacio?*_

-Mira nada mas…-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¿Quien eres?—

-Eso no importa linda, lo que importa es que quiero—decía un chico de unos 26 años de cabello oscuro de ojos negros y piel blanca.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Bombón tratando de no sonar tan asustada como realmente se estaba poniendo.

_*DEMONIOS! ¿Y la gente? ¿Dónde está el inútil de Brick cuando se le necesita!?*_ pensaba muy asustada Bombón, ya había estado en una situación parecida, pero en ese entonces traía su cinturón consigo y logro escapar fácilmente.

Entonces, decidió que no esperaría la respuesta del tipo, no quería arriesgarse a nada así que salió corriendo.

_*Espero que las personas del zoológico no se hayan llevado a Roma o la chantajista me torturara!*_

Frente a él apareció una botellita con un rombo rosa, dentro de la botellita había un liquido negro, cuando menos lo pensó el líquido se derramo sobre él.

-¡Qué asco!—dijo Brick.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!—escucho un grito bastante familiar…

_*Bombón!*_ pensó mientras corría, pero noto que de repente todo le parecía más…¿grande? Pero eso no era lo importante ahora…

-¡Butch, despierta ya!-dijo Bellota moviendo a Butch que aún no despertaba.

-Creo que se me paso la mano…-dijo Bellota mientras veía entrar a Tiberius que se preparaba para morder a Butch.

-¡NO! No lo muerdas…no hoy—dijo mientras lo subía a su cama, el perro solo la miraba...sin moverse.

-Dejémoslo descansar—dijo mientras apagaba la luz y salía con Tiberius de su habitación. Hasta un inútil como él merecía un descanso de vez en cuando.

-¡Baja de ahí!—le gritaba el tipo a Bombón que se había subido a un poste de luz.

-¡AYUDA!—gritaba Bombón, ya no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperada, las calles se veían desiertas y ella estaba resbalándose del poste casi hasta llegar al suelo.

-Lastima, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero—decía el tipo acercándose a Bombón mientras ella solo se pegaba lo mas que podía al suelo.

-¡No esta vez!—dijo un niño poniéndose frente al tipo.

-Niño, por tu seguridad, mejor lárgate—le dijo el tipo ignorando a el pequeño estorbo.

-¡Que tu midas más de dos metros no quiere decir que sea un niño!— Dijo mientras le daba una patada entre su entrepierna.

-¡vámonos!—le gritó a Bombón mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambos salían corriendo.

Corrieron demasiado, casi llegaban a la mansión, solo faltaban un par de cuadras pero se detuvieron a tomar algo de aire.

-Gracias enserio, pero ¿quién eres?—preguntó Bombón a su salvador que aún le daba la espalda mientras corrían.

-¿Cómo que quién soy?—

_*Esa voz…me suena, pero sería imposible, el solo es un niño…uno…¡OH POR DIOS!*_

-¡BRICK!—dijo viendo al niño que recién se volteaba a verla sonriente.


	14. Ovalo

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Hacerles esto es mejor que hacer el mal o dominar el universo!— dijo cierto demonio rojo desde la luna, si era Él. Ya se había rendido, era imposible…no pudo con ellas; Mojo Jojo, Princesa, Sedusa, Peludito, los hijos de Mojo o él mismo. ¡Pero nunca creyó que sería tan divertido hacer que los Rowdy y ellas vivieran sobre el mismo techo! Definitivamente dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, ya no las buscaría mas, no las destruiría. ¿Qué haría? Solo observaría todo con un plato lleno de palomitas…Era más divertido y menos cansado. Además ya se deberían de haber abierto los frascos que le dio a Bellota…

* * *

><p>-¿T-tu? ¿Cómo?—preguntó asombrada Bombón, una vez que lo había visto de pies a cabeza, no había duda era Brick pero en miniatura.<p>

-No lo sé, vamos a casa—dijo tomando su mano otra vez, le gustaba ser niño, así el no se sonrojaba ni nada, y las palabras simplemente salían de su boca conforme lo pensaba. O..¿Acaso al crecer te vuelves mas idiota?, si eso debía ser.

* * *

><p>De la nada, un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos, ¿Porqué? Quién sabe… De repente la cara de Boomer se puso seria y no decía nada ni siquiera a miraba.<p>

-¡Ya llegamos!—gritaron dos voces una era la de Bombón y la otra…de ¿Brick? No lo sabía pero se oía diferente.

-Al fin llegaron esos dos, ya me tenían preocupada—dijo Burbuja.

-¿Boomer?—

-¿Qué?—le contestó cortante.

-¿Porque estas tan molesto conmigo?— preguntó Burbuja un poco triste, no le gustaba hacer enojar a nadie, pero ella no había hecho nada para molestarlo…¿o sí?

-¿Quién dijo que estaba molesto contigo?—contestó con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-¿Entonces que tienes?—

-Nada—dijo notando algo en la bolsa de su chamarra (suéter/sudadera).

-¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Burbuja.

-Si, seguro—dijo él sacando un frasquito de su chamarra.

-¿Qué es eso?—

-No tengo idea…-dijo mientras tomaba ese frasquito para examinarlo mejor. Era una botella pequeña, podía agarrarla con dos dedos, en el centro tenía un ovalo azul cielo, como los ojos de Burbuja, y dentro un liquido negro.

Cuando menos pensó la botella se rompió, y el liquido se escurrió por sus manos.

-¡Oh por dios Boomer! ¿Te cortaste o algo?—preguntó Burbuja asustada.

-Eh, no estoy bien, es solo…- y se desmallo…solo unos segundos, lo suficiente para darse un golpe contra el piso…

-Estoy bien, estoy bien—decía intentando levantarse, pero por alguna razón le costaba más trabajo de lo habitual hacerlo.

Volteo a ver a Burbuja, le pareció extraño que no lo ayudara, ella era muy amable, así que volteo a verla…ella estaba en shock.

-¿Bo-Boomer?—preguntó Burbuja como si no creyera lo que veía.

-Si, ¿me ayudas?—le dijo él, ella solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente y lo ayudo a levantarse.

En cuanto se levanto, su espalda tronó.

-¡Mi columna!—gritó Boomer tocándose la espalda, lo curioso es que su voz sonaba un poco mas…¿apagada?

-¿Quién es el anciano?—preguntó Boomer viendo a un viejo que por el poco cabello que no le quedaba canoso, parecía ser rubio y de ojos azules.

-B-Boomer, ese es un espejo—le dijo Burbuja aún sin salir del shock, miro a Boomer crecer en un instante ¡Literalmente!

Boomer solo se puso pálido, no podía ser él. ¡¿Cómo iba a ser el ese anciano!?, ¡No! ¡No! No y ¡NO!. Esto no le podía estar pasando a él, ¡no! ¡Ahora si ese tal 'Cody' volvía sería más fácil quitarle a Burbuja! Tenía que regresar a la normalidad, ¡ya! Aunque podía sacar provecho de esto…

-Hay, ¡hay mi corazón! ¡Me duele!—decía Boomer tocándose el pecho.

-Eh…Boomer, tu corazón está del otro lado—Le dijo Burbuja.

-Olvídalo, el dolor ya paso…pero de repente me dio mucho sueño –

-Puedes dormir en mi recamara si lo deseas—le dijo amablemente Burbuja.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a tu habitación?—dijo Boomer acercándose a Burbuja.

-Sí claro—dijo ella, Burbuja lo notó…él estaba buscando la forma de sacar provecho de eso…después de todo el era un Rowdy, y a ella no le molestaba. Además Boomer se veía lindo a esa edad…que debían ser aproximadamente unos..¿Sesentaiocho años?

_*Sólo espero que no necesite ayuda para bañarse o para ir al baño*_ pensaba Burbuja preocupada.

* * *

><p>-Bombón— habló Brick.<p>

-¿Si?—preguntó aún sin entender como se había convertido en un niño de diez años…

-Necesito ir al baño—dijo intentando incomodar a Bombón, cosa que logró.

-E-este bien…vamos…¡OLLE! TÚ RECUERDAS TODO! ¡DEBES RECORDAR COMO IR!—Dijo Bombón atando cabos.

-Lástima…pensé que sería divertido—dijo ahora el comportándose como sinvergüenza…oh si se estaba vengando de la vez que bombón salió de bañarse desnuda y como si nada.

_~ding dong~ (haha mi sistema de sonido)_

-Ve al baño mientras voy a ver quién es—

-No, mejor te acompaño y te espero—

_*¿Qué pretende ese mocoso!*_ se preguntaba Bombón mientras abría la puerta sin ver quién era.

-Hola—dijo Bombón al abrir la puerta a modo de saludo.

-¿Quién es?—Preguntó Brick.

-Hola Bombón, y hola niño —decía un chico de ojos café claros y cabello café oscuro un poco más alto que Bombón.

-¡Randy!—dijo ella muy feliz y se aventó a él para abrazarlo.

-¡No!—dijo Brick mientras que se acercaba a ellos y apartaba a Bombón del abrazo de Randy.

-Tranquilo niño, no le haré nada a tu hermana…nada que no quiera—le dijo Randy a Brick en un susurro.

-Ella no es mi hermana, ya lo veras cuando crezca _*Te patearé el trasero y…*_ ¡ella será mi novia!—Dijo Brick haciendo berrinches.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan chan!<strong>

**¿En qué creen que se convertirá butch?**

**¡Apuesto a que no lo adivinan!**

**Kuroda117** : hahaha alrato yo en la cárcel XD no, solo era el polvo de el otra vez…pero no para todos funcionara igual.

**BrickxBloss-reds** :SI! ¡Justamente es hara Brick! O bueno, había pensado que bombón le cepillara el cabello a el ajajaja te imaginas? Una lucha épica tratando de quitarle la gorra!

**Naty** : si, en un principio lo había pensado, pero sería como repetir la historia y eso sería…aburrido asi que…mejor solo Brick será un niño y Boomer un ancianito quejumbroso!

**ROCuevas** :sigue leyendo y lo sabras! Gracias por tu comentario :D

**blossXbrick** : lo see! Que lindoo :3

**Angelic-bloody-night** : hahah no…en el caso de Bombón si!

**Roxy Gonzales** : si! Y ustedes continúen su historia! Me encanta!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** :aww lo se igual yoo!

**Lia-sennenko** : jaja aun les queda mucho que recorrer por el camino del dolor XD gracias!

**Dekki yorokobi** : tiempo sin leerte! Y si, amo la ley y el orden UVE! (y muchas series policiacas)

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : sip, el si recuerda todo, hahah trepadora por naturaleza haha

**Ta-Min Ishida 84** : ya no esperes aquí está la conti!


	15. Cuadrado

**¡Hola!**

_Bueno, ustedes pensaran…¿si Brick es un niño y Boomer un anciano…entonces Butch será un bebe o un adulto?. ERROR. De hecho yo había pensado que Butch sería una lechuga, no se…el otro día vi una y de inmediato pensé en Butch, pero luego pensé…¿enserio mujer? Y luego me conteste…nah de ser así entonces no tendría mucho dialogo así que me decidí por…bueno mejor léanlo…_

* * *

><p>-Ya lo dejamos descansar demasiado…-le decía una Bellota ya con su pijama lista para dormirse y a Tiberius le había puesto un gorrito amarillo con nueves azules que le había comprado Burbuja una vez.<p>

-¡Despierta gran pervertido!—dijo Bellota aventándole una granada inofensiva a Butch en la cara.

-¡_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_—se oyó por toda la habitación de Bellota si las granadas no fuera inofensivas estaría segura que los vecinos se quejarían de vez en cuando.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! ME QUEIRES MATAR?¡—le gritaba un asustado Butch a Bellota, pero se arrepintió al ver a Tiberius listo para atacarlo ya que había osado gritarle de esa manera a su 'mama'.

-Cállate hieres mis sentimientos—dijo Bellota haciéndose la dolida por el comentario de Butch.

-Tiberius, muéstrale lo que haces cuando alguien hiere mis sentimientos—le dijo Bellota al pero.

Tiberius se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a Butch, mientras este observaba y pensaba una forma de escapar sano y salvo lo más rápido que podía. Tiberius se le acercó y creyó que todos sus dientes le perforarían el estomago o una pierna….o peor…su bello rostro, ¡No! No y NO! Sin su belleza el mundo estaría perdido. Pero Tiberius no hiso nada de eso, por el contrario…levanto la pata y se hiso sobre Butch.

-¡MALDITO PERRO DEL MAL!—grito Butch mientras Bellota reía descontroladamente.

-JAJAJAJA¡ bien hecho mi hermoso bebe! JAJAJAJA—felicitaba entre risas a Tiberius.

-Si bien hecho perro, te hiciste sobre mí ¡EN el cuarto de Bellota!—dijo Butch esperando a que Bellota se diera cuenta que eso no era lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho.

-¡DEMONIOS!—dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo su amado can.

*J_AJAJA ¡pero valió la pena! JAJAJA_* pensaba ella.

- Tú, ¡ve al baño a cambiarte!—le dijo Bellota a Butch, no quería regañar a su bebe, y no lo haría porque para empezar Tiberius no tuvo la culpa….si tan solo hubiera pensado las cosas antes…¡no hubiera sido tan gracioso ver como Butch cambiaba sus colores de la ira a la vergüenza!

-¿No quieres cambiarme?—pregunto Butch pícaramente sosteniendo otro par de pantalones que había comprado el día que las enanas regresaron a la normalidad…si mientras Brick buscaba a Boomer y a las mocosas desesperadamente el compraba ropa para él y sus hermanos, luego se lo agradecerían.

-Claro que si…-dejo Bellota seductoramente acercándose a él.

-¡PERO POR OTRO!—dijo para luego aventarlo a la puerta del baño y cerrarla después de que Butch cayó dentro

-Que lastima porque yo no te cambiaria por ninguna otra—dijo Butch una vez que estuvo adentro de baño, se puso el par de pantalones…el otro lo quemaría cuando tuviera tiempo, además este par era negro

Salió y no vio a Bellota por la habitación ni a Tiberius, imagino que debieron haber salido por las cosas para limpiar la gracia del perro…

-Bueno—dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso

-¡AY!—se levanto rápidamente Al sentarse algo hiso '_crack_' algo así como de vidrio…si definitivamente era vidrio ya que le empezó a picar en el trasero.

-Oh no…esto no debería pasarle a ningún hombre—dijo viendo una mancha en el piso… ¿Acaso eso era…sangre?

Se acercó más a la mancha para notar que no, no era sangre era un liquido negro, así que saco lo que debía estar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y eran muchos pedacitos de vidrio…muy finos y pequeños, al agarrarlos se hizo unos pequeñísimos cortes.

* * *

><p>-<em>(Ladrido de Tiberius)<em>—

-No, claro que no me estoy suavizando con él, lo que pasa es que fue mi culpa, además limpiando mis errores, para la próxima pensaré mejor cuando te ordené 'defenderme' de Butch—decía Bellota a Tiberius, no es que ella le entendiera…pero parecía que el perro si le entendiera a ella, eran como madre-hijo muy unidos…a pesar de que no eran de la misma especie.

-_(Otro ladrido de Tiberius)_—

-¡Claro que sí! Si el pervertido y yo dormiremos en la misma cama, ¡tú dormirás en medio!— la verdad Bellota no creía que Butch fuera capaz de aprovecharse más de la cuenta…aunque si estaba un poco nerviosa…después de todo sería la primera vez que dormirían en la misma cama desde que habían llegado a la mansión.

-_(otro ladrido)_—

-Porque aun no hecho nada como para mandarlo al patio o a otro lugar feo a dormir, aparte que me parece…que lo hemos torturado demasiado…y si seguimos así, lo matare y no disfrutare torturándolo más -

-Listo ya llevó lo necesario para limpiar, vamos—dijo Bellota cargando unos productos de limpieza.

La puerta de la habitación de bellota se abrió y Butch miro a Bellota.

Corrió a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

-¿P-pero que tienes?—preguntó confundida y shockeada Bellota, nunca creyó ver a Butch ¡llorando! ¡Y abrazándola como consolación!.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que en vez de llanto Butch solo sollozaba.

-¿Ahora me dices que tienes?—preguntó Bellota mirando a Tiberius que estaba tan sorprendido como ella, el pobre perro ni siquiera se había puesto en posición de ataque para morder a Butch cuando corrió a abrazarla...

-Es que…es que…mira—dijo Butch mostrando su dedo donde había un poco de sangre.

-¡No seas llorón!—dijo apartándose de él para buscar una curita(de esas benditas que te ponen en el dedo (N/A: por cierto, en este momento traigo una…el papel es cosa seria) de su cajón y ponerla en su dedo.

-Gracias—dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego abrazarla.

-De nada—dijo ella intentado zafarse de su abrazo y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Butch.

¡El muy infeliz le estaba robando su primer beso!

¿Lo peor de todo? A ella le gustó lo que estaba haciendo.

Y lo permitió hasta que quedaron sin aire.

-Ve a dormir—le dijo Butch agarrando las cosas para limpiar 'la gracia' que había hecho Tiberius.

-Aha—dijo Bellota…no sabía cómo reaccionar, o que le pasaba al idiota de Butch.

Bellota subió a la cama y se acostó del lado izquierdo había suficiente lugar para los tres, ella Tiberius y Butch.

-Sube—le dijo a Tiberius dando palmaditas en el centro de la cama, pero ella estaba mirando a Butch el estaba como si nada limpiando 'la gracia' de Tiberius.

-¿Tiberius?—preguntó ahora volteando a ver al perro que por primera vez no obedecía Bellota, el solo la miró y luego le dirigió una mirada Butch y se hechó en el tapete que quedaba del lado de Bellota, pero por alguna razón no quiso subir a la cama, le dejo le espacio a Butch quien ya había terminado de limpiar y había bajado a dejar las cosas…

_*¿Qué onda con su nueva actitud?*_ pensó Bellota y se refería a los dos.

Entonces miro otra pequeña mancha del otro lado del piso, y estaba segura que no era de ella…aún no estaba en esos días…además…¿Qué hacia esa mancha en el piso?

Se acercó a ella y noto que era una mancha negra y cerca de ella había trocitos de vidrio…tomo uno donde se veía una figura de color verde…

Entonces un fugaz recuerdo se le vino a la memoria…

-¡Los frascos!—dijo mientras buscaba los otros dos, los había perdido pero no ella no los había tocado después de que la misteriosa mujer en el callejón se los dio.

_*¿Tendrán algo que ver?*_ pensó mientras regresaba a la cama si era así lo investigaría mañana, ella siempre era la primera en dormirse y nada lo cambiaria, de seguro sus amigas aún estarían despiertas…

* * *

><p><strong>Lia-sennenko<strong> : nah, aun…lo sé, se ha de ver super lindoo!

**blossXbrick**: pues no se, yo había pensado inventar a un personaje pero al último me decidi por Randy, pero como dicen por ahí…fácil viene fácil se va.

**Naty** : hahah lo se solo a burbuja le parecería lindo

**Kuroda117** : hahhaha si lo había pensado pero…no se…por ahí va el asunto

**ROCuevas** : eso hará!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : haha que bueno! Que se me cruzo por la cabeza…una lechuga ahahah XD

**Lady-of-The-Death** :hahah si por ahí va…en un sentimental..

**BlossxBrick-Reds** : hay lo se! Brick sería el bebe perfecto ^^

**Roxi Gonzales** : haha tranquila! Y espero que continúes tu historia ya que estoy al pendiente de ella

**Angelic-bloody-night** : si, per recuerda que no siempre ni todos los ancianos son tan lindos o amables…(mi abuela por ejemplo, si no fuera porque el asilo esta cerca, ya la hubiera llevado XD)

**Iru-chan loli dark** : ahah si brick hara berrinches muy seguido

**Dekki yorokobi** : no mucho, aun…

**Gaby2307** : apuesta perdida! haha , nimodo :/ pero espero que puedas segur comentando

**chikaBlossxBrick** : me gusto la opción d. haha si habrá muchos celos de parte de ellos!

**Lakytu-chan** : sip, y continua tu fic!

**Byb03** : sip, será su tortua hahah


	16. El capitulo que no supe que nombre poner

_*Qué haré con Boomer?*_pensaba Burbuja mientras veía al viejito dormir cómodamente.

-( ronquido ultrasónico por parte de Boomer) —

_*¿O que le diré a sus hermanos? ¿O a mis amigas?*_

-(otro súper ronquido)—

_*Cómo haré que deje de roncar tan fuerte?*_ pensaba aún más preocupada Burbuja. Si pedía el consejo de Bellota, de seguro Boomer terminaría en un asilo, así que a la que debía pedir un consejo seria a Bombón.

* * *

><p>-HAHAHAH- él se revolcaba en el sillón junto con Kuroda de la risa viendo las desgracias de otras personas, a Él se le salían las palomitas hasta por la nariz, si, se divertía mucho<p>

¿Cómo demonios no lo pensó antes? Esto valía oro, sin duda fue una gran idea haber hecho que tonto de Randy regresara y visitara a Bombón.

Ahora solo faltaban los verdecitos y azulitos aunque con la nueva actitud de Butch lo más probable es que terminen juntos antes que los otros …

Y finalmente Burbuja y el ancianito Boomer… ¿como a Burbuja le puede parecer lindo un ancianito quejumbroso y aprovechado? Pero bueno…hablamos de Burbuja…la misma que si estuviera en un desfile de asesinos en serie sin hogar le parecería lindo y tierno.

-Bueno…al parecer tendré que ponerle celos al asunto—dijo Él moviendo sus tenazas hacia una de las tres pantallas que tenía enfrente, y a la que él se dirigía era por supuesto…

-Lo siento Brick, jerarquía-dijo mirando la pantalla como si le diera lástima lo que estaba a punto de ver.

* * *

><p>-¡Brick levántate del suelo!—le decía Bombón apenada por lo que le había dicho a Randy.<p>

-¡No no no no!—dijo Brick dando vueltas en el suelo.

-Tranquilo, además…- se agacho a la altura de Brick para susurrarle algo.

-Tu eres muy pequeño para ella—dijo Randy echándole más leña al fuego.

-¡TE MATARÉ!—grito Brick levantándose del suelo con los puños en alto

-¡inténtalo pulga!- le dijo Randy.

-¡Brick, cálmate!—le dijo Bombón.

Randy solo le mostró una sonrisita que parecía casi malvada.

-Está bien, me calmare…¡buenas noches!—dijo para luego azotar la puerta en la cara de Randy después de haberle dado un empujón.

-¡BRICK!—

-¿Qué? Ya es tarde, es hora de que se vaya a su casa…—dijo jalándola de la mano hacia su habitación.

_*Uff…al menos no lo golpeó*_

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Bellota ella ya se había dormido mientras que Butch ya se había puesto una piyama para dormir.<p>

Abrió el closet de Bellota, para escoger la ropa de él y la de ella de una vez así podrían estar combinados y luego miro algo que no creyó ver puesto en Bellota nunca…

-¡Woow! ¡Qué ropa tan linda!—dijo Butch con voz chillona, casi llegando al rango de la de Burbuja.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

El despertador en la habitación de Bombón empezó a sonar sin control, Brick y Bombón dormían en la misma cama, la noche anterior ella le había dicho que el dormiría en el suelo, pero entonces Brick uso sus 'encantos' de niño pequeño y aparte de una sesión de berrinches, y los dos terminaron durmiendo en la cama de ella.

Bombón lentamente abrió sus ojos y notó que el mocoso de Brick la tenia abrazada, no podía soltarse, tal vez fuera un niño de ocho años pero tenía una fuerza tremenda.

El despertador que estaba en el máximo volumen no podía despertar a Brick, así que ella empezó a moverlo, pero no se despertaba….

* * *

><p>Burbuja abrió sus ojos escuchando un ruido a lo lejos…¿Acaso era el timbre de la casa? Oh… sólo el molesto despertador de Bombón…otra vez…<p>

Después se escucharon leves golpecitos en la puerta…si definitivamente alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Boomer seguía aún dormido pero se estaba despertando después de escuchar tan molestos ruidos.

_*Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es a estas horas*_ pensó Burbuja levantándose del suelo, donde durmió.

_*Qué bueno que mi habitación esta alfombrada*_ pensó.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente llegando a la puerta , estaba a punto de abrirla pero antes de abrirla unas manos se le adelantaron, y se puso delante de la puerta impidiendo que se viera Burbuja.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo muy lindo, con un ramo de tulipanes de todos colores.

-¿Está Burbuja?—preguntó con una pizca de timidez.

-Depende, ¿Quién eres?—le preguntó Boomer apuntándole al chico con su bastón en la cara.

-Un viejo ex novio y amigo—dijo el apenado.

-Entonces NO—dijo Boomer y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Quién era?—preguntó Burbuja.

-Un vendedor de pizza, se equivoco de casa—mintió el anciano con audacia.

-¿Un vendedor de pizza a las seis y media de la mañana?—preguntó incrédula Burbuja.

-¿Crees que solo los lecheros madrugan?—le respondió con otra pregunta el anciano.

_-touche—_

* * *

><p><strong>Lady-Of-The-Death<strong> : haha si o un limón o un pepino o una varita de apio… hahah los tres son verdes…

**Naty**: no te gustaría que se volviera…un afeminadito rarito? Hahaha XDD

**Roxi gonzales** : que mal! Espero que le inspiración del universo este contigo

**Gaby2307** : que bueno que te gusto! Y si! Perdiste la apuesta, lero lero (8) hahaah examenes del mal!

**Lia-sennenko** : m….pensare como incluir la idea XD pero pobre butch a el es al que mas torturo XD

**Kuroda117** : hahah nah, por el momento no habra tantas perversiones…

**blossXbrick** : awww! Perdon no sabia :C pero devio tener sus motivos… y tambien espero que hayas tenido un lindo san valentin!

**Hasstrol** : gracias! Y si ya lo lei

**Kurousagii** : la perdida! Ahaha si note tu ausencia nimodo u.u te los imajinas! ^^


	17. 4 In The Morning

Butch fue el primero en despertarse (claro entre Bellota, Tiberius y él mismo)

Estaba emocionado, la noche anterior había visto la ropa más linda que nunca había imaginado ver en Bellota. Y que estaba seguro nunca se la vería puesta.

Y luego vio a Tiberius…el perro lo miraba… ¿confundido?

Y entonces se le ocurrió a Butch.

* * *

><p>-¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES Y SANTOS SOBRE LA TIERRA!—gritó Bellota cuando despertó y vio la imagen más terrible que pudo imaginar jamás.<p>

-¿Tú crees que no combina o qué?—preguntó Butch mirándola, esperando su opinión.

Butch estaba parado frente a un espejo; tenia puesto un vestido de color verde oscuro con estrellas negras de tirantes (que nunca uso) , la falda tenia vuelo, y como él era un poco más alto apenas le tapaba el trasero, ¡gracias al cielo él se había puesto unas mallas blancas!, el escote…bueno como Butch no tenía nada uso unas camisetas para aparentar busto, se había soltado el cabello y lo tenía como ella cuando era más joven, solo que mas revuelto y como si no fuera poco, traía el lápiz labial rosa pálido de Bombón y sombra de ojos color negra que seguramente le había quitado mientras dormía, también traía unos tacones negros que estaba segura eran de Burbuja.

Eso definitivamente la había despertado.

Bellota no sabía si asustarse o reír…así que saco su cámara, luego acomodaría sus emociones.

-¡Dame tu mejor pose!—dijo tomando fotos con flash y sin flash.

Butch posaba en diferentes ángulos, e incluso se puso los lentes de sol de Burbuja que en verdad le hacían parecer una mujer.

_*Deja que tus hermanos vean esto*_ pensaba Bellota tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡TIBERIUS! ¡TIENES QUE VER ESTO!—le gritó a su "bebe".

-No, ¡Tú tienes que verlo!- le dijo Butch con voz chillona claro a propósito.

-¿Cómo que..—no termino la frase al ver a su 'bebe' salir del baño con la cabeza hacia abajo, claramente avergonzado.

Tiberius traía un vestido con tutu rosa, y sobre su cabeza traía una peluca rubia, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de rosa.

Ahora Bellota solo tenía cuatro preguntas en mente ¿Cómo consiguió ese vestido? Ella estaba segura de que lo había quemado, ¿Cómo logró domar a Tiberius? Ese perro odiaba a Butch, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Butch? ¿Debía seguir tomando fotos?

* * *

><p><em>(Din dong)<em>

-Yo abro—Dijo Burbuja.

-No yo puedo hacerlo—se ofreció Boomer bastoneando desde la cocina hasta donde estaba la puerta.

-No, yo lo hago—contradijo Burbuja ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandaba Boomer.

-Qué raro era el de las pizzas otra vez—decía Burbuja recordando que unos minutos atrás había ido a la mansión.

-Te dije que yo podía hacerlo, ¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque ahora soy un vejestorio no puedo hacer nada? ¿Qué soy un inútil? ¿He?—preguntaba enojado y ofendido Boomer, los años si que hacían a unos mas amargados…

-No, solo que yo estaba cerca y…-no termino de hablar.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso creíste que porque soy viejo no podría llegar nunca?—

-Claro que no, solo que…-

-Huuuuy discúlpeme señorita flash, pero no todos somos tan veloces como tú, si me disculpas iré a dormir…¿o crees que tardare milenios en subir y prefieres bajar la cama?—preguntó Boomer histérico.

-No claro que no—Burbuja prefería darle al razón antes de seguir discutiendo con Boomer.

-Oh y Burbuja…-

-¿Sí?—preguntó temerosa, de que siguiera con un discurso interminable.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a subir os escalones restantes?—preguntó el ancianito Boomer mirándola desde el primer escalón, tragándose su orgullo.

-Claro—dijo Burbuja en un suspiro, ¿Qué no hace unos minutos estaba ofendido?

-Mira si no quieres mejor dímelo y ¡deja de rezongar niña insolente! Creí que tú eras buena, no como todas las adolecentes de hoy, pero es colmo, ¡la humanidad colapsará a este ritmo!—dijo Boomer agitando su bastón como si la vida se le fuera en ello y Burbuja estaba preocupada de que le pudiera dar un ataque al corazón…

* * *

><p>Ya lo había intentado todo. Lo había pellizcado en los cachetes, le había aventado el agua que estaba en su florero, pero nada despertaba a ese mocoso berrinchudo.<p>

-¡BRICK!—Brick no se movía

-¡MOCOSO DEL MAL, LAVANTATE!—le gritó en el oído a Brick, pero solo logro que sonriera y con una mano se sobo la cara (imagínense un hámster! Aww ternuritas!) Y la volvió a abrazar.

-¡Aww!—dijo mirando al tierno niño que era ahora Brick, pero no debía dejarse engañar, ella sabía que el recordaba todo, o hacia a propósito el muy infeliz…pero en cierto modo le gustaba.

_*Qué asco, me siento una pedófila*_ pensó para sí misma.

Brick lentamente fue abriendo los ojos viendo a Bombón que estaba haciendo gestos extraños; primero tenía uno que expresaba que había visto algo lindo, luego paso a uno de enojo y después a uno de asco.

-¡Buenos días!—gritó Brick aun abrazándola.

-Buenas tardes diría yo, tienes el sueño ma…- pero no termino de hablar al sentir los pequeños labios de Brick sobre los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>BrickxBloss-Reds<strong> :mas que delicado…gay! Heriré su orgullo!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ** : nah, si los ago mas largo tardaría milenios en actualizar ¿Qué dices?

**Dianachu9** : nimodo :/ la mugrosa escuela del mal, pero que bueno leerte de nuevo por aquí, y que bueno que te guste

**Gaby2707** : vio un vestido verde! Ahahah entonces no dejemos que tu hermano se entere ;)

**Lia-sennemko** : XD es que no sabía cómo ponerle a ese capítulo XDD claro que importa dime en que parte te enredaste y te diré mas o menos que onda ;)

**Kurosagii** :hahah si ahora si ya lo perdimos u.u tal y como perdimos al papasote de Ricky martin! Ahaha aww y Brick…esperemos que dure mucho de chiquito 3

**Naty**: sip, usara sus encantos, un vestido…y aun no digo que le comprara butch! Aahah y gracias! Desde México ahaha

**Kuroda117**: jajaj y tu pizza fue gratis? ¿Me guardaras un pedazo? XD

**Lady-Of-The-Death** : hahah si, pobres iguales de tontos… que te parece un gay masculino? XD

**Roxi Gonzales** : gracias por el adelanto! Y no, no lo matara…tal vez solo lo deje mal herido e inconsciente…oh si y**Señoras y señores les recomiendo a roxy y a romi para detectives privadas**, ya que son buenas encontrando gente en facebook XD

**Carla kannou y majo Walker** : que bien que te gusta, aquí continúo

**Lucite199**: bueno, continuo y tu continua tus dos fics! Pero rápido o también yo moriré! Y será tu culpa ahaha


	18. La Granada Que desperto Al Diablo

_Si, si lo sé. Muy súper corto, ¡pero tengo una escusa! Es que me puse a mirar tooodos los capítulos de Hora de Aventura (1era temporada) y mi coeficiente intelectual disminuyo mucho (XD) pero valió la pena, y entonces me quede con la mente en blanco… bueno yo dije que tenía escusa, mas no que era buena n.n_

* * *

><p>Y Brick solo pensaba…le había tocado cuidar a esa pequeña chantajista cuando parecía de ocho, pero gracias al cielo ella no recordaba nada, ¿porque él sí?, bueno aún así pareciendo un niño de diez años, tenía que hacerla de niñero con ella ¿Por qué no divertirse?<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando dejo de sentir los pequeños labios sobre los suyos y abrió los ojos miro la sonrisa burlona de mini-Brick.<p>

-¿Me golpearas?—preguntó Brick inocentemente.

Oh si, quería golpearlo, pero no lo haría, no podía, además el al había salvado de un posible violador, mutilador, descuartizador, asesino o lo que fuera, gracias a él ella no lo averiguó.

-Vamos, sabes que quieres golpearme—le dijo viendo la expresión de su cara.

Y era cierto, tenía razón pero algo dentro de ella no quería golpearlo. Al contrario quería que lo hiciera otra vez pero…

-Quiero…pero no puedo—dijo Bombón en un susurro.

-¿ A no? ¿Y por qué no puedes?—preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Porque_…*¡qué demonios hago! ¡Soy la pedófila más grande de la historia de la humanidad!*_ porque si te golpeo no me detendré hasta…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando alguien entro a su habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Corazón, pásame ese peine—le dijo Butch a Bellota que desde hacía un rato había dejado de tomar fotos para empezar a tomar video.<p>

-¡Eww! No me digas corazón—le dijo aventándole el peine en la cabeza aprovechando que este… o 'esta' había volteado para seguir viéndose en el espejo.

-¡Hay! ¡Eso me dolió, ten más cuidado, soy una chica y nosotras somos más delicadas!—dijo Butch.

-¡Mentira!—dijo Bellota.

-¡Y tú que sabes sobre las chicas!—preguntó Butch.

-Duh, ¡Yo soy una!—dijo ella.

- ¿COMO?—preguntó Butch.

-¿Acaso el cabello largo no te dice nada?—dijo jalándose el cabello.

-Creí que eras un chico hippie—le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Con sombra de ojos negra que por cierto me robaste?—

-¡Yo pensaba que por las noches eras uno de esos a los que les gusta disfrazarse!—respondió Butch.

Este comentario hizo que a Bellota le saliera una venita en la frente. Es cierto, tal vez no era un princesita o muy femenina…¡pero no era para tanto! ¿Cómo? ¿cualquier persona pensaría que es un hombre? Además…los hombres notaban dos cosas que la diferenciaban de un hombre que se notaban a simple vista.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Y te bese! ¡Perdón es que enserio creí que eras hombre!—dijo Butch llevando sus dos manos para cubrir su boca.

_*Es todo, lo llevare con los demás*_ dijo Bellota con aura amenazante.

Agarro a Butch de la mano y le hablo a Tiberius para ir con los demás.

* * *

><p>-¡Ayuda!—entró Burbuja pidiendo ayuda a Bombón.<p>

-¿Brick tiene un hijo?—preguntó Burbuja al ver a un mini-Brick.

Bombón abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo.

-¡No me digas! ¡También es tu hijo! Cómo pudiste esconderlo de nosotras!-

-No seas boba, el no es—

-¿Si mami, porque nunca me trajiste contigo a tu casa?—dijo Brick fingiendo inocencia, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso duele—dijo sobando su cabeza.

-¿Brick?—

-Si…—dijo Brick sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe.

-Burbuja, ¿en qué necesitabas ayuda?-

-Síganme—dijo saliendo de la habitación de Bombón…y Brick para ir a la suya.

Cuando entraron vieron a un viejito ( o más bien lo oyeron roncar desde antes de entrar) que estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama de Burbuja.

-¿Y el anciano quién es?—preguntó Brick.

-¿ese es Boomer?—preguntó Bellota entrando con Butch de la mano.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?—preguntó Butch, de los tres él era quien no recordaba nada, Boomer tenía vagos recuerdos pero por la edad se le iban olvidando, y Brick si recordaba todo.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!—rieron todos al ver a Butch y a Tiberius claro menos Bellota que ya lo había 'superado' Burbuja fue la primera en reaccionar…estaban frente a un anciano que su carácter explotaba fácilmente…y estaban haciendo mucho ruido…

-¡SILENCIO!-habló recio -¡Despertarán al ogro!—dijo Burbuja en un susurro.

-Tranquila linda, no pasa nada—dijo Butch.

_*Sólo es cuestión de tiempo*_pensó Burbuja.

-¿Qué es esto?—dijo Butch sacando una de las granadas inofensivas de Bellota de la bolsa que le había quitado para usarla.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritaron todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lia-sennenko<strong> : si! ¡Lo transforme en un hermoso gay! Ahaha

**ROCuevas**: paso que butch es gay!

**Naty**: bueno, no fue precisamente por agradecimiento…

**BrickxBloss-Reds**: hahah XD

**Lady-Of-The-Death**: haha lo sé! es un pequeño genio del mal! XD

**Ta-Min Ishida 84**: aww que bien que te gusto

**Iru-chan loli dark:** aww también yo amo a Brick!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: si…pero no esta vez XD, no me llego el mensaje

**Kurousagii**: NO! No puedes secuestrarlo… yo lo secuestrare :3

**danitha-DN**: ay que linda! Gracias!

**Kuroda117**:no gracias, paguen ustedes n.n

**Lucite199**: bueno lo hare, pero continua tu también!

**Roxi Gonzales (y Romi)** : hahah te imaginas que golpe tan duro a su ego serán esas fotos y videos? XD

**blossXbrick**: hahah listo!

**Keiko him-chan**: em…tardaran unos capítulos más asi…

**ChikaBlossxBrick:** me gusto tu sugerencia(NO la del ataque al corazón)…ya veré como la incorporo al fic n.n


	19. La Granada Que Derramo El Vaso

Gracias a **ChikaBlossxBrick** que dio la sugerencia para el capitulo! (te dije que la incorporaría al fic!)

Aclaraciones: había pensado en tratar a butch como mujer de aquí en adelante pero no lo hare, simplemente no se me da la gana :D

Además así será más humillante para él. Ojo no lo odio, simplemente me divierto humillándolo C:

Ojo. Tampoco odio a los gay's ni travestis tengo amigo(a)s así y los adoro!

Ojo. ¿Notaron que use mucho la palabra ojo? XD

* * *

><p>Esa fue la granada que derramo el vaso. O ¿cómo iba? Bueno da igual. ya los había oído hablar desde que llegaron, que fuera viejo no quería decir que estuviera sordo…bueno para que mentir, si estaba algo sordo, pero la granada lo despertó.<p>

-ay no—oyó decir a la rubia bonita

-QUE TIENEN POPO EN LA CABEZA!—grito despertándose rápidamente para agarrar su bastón y darles un bastonazo a cada uno en la cabeza (N/A: claro que no con tanta fuerza…más o menos con la fuerza que una papa les daría un bastonazo a ustedes :3 ¿nunca les ha dado un bastonazo una papa? Que raros! Haha )

-BAJATE DE TU NUBE Y CALMATE VIEJO AMARGADO!—le grito Brick, no le gusto que le dieran un bastonazo a su 'niñera' pero por andarle contestando al ogro se llevo un bastonazo extra

-hay que calmarse todos y…-

-TU CALLATE TRAVESTI HORRIBLE!—le grito Boomer a su 'hermana' butch

De pronto un silencio invadió la habitación. Bombón, burbuja y bellota solo los miraban…bueno bellota también grababa todo, Brick sobaba su cabeza por el segundo bastonazo que le había dado su viejo hermano, y butch solo estaba parado en medio de todo como no creyéndose lo que había dicho el viejo.

-¿tan fea soy? ¿Parezco un travesti?—dijo butch con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando a Boomer que tenía una mirada fría

-dame un baño de esponja y te digo—dijo el anciano yendo a ponerse unas pantuflas (típico de viejitos)

Butch salió corriendo del cuarto de burbuja, y los demás no sabían si era porque quería escaparse de esa tortura por parte del viejo cascarrabias o porque estaba llorando enserio…

-bellota, creo que debes ir—dijo burbuja a su amiga que aun sostenía su cámara, bellota no sabía cómo sentirse, si le encantaba molestar a butch pero él o debería decir ella, estaba sensible y el viejo enojón se había pasado de la raya…si no fuera tan viejo ella ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero iría a la cárcel por 'mata viejitos' ¿o recibiría un premio nacional, por salvar a la humanidad?

-si como sea—dijo ella guardando su cámara para ir tras el travesti…digo tras butch, tiberius había salido a hacer sus necesidades, pero como era un poco tímido con eso, siempre se aseguraba de que ningún otro ser vivo lo siguiera…

-y bien, quien es el suertudo que me bañara?—pregunto Boomer asomándose desde una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la cama de burbuja (que era el baño)

-paso—dijo burbuja en un susurro para mirar a Brick o a bombón, después de todo Brick era hermano de boomer, y bombón era su amiga ellos podrían hacerlo por ella…pero al voltear no había nadie, la puerta estaba abierta y no se sentía la presencia de nadie cerca…la habían abandonado con el diablo!

-vamos burbuja, que necesito mi baño matutino—dijo Boomer entrando al baño

-ya voy—dijo burbuja empezando a pensar ¿Por qué él no podía ser como su linda y dulce abuelita?

* * *

><p>-crees que aun pueda salir a buscarnos para arrastrarnos al infierno con ella?—pregunto un agitado Brick después de correr hacia el parque más cercano para huir de burbuja, Boomer y el baño<p>

-no, aunque me siento mal por ella—dijo bombón sentándose en la primer banca que encontró

-no es momento de sentirse mal por ella—dijo Brick viéndola de pies a cabeza

-¿Por qué no?—dijo ella mirando a Brick

-porque salimos corriendo de la casa tan rápido que olvidamos que estamos en piyamas—

-que vergüenza!—grito, hacia un rato que la gente los empezaba a mirar raro…lo malo es que ella había decidido ponerse su piyama corto y pegado al cuerpo

* * *

><p>Butch había salido corriendo hacia el patio trasero (que ya lo habían reconstruido, debido que le lanzaron una granada inofensiva) y se había sentado en un gran árbol que tenía una banquita de color morado<p>

_*no lo puedo creer, butch es gay! Sospecho que todo tiene que ver con los tres frascos que me dio la gitana…bueno si, no lo sospecho, lo sé, pero…nunca creí pensar esto, pero quiero que el otro butch regrese! también el viejito de Boomer debe volver a la normalidad o se encargara de volver loa a burbuja y la pobre terminara en un manicomio!…y más le vale a Brick volver a la normalidad o bombón terminara en la cárcel por pedófila y asaltacunas!*_

-realmente crees que soy fea?—le pregunto butch sacando de sus pensamientos a bellota, ella no noto cuando se sentó en el mismo banquito junto a el

-hah eres muy femenina para parecer travesti _*realmente pareces una niña, siempre supe que eras rudo por que eras un reprimido!*_ - quería decirle pero no quería hacerlo llorar….ya lo haría después…

-gracias!—dijo butch abrazando a bellota

-eww no es nada—

-si lo es!—

-Esta bien, pero déjame, no me gustan los abrazos!—dijo ella

-jaja, hay bellota, si no fuéramos chicas, tú me gustarías—dijo butch sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos

_*que idiota es…espera que?*_

-Como dices?—pregunto incrédula bellota

-si, si yo fuera hombre de verdad me gustarías, ya sabes eres bonita _*cuando no pareces un hombre*_ tienes carácter y puedes ser…sensible cuando te lo propones—dijo sonriente butch

* * *

><p>-rápido hay que correr de vuelta a la mansión!—dijo bombón<p>

-si vamos!—dijo Brick agarrando la mano de bombón

-no te aproveches mocoso!—

-como digas…-dijo Brick trotando al lado de ella, en primer lugar fue mala idea salir corriendo al parque a toda velocidad, ahora estaban cansados y no podían correr solo trotar…

_*que es esto?*_ pensó Brick notando algo en el bolsillo de su piyama que bombón había cortado y hecho a su nueva medida.

_*¿Por qué hay una granada en mi piyama?*_ pensó Brick

-cuidado!—dijo bombón pero ya era tarde Brick había tropezado con alguien

-no estorbes!—le dijo Brick a chico con quien había chocado

-¿bombón?—pregunto el chico ignorando a Brick y quitándolo de encima de él como si fuera polvo

-¡randy!—

-genial, oye no teníamos que seguir trotando?—dijo Brick jalando a bombón de la mano

-¿Por qué estas es piyama?—pregunto randy a bombón

-hay que pena, ni me recuerdes, me tengo que ir!—dijo ella

-al fin—dijo Brick molesto

-no! Espera, mi casa está cerca y el otro día que fuiste dejaste ropa en mi casa, vamos y te cambias allá –

-es verdad, el otro día deje mi ropa en tu casa!—dijo feliz bombón

Brick solo tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que pensar

_~ya en casa de randy~_

-la ropa está en mi cuarto, búscala en el closet en la bolsa rosa—dijo randy

-gracias! Oye tienes ropa que puedas prestarle a Brick?—pregunto bombón mirando al 'niño' Brick

-veré—

-gracias-

-vamos por ropa, mocoso—

Brick solo siguió al tal randy, pero no iba a empezar a pelear con él, quería respuestas y si se ponía al tú por tú ese no le daría ninguna respuesta

(Aclaro era ropa de la infancia de randy, ¿Por qué la tiene aun?: yo que se)

Brick traía una playera negra con un pantalón de mezclilla

-y dime… ¿Cómo está eso de que bombón dejo ropa aquí?— pregunto Brick

-cosas de adultos—respondió randy con una sonrisita de superioridad

_*ahora sí, solo queda esperar el momento adecuado*_ pensaba Brick

-chicos?—preguntaba bombón desde quien sabe donde de la casa

-si ya vamos—dijeron randy y Brick al mismo tiempo

Salieron de la casa, bombón dijo que ya tenían que irse, ella y randy solo hablaban entonces Brick aprovecho que randy ni lo miraba para sacar la granada que estaba en su piyama (que había sacado de la bolsa de la piyama y la había guardado en la bolsa del pantalón que randy le había prestado)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La casa de randy volaba por los cielos en pedacitos mientras el miraba todo con ojos llorosos y bombón estaba asustada

Brick sabía que las granadas de bellota eran inofensivas, pero esta fue…guau! Qué bueno que no la uso en la mansión! Si no el estaría en la calle…como ahora lo iba a estar randy

_*solo ruego por que busque una casa alejada a la mansión*_ Brick prensaba cruzando los dedos

Bombón lo noto y enseguida supo que Brick tenia mucho que ver, y randy no tardaría mucho en notarlo también, entonces demandaría al mocoso y… ¿para qué hacerse la tonta? No permitiría eso

Randy volteo hacia Brick, sabía que ese mocoso ocultaba algo, el había sido! Se notaba en su carita de satisfacción

-TU!—dijo señalando a Brick

-randy cálmate, desde hoy vivirás con nosotros, pero no cometas ningún asesinato, si?—

-QUEE!—

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustaría saber porque hay ropa de bombón en la casa de randy?<strong>

**Lia-sennenko** : sip bueno, este no fue tan corto, o si?

**blossXbrick**: tendras que esperar para eso un poco mas! Suele pasar, todos somos pdofilos en algún momento XD

**ROCuevas**: gracias!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: si, quería explicar eso XD

**Kuroda117**: no gracias, mejor yo pago la próxima pizza…

**Lady-Of-The-Death**: oh no, las granadas son tan necesarias como las ppg en el fic XD has de estar bien traumada! Ahahah XD porque yo si :I

**Danitha-DN**: denada!

**Lucite199**: gracias! Y tu cuando continuas? :3

**Iru-chan loli dark:** si! Gracias a ti ahora es la mejor amiga de bellota! Hahah y no creo que adultero sea lo que es Brick XD solo es un aprovechado!

**Kurousagii**: pues no! No lo secuestraras :3 olle una pregunta…por que kurousagii? Hay algo detrás del nombre? O solo te gusto? (no se tenía la duda)

**BrickxBloss-Reds**: no aun no los asesinara, solo torturara a burbuja

**Roxi Gonzales:** tal vez…mas adelante quien sabe…


	20. Uno De Tres

Hacía poco menos de 5 minutos que burbuja había terminado de bañar al anciano…fue la experiencia más horrible de su joven vida…y para colmo Boomer tenía el descaro de decirle que si lo bañaba bien, a la próxima ella podía unírsele al baño

-ewww—dijo burbuja recordando causando que algunas personas voltearan a verla, quería borrar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza y que mejor que salir al parque

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Tú me odias, Dios?—dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo

_Mala idea_

-hay mis ojitos!—dijo burbuja, burbuja había mirado hacia el sol y se lastimo los ojos (una vez me paso XD dije 'mira ahí está la luna y allá el sol!' y luego 'ah! Mis ojos')

-Fíjate por dónde vas—dijo una voz conocida para ella

-lo siento—dijo sacándole la vuelta al tipo y evitando contacto visual con el

-¿burbuja?—

_*supongo que eso fue un SI. Dios me odia…*_

-hola cody—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

_*esto no puede ponerse peor…*_

-burbuja, espérame!—hablo un viejito bastoneando a toda potencia

_*oh, si puede*_

-¿Quién es el anciano?—pregunto cody

-el es…- estaba claro que no podía decirle que era el menor de los rrb, pero podía decirle…

_*no, la venganza no es buena*_

En su cabeza escucho la voz de bombón (que claro no era bombón hablándole telepáticamente, solo escuchaba lo que en realidad quería hacer, pero así podía culpar a bombón después…)

_*no es venganza…solo le vas a dar una lección de lo que sede y no se debe hacer…además, Boomer casi no recuerda nada, solo un poco*_

-el es el abuelo—

-abuelo, el es…-ya no era su novio, pero tampoco era amigos…eran más bien como…conocidos

-soy su pretendiente—

-m... no lo creo, no calificas, vamos a caminar burbuja—dijo Boomer bastoneando con burbuja de la mano lejos de ahí

Burbuja sabía que cody no se daría por vencido tan fácil…y eso era justamente lo quería.

A lo lejos se escucho una explosión, pero no le tomaron importancia

* * *

><p><em>*veamos, recuerda todo lo que paso cuando era una enana y yo su niñero, no se quejo<em>

_Me invite a quedarme a vivir en su mansión, no se quejo_

_Me cacho cuando le miraba el trasero, no se quejo_

_Tengo aproximadamente como 10 años físicamente, le robe un beso, no se quejo,_

_Es claro que la ventaja es mía…pero porque tiene ropa en la fea casa (que en paz descanse) del raro ese? NO. ella y el no pueden...o si? No. ella es mucho para el. pero...*_

-Brick deja de hacer caras y gestos raros que pensaran que estas loquito—le dijo bombón que lo tenía agarrado de la mano, hacia unos momentos que se había quedado completamente quieto y no se movía de su lugar; sonriendo y haciendo varias caras

-lastima, me gustaría que estuviéramos solos, como la vez que estuviste en mi casa—dijo randy

-a nadie le importa, Randall—dijo Brick muy enojado, quería saber que paso, pero a la vez no quería. Ya lo _comprobaría el mismo_ después…

-Brick no empieces—le dijo bombón

* * *

><p>-butch, ya deja de abrazarme!—decía bellota incomoda<p>

-no quiero, eres abrazable!—le dijo abrazándola aun mas

-segura que no eres hombre?—dijo levantándole la blusa a bellota

-TE MATARE!—y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a butch con la cámara

-hay no!...espero que la cámara no se haya descompuesto!—dijo bellota mirando la cámara de color negra en todos los ángulos posibles

-maldita marimacho salvaje, casi me matas!—dijo butch recuperándose del golpe

-…-

-y ese perfume qué? Me sangra la nariz, es muy dulce!—

-…-

-ya sé que soy lo más hermoso que has visto, pero disimúlalo y deja de mirarme tanto—

* * *

><p>-oye tú, pedazo de caca, cómo te llamas?—dijo Boomer cuando randy, Brick y el se quedaron solos en la sala, burbuja y bombón hablaban en la cocina<p>

_*Mugroso viejo mal hablado!* _pensó randy

_*Eso hermano! Así durara menos en esta casa!* _

-YO NO SOY NINGUN PEDAZO DE CACA!—le grito

-bueno, ya no te alteres pedazo de estiércol—

-no soy ningún pedazo de estiércol, me llamo randy—dijo ya mas calmado, no quería que lo echaran de la mansion

-bueno mandy, ve y cómprame una dona a la panadería –

-claro que no—se negó randy

-si randy, ve en eso yo arreglo el cuarto donde te quedaras—dijo bombón entrando a la sala donde estaba ellos

-me gustaría quedarme en tu habitación—dijo randy solo para molestar a Brick

-IMPOSIBLE, su hombre soy yo! y el único que dormirá con ella!—dijo Brick empujándolo hacia la salida

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroda117<strong>: anda pues! Le diré a Brick que fuiste tú quien provoco que randy se quedara a vivir con ellos! XD

**Danitha-DN**: volvió! Gracias!

**Gaby2307**: hahah que bueno leerte otra vez!

**Angelic-bloody-night**: ah pues lo dejare en suspenso, al próximo capitulo diré que fue lo que paso

**Iru-can loli dark**: tu duda… ' cosas de adultos' lo explicare en el próximo capitulo

**ChikaBlossXBrick**: haha bombón lo explicara, o dejamos que randy lo explique?

**Lucite199**: listo! Aquí esta, y si :S pobre burbuja…

**blossXbrick**: no continuo el otro por…supongo que flojera XD…falta de inspiración…

**roxi Gonzales (y romi)** : gracias! Dejaste el comentario numero 200 me haces feliz! Haha pobre randy, lo mataran…pero recuerda que el no fue el único culpable…par aun tango se necesitan 2

**naty**: tiempo sin leerte por aquí! Hahah XD es mi nueva serie favorita

**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: si, me imagino que todos quieren saber cómo llego la ropa de bombón a la casa de randy…pero tendrán que esperar…

**BrickxBloss-Reds**: nunca lo sabrás….bueno si

**Kurousagii**: lo dejo a tu merced, quítale tu lo gay XD mentira, ya regreso. Hahah gran historia sobre tu nombre…has pensado hacer un fic sobre eso? XDD

**Ta-min Ishida 84**: gracias!


	21. Uno Menos

Con El

-oh que mal, bellota hiso que butch regresara a la normalidad…ni modo burbuja algún día tenias que enloquecer…-

* * *

><p>Cuando randy iba saliendo de la mansión butch y bellota entraron discutiendo, butch estaba sangrando y bellota con una mirada de maldad pura<p>

-marimacho salvaje, casi me matas!—

-hay cállate marica de 5ta, tu casi rompes mi cámara con tu estúpida cabezota—

-cállate antes de que me hagas enojar y busque esa correa de nuevo, puerca salvaje!—

-¿ AH SI?—pregunto muy enojada bellota

-¡SI!—le contesto igual butch

-pues me caías mejor cuando eras un gay!—se oían los gritos de bellota mientas caminaban hacia quien sabe donde…

-ha! Gay, yo? Ya quisieran los gays!-

* * *

><p>-mi hombre?—pregunto bombón a Brick después de que los dos peleoneros se fueron discutiendo por todas las escaleras hasta que no se oyó nada mas<p>

-cállate, han de ser las hormonas de mi segunda pubertad—

-pero si pareces de solo 10 años—

-soy un niño precoz—

-oye precoz, porque estas tan cortante conmigo?—

-¿Por qué había ropa tuya en casa de ese?—

-¿Cómo?-

-no eres aun muy joven para…eso?—

-¿qué? Tú piensas que…—

-olvida eso, solo contesta mi pregunta—

-no le veo tanta importancia al asunto—

-contéstame por favor—dijo poniendo ojitos de borrego, se quito su gorra roja se la puso bajo su boca haciendo pucheros

_*y me decían a mi chantajista*_ pensó bombón

-hace más o menos unas dos semanas antes de que ustedes vinieran, fue el cumpleaños de kasey, entonces Salí a comprarle algo y mire mucha ropa muy linda que me decía: cómprame. Y yo no lo pude evitar, luego cuando iba a casa, recordé que kasey estaba ahí y miraría todo lo que compre, así que fue a casa de randy, que era el más cercano y deje todo ahí, días después regrese por el regalo de mi hermanita, pero olvide toda mi ropa ahí y…ya, contento?

-si—dijo Brick con una gran sonrisa

-puedes sacar a jugar a roma?—pregunto bombón

-claro-

* * *

><p>-hay esta juventud… no compre una mansión, para terminar así!—decía un viejito dando un bastonazo en el piso<p>

-para empezar, tu nunca compraste una mansión, te aprovechaste de que era una niñita para a hacerme firmar un contrato, vives ahí por abusivo! Y además, tú también perteneces a 'esta juventud' a tu manera claro…anciano decrepito—le dijo burbuja indignada

-no me rezongues!—le regaño Boomer, el podía ser un viejito, pero no era tonto si recordaba una o dos cositas, pero debía sacar provecho, pero no tanto ya que podían tomar medidas extremas y mandarlo a un asilo (N/A: si supiera lo que planea randy)

-¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en un ancianito? ¿Frente a mis ojos?—le preguntaba burbuja a Boomer

_*Pero por qué un viejo! Pudiste haber sido una papa, o algo que no hablara!*_ pensaba burbuja

-no lo sé, y tal vez dure días…semanas….meses…años…o inclusive el resto de mi vida así—burbuja lo volteo a mirar con cara de desequilibrada mental

-tengo una idea!—dijo cambiando la expresión de su cara a una de inocencia total

-¿Cuál?—Boomer podría jurar que la rubia llorona estaba un paso de la locura, peor ¿no podía ser tan malo o sí?

-solo acompáñame—dijo burbuja jalando de un brazo al viejito

Los dos caminaron un rato y se pararon frente a una iglesia **_(N/A: inserte su religión aquí)_** que se encontraba vacía.

-que asemos aquí?—burbuja no contesto nada y llevo a Boomer hasta un recipiente con agua

-sabia que tú querías bañarme!—dijo Boomer

Burbuja asintió con una dulce sonrisa que casi llegaba a ser espeluznante, mientras se acercaba a el

-butch regreso a la normalidad, porque tu no!— le gritaba burbuja al viejito mientras lo sambutía en el agua bendita

-auxilio me quiere asesinar!—gritaba Boomer cada que tenía la oportunidad de respirar y hablar

-mira mama, es muchacha quiere ahogar a ese ancianito con agua bendita!—él decía una niña que iba pasando por ahí con su mama

-si, habrá que cambiarnos de religión—le decía la señora a su hija mientras salían rápidamente de la iglesia

* * *

><p>Randy había ido a comprarle unas donas al viejito grosero (que por cierto la panadería se encontraba al otro lado de la cuidad y él había ido caminando), pero había tardado porque una de ellas tenía veneno…<p>

_*No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…matare o mínimo intoxicare a un viejito… pensándolo bien...le hare un favor a la humanidad! seré un héroe!*_

-bueno, dejémoslo a la suerte—dijo revolviendo todas las donas

Iba unas cuantas calles de la mansión cuando escucho otra granada, justo como la que destruyo su casa, pero esta era inofensiva. Y se apresuro a llegar a la mansión y se quedo parado delante de ella…

Al ver unas cuantas cosas comenzó a preguntarse… ¿en qué demonios se había metido? ¿era mejor vivir en una banca en el parque?

Vio que el viejito grosero bastoneaba muy rápido para entrar a la mansión y burbuja lo perseguía con una cruz en la mano e iba predicando algo y gritando palabras en latín.

Cuando el viejito abrió la puerta para entrar, salió el afeminado corriendo de la casa con la nariz llena de sangre y bellota lo perseguía con un perfume en la mano y riendo como maniática como si el perfume fuera un lanza llamas

Luego salió Brick con un leopardo y se pusieron a jugar enfrente de la mansión como todo niño jugaría con su perro pero el leopardo tenía un muñeco exactamente igual a él entre su hocico y parecía disfrutar sacarle el relleno…

Luego salió un cocodrilo de la mansión con un pedazo de carne entre sus dientes y detrás del bombón con una cuchara de madera en la mano y un mandil gritando: - Eris! No huyas cobarde! No te debes de comer la comida de la gente! Malcriada! -

Al ver todo eso (y el que estaba frente a la mansión) dio media vuelta y dijo:

-yo…necesito terapia y una banca libre en el parque—dejo caer las donas en el piso

-oye se te cayo esto—dijo un rubio dándole la bolsa con las donas (quien era cody)

-provecho—le dijo randy y se fue

-bueno la comida no se tira—dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una dona de la bolsa

_a lo lejos se oia:_

_-oye tu, vagabunda, yo mire esa banca primero!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Si ya se, la historia ya perdió el rumbo inicial, probablemente haga un capitulo mas y ya…es que yo ya no le hayo sentido a esto…me rindo.<strong>

**blossXbrick**: nah, no lo hice, porfa no me mates, quieres?

**Lucite199**: hhaha XD abber cuando continuas tus fics he…

**Kurousagii**: ya no lo es, pero te lo presto si quieres n.n ajajaj y llegaste?

**Kuroda117**: si, ya le perdi el hilo a la historia XD

**Danitha-DN**: lo se (H) xD gracias!

**Phamtom Lady:** que bueno que la lees, y que mal que olvidas comentar XD

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** lo see!

**Blossom Hyuga**: que bueno que les gusto

**Lia-sennenko:** no ya no es gay…o deveria volverlo a hacer gay al final? XD

**Lady-Of-The-Death:** imajina yo cuando se me vino a la mente... O.O

**Iru-chan loli dark**: gracias!

**Roxi Gonzales(y romi)**: ya matalo si quieres, ya no aparecerá mucho XD

**Naty:** no mas! Ya lo sabe

**Ta-min Ishida 84:** burbuja ya se volvió loquita n.n

**Angelic-bloody-night**: ahhaha no, no es un vampiro gay, a lo que se refería es que el perfume que usaba bellota era demasiado dulce para su gusto pero exageradamente XD

**XxlalokitapxX:** ay si, Brick es lo más hermoso de este mundo! (junto con Johnny deep y Ricky martin, claro!)

**D34th angel m4k3nshi**: si! Ahora ellas son las niñeras!


	22. Otro capitulo sin nombre C:

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a romi por ayudarme con las ideas para el capitulo.

adivinen que? me he dado cuenta que 22 días después de subir el capitulo 21 he subido el capitulo 22! okey ya pues, me emociono...

* * *

><p>-aaahhh! AUXILIO ESTA LOCA ME QUIERE MATAR!-decía Boomer corriendo alrededor de la mansión, de repente burbuja se quedo parada<p>

-hay ya perdón, solo fue un momento de locura, no fue para tanto-caminando tranquilamente tras el

-no fue tanto! intentaste ahogarme!-dijo el regañándola y moviendo frenéticamente su bastón de un lado a otro, pero nunca lo soltó no se sabe que podría pasar con burbuja cercas

-¿no te han dicho que eres un viejito muy quejumbroso?-

- y tu bebita llorona-le dijo el

-no es cierto!-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no llores, lo siento-dijo intentando calmarla

-tranquilo,-_*ahora estamos a mano*_ pensó burbuja con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

*_loca psicópata, en cuanto te voltees correré_* pensaba boomer mientras sonreía hipócritamente como solo los viejitos lo hacen…

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, cuando brick termino de jugar con roma, intento ayudarle a bombón a preparar la comida por segunda vez (ya que eris se había comido la primera), <strong>(NA: Así que enveneno a todos, Fin. bueno no…aun no)**

-brick, puedes ver que tal esta de sal la comida? En unos momentos regreso -

-si-dijo jalando un banquito hasta la estufa para probar la comida

-le falta un poco de sal, pero yo se la pongo-dijo el probando la comida

-esta bien-grito ella desde otro lugar

-que tanta sal debería de echarle…ups!-dijo al vaciarle TODO el salero

-bueno dicen que es mejor que sobre a que falte-dijo el mirando la comida

* * *

><p>Bellota y butch corrieron por minutos, butch se tropezó con un inconsciente cody que parecía muerto, pero se levanto rápidamente y siguió corriendo, eso le dio una pequeña ventaja a bellota quien aprovecho para rociarlo lo más que pudo con su perfume<p>

Bellota corría tras butch hasta que se le acabo el perfume y el olía como…toda una dama.

Corrieron hasta un centro comercial y se detuvieron a agarrar un poco de aire. Enfrente de ellos había una tienda de electrodomésticos y muchas pantallas de todo tipo.

-toma-dijo bellota pasándole un pañuelo de quien sabe donde para que se limpiara la sangre de la nariz

-¿Qué no agradeces?-

-casi me desangro por tu culpa!-le dijo el

-que delicadito…- dijo ella, es que ¿a quién le sangra la nariz por un perfume? Si, solo al idiota de butch, cuando un aviso del canal local les llamo la atención

_~~recuerdan a los RRB?~~~pregunto un conductor del canal local con piel bronceada y cabello rubio y sonrisa tan blanca como la de un muñeco ken._

_~~si katie, hoy un joven nos trajo un interesante video junto con unas fotografías y al parecer en ellas vemos al rudo~~_

_~~~al verde? pues si mas, John mostremos el material~~_

_En unas fotos se podía observar a butch** (N/A: no lo describiré de nuevo, son las que tomo bellota junto con el video )**_

_~~bueno pues parece que el verde ha salido del closet, sin más los dejamos con su novela favorita "mi amor es tan grande como un limón es acido" (N/A: no quería hacer propaganda así que invente eso, se nota? XD)_

Por arte de magia todos y cada una de las personas que pasaban por ahí voltearon a ver a butch…

-mira mama es el gay de la tele!-dijo una niñita

-ASI? VEN PARA ACA MOCOSA, AHORITA TE DEMUESTRO QUE NO!-le grito butch enojado, y se gano un súper golpe en la cabeza de bellota…

-rápido hija, corre y no mires atrás!- decía la mama de la niñita corriendo de la mano con ella

Muchos apuntaban a butch y otros se reían de el, el solo estaba parado en medio de todos sin decir nada, sin ver a nadie y a bellota le dio…lastima

-¿QUE TANTO LE VEN?-

-…-

-EL NO ES GAY! EL ES…MI NOVIO!-grito a todo pulmón para que todos la oyeran

Butch solo la miro con una cara que parecía que se había metido en una licuadora y toda su bella cara se hubiera desfigurado

-si, la de las fotos soy yo! Así que no lo miren así!-

* * *

><p><strong>Alguna idea de cómo Brick regresara a la normalidad? A Boomer ya sé cómo, pero a Brick no…<strong>

**¿quien habrá llevado las fotos de butch y la cámara de bellota con los videos al noticiero?**

blossXbrick: que bueno, no me gustaría morir aun…

byb03: si, lo pensé mejor y si…y ahora burbuja sufre de bipolaridad

Blossom Hyuga: que bien, aquí esta

Roxi Gonzales (romi): Gracias romi por la ayuda!

Phamtom Lady: XD qué bueno que al menos te hizo reir, pero no te ahogues o tu mama me buscara y me matara

XxlalokitaoxX: si, espero nunca bañar a un anciano…

D34th carla m4k3nshi: si mejor terapia que cárcel XD

Naty:que bien c:

Ta-Min Ishida 84: no esperes más!

Lia-sennenko: ya no le queda mucho tiempo de viejito

Kurousagii: no, no me secuestres! Bueno si lo haces, también secuestra a Johnny deep y a ryoga y nos dejas juntos, si no, pues no. Y corre, el internet te hara mas feliz que butch, no lo dejes ir!

k-117: no creo…y alomejor y si puede….

Lady-Of-The-Death: el problema es que (yo se que nunca, nunca le daré gusto a todo) pero es que lo que me temo es que yo no me quede conforme con el final…pero lo intentaré

LocaPorLosRRBZ: lo intentare

Hasstrol: lo intentare

ChikaBlossxBrick: igual te extrañaba! Si, pero aun no…

Patri44: si! Eso hare! Aunque aún no se cómo regresar a Brick a la normalidad…

ScheiBe: haha gracias por la publicidad XD que bueno que te gusta, intentare llegar a los 50 cap, que por cierto en estos momentos lo veo casi imposible…


	23. Un Capitulo Mas Sin Nombre C:

**si, si, ni para que mentir, no había continuado por floja, fin de las explicaciones, ahí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste:**

-antiguos espíritus del mal, transformen este cuerpo decadente en Boomer el inmortal!- y Boomer regreso a la normalidad joven e inmortal. (les suena esa frase ochentera? O de la serie que pasaron por allá cuando yo estaba en primaria o el kínder? Si es de thundercats)

Congelaron a todo el mundo menos a Brick hasta que Brick creció y luego descongelo a todos en el futuro y ya, fin (idea de mi cabeza)

Okay:no.

Bueno esas fueron las ideas de último momento que me llegaron y que deseche al instante por ser muy…estilo Mum-Ra, o muy extravagantes XD

* * *

><p>-EL NO ES GAY! EL ES…MI NOVIO!-grito a todo pulmón para que todos la oyeran<p>

Butch solo la miro con una cara que parecía que se había metido en una licuadora y toda su bella cara se hubiera desfigurado

-si, la de las fotos soy yo! Así que no lo miren así!- dijo volteando a ver las caras de todos y cada uno de los presentes para ver sus reacciones.

-este…si, le pedí a mi novia que me hiciera un baile sexy antes, de ya saben…por que creen que huelo tanto a ella?-dijo mirando a todos con cara de satisfacción, ganándose un gran abrazo contra el pavimento de parte de bellota quien estaba roja, no podía distinguir si de ira o de vergüenza.

-cállate animal-le dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada

-salvaje, eso es lo que eres-decía butch aun contra el piso

-y tu un aprovechado!, todavía que te ayudo-dijo eso mas bajito solo para que ellos alcanzaran a escuchar

-que escondidito se lo tenían- dijo una voz de las gentes que rodeaban a los verdes

-si, yo siempre pensé que la ppg verde era marimacho-dijo una persona haciendo que a bellota se le formara una mueca asesina en todo su rostro y que butch reprimiera unas cuantas carcajadas

-y pensé que el rudo de los verdes en verdad era gay…-dijo un gay desilusionado haciendo que esta vez butch tuviera la mirada asesina

-es que si parece verdad? yo soy travestí y se reconocer a uno o a un gay- dijo un travestí que pasaba por ahí.

-ya cada quien a lo suyo, vámonos-le dijo bellota a la multitud y luego al rrb verde quien había sacado una de sus granadas cuando ella no se había dado cuenta y estaba preparado para lanzarla.

* * *

><p>-que tan malo puede saber?- dijo Brick probando algo de la comida a la cual le había vaciado un salero para luego hacer mas muecas de asco más raras que había hecho en su vida<p>

-no, pues sí, es un asco… tu ru ru ru….- Salió cantarinamente de la cocina, luego miro como bellota y butch eran detenidos en la entrada por el viejito Boomer y la pobre burbuja que estaba al borde de un colapso mental.

-bombón, creo que debemos salir si no queremos que allá un asesinato en el jardín-

-ya voy-grito ella desde quien sabe donde **(N/A: bueno yo si se donde, pero ustedes no)**

* * *

><p>Burbuja miraba a Boomer, quien estaba sentado en el jardín de la mansión, ella no sabía si estaba pensando en extremo o se había quedado dormido…pero sin duda prefería que estuviera dormido.<p>

-quiero un tampón-dijo de repente dejando sonrojada a burbuja, ya que la gente que pasaba por ahí volteo a ver extrañamente al viejito.

-d-disculpa, un que?-

-cómprenme un tampón!-gritaba enojado Boomer moviendo su inseparable bastón de un lado a otro haciendo que butch y bellota se detuvieran a escuchar de lo que hablaban para contener unas carcajadas

-pero tú no los usas…-dijo burbuja sintiendo pena ajena ya que el viejito Boomer gritaba eso en la calle y la gente que pasaba los miraba raro

-DIJE QUE QUIERO UN TAMPÓN!-grito a todo pulmón, y casi se le salía la dentadura postiza

-esta bien iré por él, pero no grites-

-corre que lo necesito urgente-dijo Boomer serio, dejando a burbuja pensativa… ¿para que querría un viejo un tampón?

-en un rato vuelvo-dijo ella pensando '_mientras esté lejos de él, no importa'_' al mismo tiempo que llegaba bombón junto con Brick quien se había puesto al lado de su hermano de ojos verdes.

-y me dejaras con estos incompetentes solo?-dijo apuntando con su bastón a Brick y a butch

-no, claro que no-dijo mirando como bellota se escabullía hacia su cuarto probablemente con un apenas audible: _''iré a cuidar la comida''_

-si les encargo a este dulce ancianito un momento? Gracias-dijo entes de que cualquiera captara sus palabras y pudiera negarse

-oye tu, bitch - dijo hablándole al verde

-es butch, hermano - dijo mirando asesinamente al dulce viejecito al que tenía ganas de descuartizar pero se detenía pensando _'es mi hermano…pero una granada inofensiva no lo mata…'_

-si como quieras bitch - a butch le salió una venita en la frente

-ahora tu bombón, ve por la alberca inflable de la que hablaste-

-esta bien-dijo resignándose a lo que les espera a los 3

-y tu enano consígueme un bikini-

'tontos harán todo el trabajo duro' pensó butch mientras miraba como llegaban rápidamente bombón con una alberca que se veía muy grande inflable y a Brick con un bikini azul que seguramente robo del closet de burbuja quien en estos momentos había huido por los tampones para el viejito._ 'pobre bombón tendrá que inflar esa alberca, y suertuda de bellota por quedarse cocinando'…._

-bueno, diviértanse iré a ver televisión-dijo butch intentando irse tan rápido como bellota pero el mismo truco no funciona dos veces...

-a donde crees que vas? Ah y Gomita…-

-Bombón- corrigió la de rosa rodando los ojos y de su frente salía una gotita

-ese nombre te queda mejor, ayúdale a avellana…-

-bellota- corrigió esta vez Brick a Boomer

-como quieran, ve con ella ayúdale a cocinar, tu bitch infla la alberca...- el viejito no terminaba de hablar cuando bombón le había tirado la alberca encima y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina de la mansión para no tener que estar de niñera con Boomer.

-jajaja pobre, primero eras gay y ahora esto! Alguien de allá arriba no te quiere…- dijo Brick riendo

-lo que me recuerda, ven a ponerme ese bikini- le dijo Boomer a Brick quien se quedo como piedra en su lugar _'tenía que hablar...'_

* * *

><p>-randy? Trabajas en una farmacia?-dijo burbuja entrando a una farmacia algo alejada de donde vivía<p>

-si, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto randy quien se veía algo cansado

-am…y que paso con lo de tu casa? Donde vives ahora?-dijo evadiendo la pregunta, le daba vergüenza pedirle algo así a randy, esperaba que de repente apareciera una mujer para que la pudiera atender.

-en una banca en el parque-contesto algo apenado, no quería que le ofrecieran volver a la mansión de locos, por eso prefirió dormir en el parque.

-debe se Horrible…pobre de ti!-dijo compadeciéndose de el

-ni tanto, al menos nos estoy en su mansión con el viejo-al oír estas palabras dichas por randy burbuja se quedo pensativa

-¿pasa algo?-

-¿aun hay muchas bancas desocupadas en el parque donde vives?-pregunto burbuja

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, aunque debo decir que eso de la sal ya era plan con maña, y lo adivinaron así que cambiare eso ;)<p>

**D34th carla m2k3nshi**: un rayo lo mata D: o tal vez no….ya sabes…

**blossXbrick:** ya veremos gorgii

**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: creo que con un viejito así, las cárceles para menores estarían llenas….

**catSeeU:** gracias! Listo ahí esta

**Lia-sennenko:** si! Comida? Como un pastelito que diga comeme? O un lado del hongo? Okay no es Alicia u.u pero lo pensare

**BlossxBrick1130**: hahah hasta yo me reiría de ti…okno, y la mentira de bellota? JAJAJAJA me acabas de dar una idea genial!

**Kaoru1202:** gracias! Lindos comentarios como los tuyos me animan a seguir, saber que hay nuevas lectoras que se toman la molestia de leer y obvio ya lei tu fic, continúalo!

**Brickxbloss-Reds:** si esta algo complicado…

**Hasstrol**: buena idea, la tomare en cuenta.

**JEK**: listo! Ya sabes que paso.

**Katerin98:** que se electrocute? No te parece algo…radical? XD vere que puedo hacer combinando tu idea con las de los demás.

**Phmtom Lady**: 'que lo rieguen a ver si crece como planta' JAJAJAJAJJA hay mujer, como reí cuando leí eso :'D, pero llevaría muchos días y fertilizantes y muchas tardes al sol :/

**Ta-Min Ishida 84:** gracias!

**LULYFAN DEPPGZ**: tal vez aunque es muy dulce, me gusta que mis historias tengan algo que las haga agridulces… pero es una linda idea

**Dani0219**: yay :A me hubieran gustado 22 reviews :D, pero pues ni modo :/ que bueno que pudiste leer comentar y más importante que te gusto .


	24. Otro Capitulo   Sin Nombre C:

**adivinen que? la inspiración volvió, espero que la flojera no se ponga celosa :S**

LUCKA-SAMA: quieres que ya vuelvan a la normalidad? Nah, aun no, y en el otro capi no te mencione, porque no comentaste y no supe si leíste o no u.u

catSeeU: listo! Gracias

JEK: AHAHAHAHA ese es final mas probable… listo, no esperes mas!

LocaPorLosRRBZ: jajaja ahi están las explicaciones, solo tienes que leer!

Lovetierna: jajaj tenias ganas de cambiarles los nombres XD Bombon, pues haber que se me ocurre inventar para luego escribir donde estaba, pero es divertido traumar a Brick! Gracias :B

blossXbrick: lastima que no quedaste complacida :/ pero lamentablemente no siempre se les puede dar gusto a todos u.u

Lia-sennenko: gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y ahí lo dejo!

Luna-SE23:a todas nos gustaría una mascota como roma y que bueno que te gusto, me haces feliz, no te preocupes qué bueno que te diste el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Ta-Min-Ishida 84: haber si mas o menos te das cuenta de la pista que dejare para que Boomer vuelva a la realidad

Lady-Of-The-Death: HBD! (atrasado) pero espero que te hayas divertido mucho!. Y no, no lo dejaste u.u

Blossxbrick1130: hay que linda! Gracias. Jajaja alomejor algún dia se va da vagabunda junto con randy a una banca del parque , y si, intentare llegar a los 50!

Kurousagii: es horrible, yo lo estuve 3 días después de subir el capitulo y casi muero de…de todo. Qué bueno que te hago reír (mientras no sea de mi cara),

Ppg y yo: pues hay tres tipos de tampones, depende cual hayas encontrado XD lee y sabras para que lo quería.

* * *

><p>-toma-dijo burbuja dándole una bolsa blanca a Boomer<p>

-y yo como para que quiero esto?-dijo extrañado, sabía lo que era, pero porque se lo daba a el?

-no sé, tu lo pediste-

-claro que no-

-si-

-no-

-que si, tu pediste un tampón, no sé cómo o para que lo quieres usar, pero ahí está el articulo de higiene femenino que pediste-

-rubia tenias que ser, no me refería a esos!-le dijo el viejito mirando la clase de tampón que le había conseguido burbuja, cosa que la hiso enojar, ya que el no tenia porque hablarse así

-querías el de flujo abundante?-pregunto ingenuamente

-NO!-grito casi como si estuviera viendo caer la torre de babel

-entonces de cual te referías?-

-me refería a los de tinta! A los que tienen tinta de un color, los que son para hacer cellos! -

-ah…-

-y para que lo necesitas?-_*para que quería un viejo un sello? Para sellar su testamento?*_

-no importa, o buscare uno, tu ve y compra sobres color crema y trae varios metros de listón negro, puedes hacer eso?-

-claro que si-dijo mientras empezaba a pensar seriamente lo de la banca en el parque

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos burbuja regreso con un montón de sobres en las manos, y varios metros de listón en la otra, el viejito de Boomer rápidamente metió unas hojas de papel en cada sobre, les puso un sello, los decoro con el listón, y así siguió por unos minutos.<p>

-que, no le ayudas a un viejo?-

-¿a morir antes?-susurro

-que dijiste?-pregunto indignado

-dije que si a cerrar sobres-

Después de eso, los dos se concentraron en sobres, toda la tarde cerrando y decorando sobres, pero burbuja no sabía que contenían y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

* * *

><p>-bellota-llamo bombón su amiga, quien estaba cerca de donde ella estaba.<p>

-¿si?- pregunto devorando un pedazo de pastel que había robado de la cocina, ya que la comida, perecía sacada del mismo océano, igual de salada.

-no te preocupan Boomer y Brick?-

-no, es decir…al menos así nada es una rutina para nosotras-

-pero no lo digo por nosotras, lo digo por ellos, que tal si nunca regresan a la normalidad?-

-ah, cálmate no veo el problema-

-tal vez no lo vez por que como butch ya esta normal, los demás no te importan, cierto?-

-oye!-reclamo la pelinegra, mientras que bombón le sonreía

-yo no le hice nada, el solo volvió-_ *con un poco de fuerza bruta*_

-segura?-

-si, porque tanta preocupación?-

-nada en especial-

-segura?-

-bueno, si me preocupa, solo míralo, cada vez se comporta mas como un niño pequeño que como un adulto, como si olvidara que lo es-dijo en un susurro

Brick se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de donde estaban ellas, estaba sentado y aburrido a morir

-que esperabas, el ES un niño-ambas voltearon a verlo, no estaba, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

-pues físicamente si por ahora, pero lo que quiero decir es que; es como si se estuviera convirtiendo en uno-dijo bombón mientras movía su cabeza en todas direcciones para ver si lograba verlo, pero no lo veía.

-estas paranoica-dijo bellota rodando los ojos, en eso paso Brick corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa, ellas solo miraron a un enano corriendo, por lo que la ventana les dejaba ver.

-Brick , no juegues con la dentadura de repuesto de Boomer!-grito adivinando de lo que se trataba

-okay…_*al menos le alcance a echar pica-pica*-_

-lo vez?- le dijo bombón a bellota

-oye, tampoco corras desnudo por la casa!-le grito esta vez mientras ambas veian varia ropa caer como si fuera confeti

-como ordene mi capitán-

-como me dijiste?-

-que ya me voy a bañar-dijo sacando una camiseta negra (quien sabe de dónde) que le quedaba lo suficientemente larga, para pasar por un vestido corto.

-así me gusta-dijo bombón saliendo tras él, para asegurarse de que haría lo que decía

-como se complican la vida algunos-

-complicada será tu vida desde mañana…-dijo una voz desde las sombras


	25. Bromas Pesadas No Capitulo Sin Nombre

Lia-sennenko: jiji ya estamos cada vez más cerca para que regresen a la normalidad

LUCKA-SAMA: jaja que no entendiste?

LocaPorLosRRBZ: tú crees? Solo lee abajo y sabrás que pasara con bellota!

Ppg y yo: crees que deba morir? Lo sabrás bastantes capítulos adelante

BlossxBrick1130: no, pobre de bombón criando a su contraparte, no crees?

Kurousagii: igual! y pues la voz de las sombras fue…una voz que salía desde las sombras… xD

Kuroda117: si! Pide una granada inofensiva!

Lady-Of-The-Death: jajaj esperemos, esperemos.

catSeeU: lo negro…pues no se ese color se me ocurrió xD no fue nada en especial

blossXbrick: lo se, lo se , ojala y existiera en la vida real.

Lady-katty: listo! Continuado! Yo también odio a los viejitos asi.

Luna-SE23: gracias! Y si me debatí si serian las invitaciones a su funeral u otra cosa que tenía en mente, pero ya me decidí

Ppg y yo: gracias! (otra vez) me haces sentir importante! No ellos vuelven a la normalidad conforme a lo que me imagine C: psicólogo…no lo creo el pobre terminara igual que ella xd

Romi: hay no! Roxi T-T espero que se mejore y no mates al enfermero!

* * *

><p><em>* pensamientos *<em>

-diálogos-

* * *

><p>Burbuja se encontraba terminando de decorar los sobres, un poco aburrida, ya que eso era lo único interesante que había por hacer pero no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de curiosear en los sobres, no era su estilo, también estaba desesperada por regresar a clases, así vería menos al viejo que la sacaba de quicio.<p>

Boomer estaba parado junto a las escaleras, mirando a la nada, como esperando algo, hacia rato el había terminado su parte con los sobres y había salido con ellos, quien sabe a donde, solo quedaban los que tenia burbuja.

Bellota por su parte sabia que algo andaba mal. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo –compárese con otro días o capítulos en este caso- y sabia que algo estaba por venir, no estaba segura si era algo muy malo o algo muy bueno, solo estaba segura que sería algo grande. grande y problemático.

Butch llevaba unos minutos sentado en el sillón individual de la sala mientras tomaba un café, pensando en lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, todo eso era como un choque de emociones, había cosas que él o recordaba y entre ellas claro el haber sido gay por unos días, pero ¿Cómo llego a eso? El no recordaba haberse golpeado la cabeza, mucho menos tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones como para que en un impulse todas esas emociones salieran a flote, no debía haber algo mas, algo que no estaba viendo… es que, ¿Cómo tres personas puedes convertirse en algo así de la nada? El ya había intentado en una ocasión darle helado el viejo de Boomer haber si regresaba a la normalidad como las chicas, y no funciono, ya que solo se gano un bastonazo debido a que 'casi le congela el cerebro a un pobre e indefenso anciano' de una cosa estaba seguro; el helado no era la respuesta…pero ¿y qué tal algo caliente?

-¡Brick!-se oyó por toda la casa

Unos segundos después Brick quien solo traía una toalla bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, detrás de el corría una bombón con el shampoo en las manos.

-auxilio la bruja malvada quiere bañarme para luego llevarme a dormir y robarse mi alma!-gritaba Brick mientras corría con ambos brazos hacia el frente (como en las caricaturas viejitas)

-Brick ven para acá!- Brick solo volteo a verla y le saco la lengua, pero el gusto no le duro mucho.

-si quiere comportarse como un niño hay que tratarlo como uno- dijo butch cargando al pequeño Brick, para dirigirse al sillón donde minutos se encontraba, sentarlo en sus piernas mientras intentaba darle a probar de su café, cosa que a el Brick grande adoraba, pero esta pequeña versión de él se negaba.

Bombón solo los observaba, se veían muy lindos juntos, como padre e hijo, aunque solo eran hermanos. y el trataba de darle de su café caliente a la fuerza.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a tres personas.

-ves, cariño, te dije que nuestra pequeña escogería a un buen partido-dijo una señora de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-que dices mujer, se nota que trata de darle café a ese niño, eso no es nada sano-comento un hombre, debatiendo contra ella

-bueno, bueno nadie es perfecto-comento la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-mientras no le rompa el corazón a mi hermana, todo está bien por mi-comento un joven con un poco menos de interés

-hola como están, que los trae por aquí?- dijo bombón mientras iba a saludar

-no es obvio, venimos a la boda-comento el padre de bellota con cierta molestia en su voz

-¿boda?-pregunto bombón con una sonrisa de incredulidad, no sabía de lo que hablaban los miembros de la familia de bellota

-si, a la boda de ese cretino, con mi pequeña-dijo entregándole un sobre color crema, como un listón negro en el cómo detalle

Bombón solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, abrió la invitación y leyó para sí misma:

Nos complace comunicarles nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial 

y deseamos que compartan con nosotros ese día.

**Bellota & Butch**

La ceremonia tendrá lugar el día sábado 26 de junio de 2012 a la 1:00 del mediodía 

en el jardín de la casa de la pareja.

esperamos su asistencia.

atte: B&B

-oh claro! La boda! Déjenme ir por bellota-dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo, los presentes miraron que paso por un lado de la rubia, le dijo algo al oído y ambas fueron a donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

-¿boda? fiesta! Weoo~weoo~weoo-dijo Brick y luego imito el sonido de una ambulancia con los brazos levantados (como si fuera un avión) y se iba corriendo por ahí, dejando a butch solo con sus 'suegros' y su 'cuñado' en un silencio que nadie se atrevía ni quería romper. El no sabía que decir, no era una broma, al menos no de su parte, el no tenía un humor tan…peligroso, menos Brick, con trabajo y el apenas podría recordar como leer, y ¿Boomer? No, el era muy viejo para andar haciendo bromas…aunque no lo era para hacer maldades. Su 'suegro' y su 'cuñado' lo miraban fijamente cada movimiento, cada parpadeo, hasta butch podía jurar que podían observar claramente cada latido de su corazón.

-¡¿QUEEE?-se oyó un fuerte grito –seguramente por toda la manzana- que desvió la atención de butch por unos instantes

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUEEE?-grito bellota, no le importo mucho dejar medio sordas a sus mejores amigas, incluso ella se aturdió con su propio grito, pero eso era lo de menos<p>

-como lo oyes, pero aun así no puedo creer que ni siquiera nos hayas invitado, yo pude haberte ayudado a escoger el pastel! Y burbuja a escoger el vestido, ¿cierto burbuja?-dijo bombón indignada ya que no había sido invitada a la boda de una de sus mejores amigas

-¡PERO YO NISIQUIERA QUIERO CASARME!-grito arrugando la invitación

-que no quieras casarte no significa que no invites a tus amigas, cierto burbuja?-ambas voltearon a ver a la rubia quien no decía nada

Pero burbuja no contestaba, solo miraba la invitación_…*y dicen que los jóvenes somos problemáticos….* _pensaba,desde luego ella sabia que esto no es mas que una broma pesada,pero no sabia si debía decir que boomer fue el culpable, o peor aun ella fue su cómplice, sin saberlo pero cómplice al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>-dime yerno, cuando tomaron esta maravillosa decisión?-pregunto la madre de bellota<p>

-¿decisión?-repitió el con la mirada hacia el suelo, que parecía ser mucho más interesante en estos momentos que nunca

-si…-

-¿que decisión?-pregunto cómo reaccionando a lo que preguntaba la madre de bellota

-pues la de casarse! Si que tienes sentido del humor ¿no cielo?- dijo ella intentando que su esposo dijera algo

-yo? Casarme con esa ma-no termino el insulto ya que la mirada del padre de bellota fue más dura que un golpe contra el pavimento

-ma…ravillosa mujer? Pues la verdad no creo que pueda, ella es _*agresiva, poco femenina, obsesiva, competitiva*_ demasiado buena para mí ella es lista, bonita, la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y yo solo soy *_un hermoso ejemplar de la naturaleza, la belleza personificada, la envidia de narciso, la obra maestra de los dioses, divertido, inteligente, guapo, fuerte…_* solo soy un idiota que tal vez no la sepa valorar por eso la verdad no espero su consentimiento para estar con ella ya que si cometo algún error podría hacer a esa… hermosa mujer infeliz-dijo fingiendo pena

-te dije que encontraría a alguien que la amara-dijo la mama de bellota limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha después de haber escuchado el discurso de su futuro yerno

-veo que la quieres, tienes nuestro permiso para casarte con ella, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos hubieran presentado antes pero igual, bienvenido a la familia; hijo.-butch no sabía que decir el en verdad esperaba que el dijera que no en cambio obtuvo el permiso para casarse…sin su consentimiento

-es que todo fue tan, tan repentino…-dijo butch

-¿Quiénes son los distinguidos señores?- pregunto un viejo entrando a la sala, donde se encontraban la familia de bellota y butch

-son mis suegros y mi cuñado-

-ah que bien, están aquí por la boda?-dijo sentándose junto a butch

-¿y tu como sabes de la boda?- le pregunto el pelinegro al anciano

-eh…tengo un buen oído…-dijo boomer mirando hacia otro lado

-no sé por qué, pero no te creo nada-contesto mirando a su 'hermanito'

-tu crees que un pobre viejo como yo, seria capaz de hacer algo así solo por entretenimiento? para entretenimiento con la salud mental de la rubia tonta tengo- contesto el indignado

-yo nunca dije que hubieras sido tu, solo dije que no creía lo del buen oido a tu edad...pero gracias, tienes muchas cosas que explicar...-le dijo butch en un susurro a su hermanito, agradecía que aun siendo un viejo cascarrabias aun seguía siendo el mas ingenuo de los 3, a pesar que brick fuera el de 5 años de edad...

* * *

><p>si ya se, una boda? pues si, eso se me ocurrió :P<p> 


	26. Los Problemas De Boomer Comienzan

Lady-katty: jajaj lo se, lo idiota ni la edad se lo quita XD

Lia-sennenko: si llega a la edad de una bebe…quién crees que se hará cargo de el? :p y como te fue en el examen?

CatSeeU: diste en el clavo, pero lo veremos hasta el próximo capitulo!

LocaPorLosRRBZ: si, y si.

NikiDaniZ: pobre de ti! No te ahogues!, espera ire a salvarte!

Ppg y yo: no, deja que bellota se entere!

Fanossaiyanprince: listo!

blossXbrick: no esperes más!

InhalaMisIdeas: Holis! Gracias! No esperes mas, aquí esta!

BlossxBrick1130: listo, no esperes mas!

Lady-Of-The-Death: ajaj claro que lo hice! Si veremos si puedo hacerlo bebe…

Romi: no nos invito la desgraciada… pobre roxi D:

Eidrin: que bueno que te hiso reir XD pues primero que nada, debes registrarte, y luego hablamos y te digo como si?

LUCKA-SAMA: jaja listo!

**Lovetierna**: gracias por dejar mi review 300! Me hiciste tan feliz! Y si, la muy mendiga no me invito!

* * *

><p>-¿y usted quien es?-pregunto la mama de bellota<p>

-yo soy…¿Quién soy?-le pregunto a butch

-por ahora mi hermano, después un cadáver- le dijo butch en un susurro con una gran sonrisa

-oh cierto, soy el abuelo de butch-dijo el anciano sonriendo, pero la dentadura se le callo

-disculpen a mi abuelo es algo…torpe-dijo butch con una gran sonrisa, mas falsa que la de el gato de Alicia, juntando la dentadura del viejo, la cual se había ensuciado

-quizá debas…-dijo la madre de bellota con una ceja alzada mirando que su yerno intentaba meterle la dentadura en la boca a Boomer por la fuerza -olvídalo…-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa una vez que vio que lo logro

-suegros, disculpen un momento, iré a acompañar al abuelo arriba, debe descansar…-dijo butch tomando a Boomer por los hombros, para encaminarlo peligrosamente hacia las escaleras

-oh no te preocupes querido, aquí esperamos-dijo la mama e hiso una pausa esperando a que se fuera -mira nomas, que respetuoso es-

-sigue habiendo algo que no me agrada del todo de él-dijo el papa de bellota

-enseguida vuelvo-dijo el hermano de bellota

-¿a dónde vas hijo?-le dijo el padre de bellota

-a buscar un baño- contesto el

-oh ¿y qué harás?-pregunto por molestar

-¡PAPA!- le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

* * *

><p>-burbuja di algo…-le dijo bombón moviendo con un dedo a la rubia como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla<p>

-este…si, no puedo creer que no nos hayas invitado, iré con tus papas a saludarlos…-dijo tapándose con el fleco, escondiendo la mirada de ambas

-¿QUÉ? ¿MIS PAPAS ESTÁN AQUÍ?-le pregunto a la pelirroja quien estaba mirando la puerta

-si, no puedo creer que no sabías que ibas a casarte…-

-¡HERMANO!-grito bellota lanzándose a los brazos de su querido hermano menor

-yo los dejo…-dijo la pelirroja

-¡esto solo es una broma, yo no quería casarme, te lo juro y menos con ese tipo!-

-bellota, mama está muy emocionada con esto…-

-pero es que…-

-¿acaso quieres causarle un infarto? Sabes que ella ha estado un poco delicada del corazón-

-no, calla, claro que no quiero!-

-entonces cásate-

-pero soy muy joven!-

-pon la boda para dentro de unos meses, cuando cumplas dieciocho y listo…-

-¿y si mejor la programo dentro de 8 años y medio?-

-¡bellota!-

* * *

><p>-te lo explicare, creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza…-le dijo Boomer recargando sus viejas y temblorosas manos en su bastón al ver que butch cerraba la puerta<p>

-¡TE MATARE!-grito butch, aventándose a él, como si de su presa se tratara

-no me mates, soy hermoso, el mundo te odiara!-le dijo Boomer retrocediendo

-no eres más hermoso que yo y conmigo basta para el mundo!-dijo butch alimentando su propio ego

-¡ALTO, NO PUEDES MATAR A BOOMER!-grito burbuja entrando, interponiéndose entre ambos

-dame dos razones…-dijo butch volteando a ver a la rubia con cara asesina, pero ella no se movió, ella tenía los instintos asesinos mas desarrollados gracias a la convivencia con Boomer y por lo tanto, tenía la paciencia necesaria para ser una monje…si fuera hombre…

-porque es tu hermano-

-¿y la segunda?-

-cuando Brick regrese a la normalidad, te matara…-

-weo! Weo! weo!-oyeron por un pasillo a Brick, quien aun imitaba a una ambulancia y luego se oyó un golpe…

-¡AUCH! ¿¡ESCALERAS TONTAS, QUIEN LAS CAMBIO DE LUGAR?-se oyó la voz de Brick, quien empezaba a llorar


	27. La Farsa Continúa

Fanofsaiyanprince: créeme, todos queremos ver su boda XD

Lia-sennenko: ni creas! Si vuelvo a Brick bebe, yo lo cuido! Aunque te dejo que le cambies los pañales…

LocaPorLosRRBZ: si, fue corto, pero la actualización luego!

Guest1: lucka! Eres tú, lo sé! Continua pues!

NikiDaniZ: jaja XD que bueno que te gusto

Guest2: que bueno, no esperes más!

Ppg y yo: jajaj buena cachetada, así se hace!

Lovetierna: lo verás, lo verás…

Chica phantom: mi fic causa loquera? Logre mi propósito! XD

Lady-katty: eww…si lo quieres así de viejito, te aseguro que burbuja te lo agradecerá mucho…

Eidryn: tu hermanito se cae de las escaleras? Pobrecito! Ya dijiste, si un día me conoces me invitas un postre! XD

Lady-Of-The-Death: andas a escondidas? Iré a tu casa, y te acusare! :D jaja

Dekki yorokobi: lo se!

Guest3 /InhalaMisIdeas: lo se, la mía es igual XD lo cambia a su conveniencia

BlossXbrick: no te desangres! Jaja

Romi Megurine: jajaj no mueras! Ajaja XD si, esperemos tenerla pronto

* * *

><p>-!Hay, auch!-gritaba Brick, mientras rodaba escaleras abajo, ganándose la atención de los padres de Bellota y de la pelirroja que estaba con ellos.<p>

-!Brick!-grito Bombón corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-Me caí-dijo Brick llorando a mares.

-Si, lo notamos todos-dijo Bombón abrazando a Brick, mientras el lloraba desconsoladamente para acomodarse en su pecho, dándoles la apariencia de madre-hijo.

-!AUCH! ESCALERAS TONTAS, ¡¿QUIÉN LAS CAMBIÓ DE LUGAR?!-grito para luego ponerse a llorar, solo que menos fuerte que antes.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Butch bajando las escaleras, para ver a su hermanito mayor llorando, cosa que le provocó gracia y tristeza a la vez.

-¡Me caí!-dijo Brick, sacando su cabeza del pecho de Bombón, y comenzando a sollozar.

-Hijo, ¿donde esta bellota?-pregunto la suegra de Butch

-Aquí estoy mamá-dijo Bellota, quien bajaba las escaleras junto con su hermano, para arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y padre.

-!Hija! !Que gusto!-dijo su mama, soltando unas lagrimillas.

-Haber señorita, como es eso de que ¿te casas?-dijo el padre de Bellota mirando a su muy a la fuerza yerno.

-Perdón papa, pero son cosas que pasan, el y yo, estamos profundamente enamorados-dijo Bellota, para dirigirse a Butch y abrazarlo.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Butch.

-Si amor-le dijo Bellota pellizcando disimuladamente su brazo, donde dejo una marca roja.

-AY si..-dijo Butch sonriendo junto a ella

-Díganme, y como es que-el padre de Bellota, no era tonto, sabía que algo andaba mal y quería hacerles preguntas a los dos, para ver qué era lo que pasaba pero afortunadamente antes de eso, lo interrumpieron.

-Papá, tenemos que llevar a mama a su chequeo-dijo el hermano de Bellota, al recate de su hermanita.

-¿Es hoy? los acompaño-dijo Bellota anotándose para ir con ellos.

-No hija, nosotros iremos, tu quédate aquí con tu novio, deben estar apresurados por lo de la boda y eso, luego volveremos a ver como sigue todo-

-No tiene idea suegra-dijo Butch

Después de que ellos se fueron, Bellota se soltó del agarre que ella y Butch mantenían y se fue a encerrar a su recamara sin dirigirle ni una palabra a nadie.

-Iré con ella-dijo Butch

-No, déjala sola-dijo Bombón agarrándolo del brazo, mientras que con el otro, sobaba la cabeza de Brick quien sollozaba

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un rato después …<em>**

-Oye-hablo el anciano una vez que él y Burbuja se quedaron solos

-¿Qué?-le contesto ella, un poco molesta de tener que salvar su pellejo tantas veces, para después ser maltratada por él.

-Así no se le contesta a los mayores!-dijo Boomer enojado

_-*suspiro*_ Mande?- _¿acaso había alguien en el cielo que la odiaba? ¿Qué haría Boomer si ella estuviera en su lugar?_

-Gracias por salvarme de la muerte hace unos segundos, en agradecimiento te conseguí algo…-dijo Boomer dándole una bolsa con una caja dentro

-Gracias, pero de donde conseguiste…?-dijo Burbuja preguntándose en qué momento el viejo había conseguido esa caja y lo que sea que sea su contenido.

-Era tu regalo de navidad, supongo que comprare otra cosa…-dijo el viejo.

-¿Un tinte?-dijo sacando una cajita con un tinte color rubio cenizo.

-Si, para que te pintes el cabello que la raíz ya se te nota…-dijo Boomer mirando por encima de la cabeza de la rubia.

-!SOY RUBIA NATURAL!-contesto Burbuja algo ofendida y tocándose la cabeza.

-¿A si? Y la voz que tienes, ¿es así? ¿O te tragaste a un niño de kínder? -

*Debí dejar que Butch lo linchara*pensó Burbuja

* * *

><p><em><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>_

-Bombón, unos señores que se parecen a ti, te buscan-dijo Brick entrando al cuarto de Bombón, quien ni se movía, era muy temprano, y ella había dormido muy noche, después de que Brick se quedo dormido.

Brick se acerco tratando de no hacer ruido a donde ella se encontraba dormida, y…

-¡HEEEEEY! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE HABLAN, DESPIERTA!-

…le reventó un tímpano…

-¡¿QUEE?-pregunto Bombón asustada, rodo hacia atrás y cayó sobre Brick.

-Hay perdón, pero te lo ganaste no debes levantar a la gente debido así, que decías?-dijo hablando tan rápido como pudo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Unas personas te buscan…-dijo Brick levantándose del suelo.

-¿Dijeron quienes eran?-

-No, los vi y vine por ti-

-Entretenlos un rato, en lo que yo me pongo presentable, ¿podrás?-

-Si claro-dijo corriendo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con los papas de Bombón…<em>**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Brick bajando las escaleras

-Yo soy Rumiko la mama de Bombón-dijo la mujer pelirroja, ganándose un abrazo de el pequeño y tierno Brick

-¿Y tu quién eres?-le pregunto la madre de Bombón dulcemente a Brick

-Yo vivo aquí-dijo el niño sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a Rumiko

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto Casey

-Desde que recuerdo, si ustedes son papas de Bombón, entonces !todos somos familia!-dijo Brick extendiendo los brazos, el padre de Bombón abrió los ojos a más no poder y grito…

-¿¡BOMBÓÓON! TIENES UN HIJOOO?-grito para luego desmallarse…sobre Casey…


	28. Capítulo Sin Nombre Otra Vez

**_WOW 30 REVIEWS EN UN CAPITULO! ¡el récord mas grande para mí!_**

_Siento que les debo una enorme disculpa. Y es verdad, pero he tenido unos problemitas personales que me han impedido…bueno, me desconectaron el modem. Y mi inspiración emigro muy lejos de mí, y ya saben, la escuela, las amigas, las nuevas amigas (MI CUMPLEAÑOS) y las dudas existenciales que conllevan un año mas de vida…blah, blah, blah…_

_Pero fuera de todo eso, me tienen muy feliz. Es por eso que hoy, 31 de agosto de 2012 a las 9:01 minuto (horario de Tijuana…creo) , he puesto en marcha mi cerebro , para dejarles aunque sea una señal de vida. Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen esto, me tienen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como boba todo el día._

_Oh y también, tengo una fuerte obsesión con la canción **'Gangnam Style'** de PSY y Hyuna, así que cada vez que buscaba en mi cabeza una idea…solo escuchaba el pegajoso 'Oppa gangnam style' de hyuna, así que si quieren culpar a alguien, cúlpenla a ella y a PSY._

* * *

><p>-¿Y ese niño de donde salió? -dijo la mamá de Bombón mientras veía a su esposo aplastando a su hija, pero Casey ya había estado en peores situaciones, ella sabía que no era nada que su pequeña peli-naranja no pudiera lidiar.<p>

-Creo que ya todos aquí sabemos de dónde salió-dijo Casey levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa, y apretando el agarre de la liga que sostenía su cabello.

-Pues yo no, ¡Te exijo que me digas de donde!- pidió Brick intentando sonar autoritario, pero sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿Si has escuchado lo de las abejitas y las florecitas?-preguntó Casey, agachándose a la altura de mini-Brick, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, y mirándolo fijamente

-No…-dijo Brick poniendo su dedo índice bajo sus labios, buscando en su memoria -Pero he visto Bee Movie…-dijo Brick muy feliz, pues esa era su película favorita

-Eso no cuenta enano tonto …-le dijo Casey, desesperada por la contestación de Brick, mientras que veía a su madre con un pequeño abanico, dándole aire a su padre, quien se encontraba en el suelo, aun inconsciente, y veía a Bombón correr de aquí a allá con un vaso de agua para mojar a su padre y despertarlo.

Casey no recibió respuesta, y extrañada, volteo para ver a Brick mirándola fijamente, muy de cerca y al parecer concentrado solo mirar cada poro de la piel de su cara.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-le preguntó un poco nerviosa, al tener a alguien tan cerca de ella, y mirándola tan detalladamente, pues ella adoraba su espacio personal y ahora estaba siendo invadido por _'El pequeño de su hermana'_

-Tú y ella-dijo apuntando a Bombón, quien ahora también intentaba despertar a su dramático padre junto con su mamá. Casey volteo a verla, asegurándose de que el objetivo al que el mini-peli-naranja apuntaba efectivamente era él quien ella pensaba.

-aha…-dijo ella bajando las cejas en señal de que sabía de lo que hablaba pero no veía a donde llevaba la conversación, pero lo incitaba a seguir hablando.

-¿Son hermanas?-termino Brick apuntando a Bombón luego a Casey, Bombón y Casey otra vez.

-¿Si…por que la pregunta?-termino con duda la oji-naranja

-No te creo-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Casey, de hecho, siempre les decían eso, no es que por ser hermanas tendrían que ser idénticas, pero al menos parecidas en algo, pero en lo único que se parecían era en el cabello, y que tenían ojos de color…no muy usuales, fuera de eso, como el rango de la voz, los rasgos faciales, y lo demás, eran totalmente distintas.

-¡Uff por donde empiezo! Tu cabello es más claro que el de ella, como si estuviera descolorido, tu voz es irritante, tienes los poros abiertos, ojos de forma extraña la cejas muy pobladas, si no me equivoco acabas de blanquear tus dientes pero ese es un tono blanco fosforescente se ven falsos, ese maquillaje color verde pistache no te queda, esa falda no va con esos zapatos de tacón, tus pecas hacen que tu piel se vea pálida como zombi y dices que yo soy el tonto…-termino de enumerar cada cosa mientras que con el dedo índice de la mano derecha tocaba los dedos de los de la mano izquierda.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh no! Le acaba de hablar de sus pecas…-dijo la madre de Bombón volteando a ver a su hija y al pequeño peli-naranja.<p>

-Esto se pondrá feo, hay que hacer que papa despierte…-dijo la oji-rosa moviendo el brazo de su padre, pero él no despertaba, fuera de haberse desmallado, parecía que se había quedado dormido y que ignoraba el asunto por no meterse en el asunto…por mientras.

-Si lo despertamos te va a hacer un drama sobre ese niño, que ¿ no es tuyo, verdad?-dijo la mama de Bombón quien era igual de cuerda que su hija mayor, ya que su marido, y la pequeña Casey eran muy…infantiles, fantasiosos y paranoicos…

-¡No! Claro que no, se lo cuido a un amigo-dijo con duda, fue la respuesta más lógica y rápida que pudo pensar, no podía, aunque quisiera, explicarles lo sucedido a alguien que no fuera el profesor, ken, Poochie, Bellota o Burbuja…sin que la creyeran loca.

-¡Bombón! ¡¿No lo habrás recogido pensando que es un duende y dejado unos días en el jardín hasta que lloro de hambre?!-

-¡Mamá tenía 6 años!-dijo Bombón dando un pisotón con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, y con un ligero sonrojo al recordar la vez que prácticamente había secuestrado a su vecinito y lo había dejado en el jardín por cinco horas, ahora no podía ni pasar a un lado de él y mirarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza, pero a él, le divertía el asunto.

* * *

><p>-YO TE MATO!-hablo Casey mientras su cabello misteriosa y diabólicamente se soltó y un aire que solo rodeaba a Casey (su aura asesina) movía sus cabellos, Brick a ver eso, se tensó un escalofrío recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, pues sabía que estaba en peligro.<p>

-NO, MEJOR MATALO A ÉL!-grito burbuja apareciendo en escena, quien con una mano, sostenía una caja de un tinte, y en la otra sostenía a un viejito por el cuello de su camisa, quien se movía cual hoja de papel al agitarla, como si no pesara nada, tampoco parecía quedarse sin aire ni nada, solo miraba para todos lados, como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que pasaba y creyera que era mejor callarse y observar.

* * *

><p><em>El otro día leyendo este fic, para ver si así se me venía una idea, me di cuenta que tenia miles de horrores ortográficos, así que si por ahí en el futuro ven uno, me avisan, ¿sí?, Gracias por leer, tengan por seguro que son los mejores lectores del mundo ;)<em>

_Y hoy, al día 31 de agosto del 2012, a las 10:04 pm. He terminado este capítulo._

...

Lady-Katty: claro! Continúe lo más rápido que pude!.

Eidryn: era broma xd pero prefiero el helado.

catSeeU: ni yo sé lo que le espera a la pobre!

JEK: pensaba en hacer que Brick regresara a la normalidad hoy, pero no me gusto la idea de hacerlo así de… 'ý de repente creció, fin del capítulo' creo que así quedaría todo hecho a la carrera.

Lia-sennenko: No…recuerda que Brick es mas pequeño cada vez…ahora es de 5! Técnicamente si podría ser su mama!

Lovetierna: jajaj xd es un poco de todas tus opciones! Y claro, esa es la idea! Ya lo veras!

Lizbeth-zita: lastima! Pero lo importante es que la leías, y eso me pone muy contenta ;) gracias por comentar n.n

Fanofsaiyanprince: deja tu eso! Que el papa de Bombón aun no entra en la historia!

Ppg y yo: pues los papas de Bombón estaban ahí…por lo de la boda de Bellota y Butch…a la otra mato a Boomer XD bueno…No.

Karla-shine20: si! Listo n.n

blossXbrick: jajajajaj xd eres una pedófila en serie! Xd pero así se te quiere ;)

gaby2307: jajaj xd esa es la idea

K-117: yo si, un día antes de cumplir los 18 (el próximo año T-T ) me iré a vivir a Neverland con los mocosos perdidos, y ustedes se quedaran aquí, envejeciendo y yo seré joven por siempre, les diré 'adiós' y me iré volando :B

LUCKA-SAMA: ya se no!

Lady-Of-The-Death: jaja ni creas que andas de vicio por la red…

Dekki yorokobi: tanto tiempo sin leerte por aquí! Ya se te extrañaba!

Pau Hyuuga: ame tu comentario! :p si me hiso muy feliz leerlo, y pues bienvenida a mi fic n.n

Mari3: si! De hecho en este capítulo Brick sería normal, pero como no me convenció hacerlo así al aventón…mejor luego

Ta-Min Ishida 84: listo! Y si, busco la manera de molestar a los seis por igual xd

.3: solo a el xd

Hinata12Hyuga: Hola nueva lectora! Créeme! No quieres toparte con un viejito como él! Y bienvenida a mi fic ;)

LocaPorLosRRBZ: lo sé es una ternurita. Listo ahí la deje n.n

Luna-SE23: no te preocupes, se entiende, pero me alegra que esta historia te haya servido para bajarte el estrés! Me hace sentir útil en algo xd

Breathingforsomething: jiji gracias! Como amo torturar a burbuja y a butch! Xd nos leemos!

DaniRow-DN: listo! Gracias! Igual tu dani, nos leemos!

BlossxBrick1130:Holis Yussy! Me alegra

Anael-D02:que bueno que te ha hecho reír!

Emi-nekiito: jajaj xdque bien! Dejare severos traumas a burbuja!

Ana Michaelis L: aww! Gracias! Creeme que en cuanto llego tu comentario quise actualizar para no hacerte esperar tanto, pero nomas no llego nada! D: pero hoy si, nos leemos! Bienvenida a mi fic!

InhalaMisIdeas: 'De tontos y locos todos tenemos un poco' dice la frace por ahí, pero burbuja...ella es especial…pero burbuja bueno, te digo que de poco a poco pierde la cordura xd


	29. ¡¿Boooom!

**24/09/2012**

Dedicado a** Lady-Katty, **quien me amenazó si no se lo dedicaba, okay:no. que lo que quede del dia de hoy, mejore amiga C:

¡Hola! volví, quería hacer un capitulo de relleno, pero mi cabeza se negó, así que...a Leer!

* * *

><p>-Ven acá enano…-decía Casey, buscando a Brick con un trapeador en la cara, su plan era golpearlo con el mango del mismo (el palo) y si no quedaba satisfecha, le daría una vuelta y con la parte mojada de el trapeador, le daría en la cara…<p>

-…-Brick no emitía ningún sonido, mientras Casey se distrajo con la aparición de Burbuja, él sigilosamente se escabullo entre los muebles y aprovechando su estatura, se escondió tras un buró.

-Te prometo que no te dolerá, no mucho…-decía Casey golpeando periódicamente cada lugar donde había un potencial escondite para el enano odioso, su aspecto no era el de una persona en sus plenas facultades mentales, su cabello (que ahora estaba suelto) por alguna razón se esponjo, calleándole por los bazos, dándole la apariencia de una capa naranja, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, inspeccionando su alrededor, y sus sentidos estaban al máximo.

**-¡Crash!- **un florero do porcelana se había caído de su lugar…

-¡YA TE OÍ, TAPON DE ALBERCA!-

* * *

><p>-¡HAAAAA!-<p>

-¡Casey! No mates al rehén de tu hermana!-le gritó Rumiko (la mama de Bombón) a su pequeña y diabólica hija Casey.

-¡Mama! ¡Ya te dije que no lo secuestre!-dijo Bombón agitando los puños.

-Hija, no mientas, ¿cómo quieres que crea que él era tu mayor enemigo, y unos polvos mágicos malvados lo dejaron así? No te preocupes Bombón, cuando estés lista tu misma iras a devolverlo, no te denunciaremos a las autoridades por roba-chicos, pero esta será la última vez, a la otra, no seremos cómplices de secuestro-dijo la mamá de Bombón pateando la puerta de la casa, mientras que con sus manos arrastraba a su marido a la salida, quien aún se hacia el inconsciente…

-¡Casey! Vámonos, otro día venimos para que juegues con los rehenes de tu hermana-le grito a la mencionada, quien enseguida se presento a donde la llamaban.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Bombón mirando a su hermana, quien traía un aruñón en la mejilla, nada grave, pero si visible.

-Tu mascotita me rasguño, defendió al enano…pero mañana será otro día…-dijo Casey mirando a Brick acariciando a Roma, quien miraba a Casey de una manera no muy amistosa, pues ninguna de las dos se agradaban.

-¡Claro que no! Roma no hace eso, sabe que está mal…-dijo volteando a los alrededores, por si veía a su mascota, pero no, de hecho ya que lo pensaba, hacia un buen rato que no miraba ni a ella, ni a tiberius, ni a Eris…

-No sé cómo pueden vivir entre animales salvajes…-dijo Casey, agarrando los pies de su padre, para ayudarle a su madre con el peso de él.

-¡Suerte que no vives aquí, PECOSA!-le dijo Brick sacándole la lengua, pero abrazándose a Bombón, por si a Casey la abandonaba la cordura.

***-¡BOOOOOOM!-***

* * *

><p><em>Así es, esa fue una granada inofensiva, hacia mucho que ponía una, así que… ahí está.<em>

Lady-Katty: listo C: , yo por ti amiga, hasta el fin del mundo . xD

LocaPorLosRRBZ: gracias! Pero lastimosamente no llego, a los 20, pero así me llegara 1, con ese uno me conformaría ;)

daniRow-DN: que bueno!

CatSeeU: gracias! Y si, lo más pronto posible.

Mothafucka: jajaja xd te imaginas? Pedofilia, un matrimonio, asesinato en un fic? Perdería la log…oh! Espera, hace mucho que la perdió, así que si hay una posibilidad de que algo de eso pase XD

Ppg y yo :se te salió el agua por la nariz? XDDDD a la otra lo grabas, me harías muy feliz xddd y gracias, ya paso, fue el 5 de agosto de hecho, pero anótalo para el próximo año XD

Lovetierna: Gracias! No, como crees! Haww! Me haces sentir importante :') y gracias a ti por leer.

BlossxBrick1130: de ti, si lo creo maddy XD

Romi megurune: ROMI! Hace siglos que no te leía por aquí! Te pierdes mujer!

Hinata12Hyuga: aww! Espero que tu familia no te mande a una clínica psiquiátrica antes de que acabe con mi fic, y planeo hacerle 50 caps XD

Lia-sennenko: Gracias! Fue el 5/08 xd y le cambie el rumbo un poco, para hacerlo más largo C:

Fanofsaiyanprince: no esperes más! Y si, así me siento yo con mi abuela XD

Ana Michaelis L :gracias! Debería matarlo? ¿tú qué crees? Lo tomare enserio, eh? Xd

Breathingforsomething: ¿tienes pecas? Que envidia! Y la historia del duende…mi cabeza no dio para un capitulo de relleno con eso XD

Lucka-sama: ea ea la perdida! ¿más largos? Querrás que mis neuronas mueran!

blossXbrick: xD lo siento, la maldad me define xd

K-117: Claro que no! No mientas!, Yo nunca podría olvidarme de uno de mis escritores favoritos y lo sabes!

Luna-SE23:gracias! Listo

**IdeasBizarras: me has hecho tan feliz, que me casaría con tu review, que fue el numero 400, GRACIAS!**

Ferdita99: Hola Fer! Nueva lectora, ¿cierto? Gracias por leer, y si, lo harán, pero no aún…


	30. ¡Queda Uno!

**12/10/12**

¡Hola! y henos aquí en el capitulo** 30**, nunca creí llegar hasta aquí, y sinceramente les agradezco muchísimo que estén aquí, apoyándome y leyéndome a pesar que después puedan salir con problemas psicológicos o sus familias los consideren locos, :D ¡LOS ADORO!

* * *

><p>Un fuerte estallido resonó por todo el lugar, dejando aturdidos a los presentes.<p>

-¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!-gritó bellota, llamando la atención de todos.

-Tranquila-le dijo Casey, haciendo que Bellota la mirara molesta e indignada, pero más molesta que nada _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que se calmara si ella era quién más escándalo hacia?._

-TÚ-gritó apuntando a Brick -DEJA DE PELEAR-le dijo a Brick, dándole el primer regaño de su infancia.

-Y TÚ-dijo ahora apuntando a Casey -NO SEAS AGRESIVA-dijo haciendo una mueca con la cual logro asustar al pequeño Brick pero no intimidó a Casey, ya que ella estaba más concentrada esperando el momentos justo para huir, pues hasta ella sabía que hacer enojar a Bellota era de Idiotas.

-Y USTED-se asomó por la gran puerta para ver a la madre de su amiga peli naranja arrastrando a su padre, y gritó apuntándole al papá de Bombón el cual, yacía 'inconsciente' en el suelo -¡NO SE HAGA EL INCONSCIENTE, QUE ESA YA NOS LA APLICO BOOMER UNA VEZ!-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el hombre rápida y ágil-mente se levanto, corrió a la entrada, y agarró a Casey de la cintura, la cargo, luego salió disparado al jardín hizo lo mismo con su esposa dijo un rápido -Adiós hija, nos vemos- y salió corriendo por la calle, iba corriendo tan velozmente, que olvidó que habían llegado en carro.

Bombón intentaba guardar la compostura, pero sentía que hace mucho tiempo vivía en un manicomio.

* * *

><p><em>*¿Qué voy a hacer? *<em>Se preguntaba Bellota , mientras su ira disminuía poco a poco, pensando en una posible salida al asunto, _¿casarse? …¿con Butch?_ No. Ella nunca. Pero, _¿no habría la posibilidad de que le dijera a su madre que todo era solo una broma de mal gusto, que ella nunca se casaría y su frágil corazón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo?_ No. No arriesgaría al ser que mas amaba por un capricho, además Butch estaba involucrado en el asunto, eran cómplices, estaba amenazado y lo sabía, lo único que le preocupaba era el viejo boca suelta de Boomer,_ ¿Qué pasara si dice que fue solo una broma pesada?_ O peor aún, _¿Qué si su familia_ (aparte de su hermano, quien ya estaba enterado) _se enteraba?_

Tenía que tomar una decisión y una muy rápido, ya que para la dichosa boda faltaban solo cuatro meses.

* * *

><p>-Ya no llores, si, fue muy estricta, pero tiene razón no debes tratar así a los demás-Le decía Bombón a un pequeño Brick que se encontraba llorando por el regaño recibido por parte de Bellota y es que por alguna razón estaba muy sensible.<p>

-Pero es que me gritó-decía el pequeño tallándose los ojos entre sollozos.

-¿Alguien ha visto al marica en rehabilitación?-Dijo el anciano de Boomer, colocándose su dentadura postiza, para sentarse en el sillón de la sala, a pasarse la lengua por los dientes.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo Butch empujando la puerta con su cuerpo ayudado por Burbuja, quien traía unas Tazas humeantes, probablemente con café o té. Mientras que Butch cargaba un plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate las cuales se veían deliciosas.

-¡YO QUIERO UNA!-gritaron Bombón y Brick abalanzándose sobre Butch, quien por suerte o de puro milagro no cayó.

-¡NO!-les grito Burbuja con tono autoritario, pero sin quitar la expresión angelical que siempre traía en su rostro -¡SIENTENSE!-les gritó apuntando al sillón donde se encontraba Boomer, para que sentaran a un lado, su tono fue tan potente, que hasta Butch se asustó y tomo asiento junto Brick y Bombón al lado de Boomer, inclusive podría jurar que varias alarmas de automóviles cercanos se encendieron.

-Este es para tí-le dijo a Boomer pasándole una taza de porcelana con liquido color verde, probablemente era Té de hierbabuena pero conociendo la nueva mente desequilibrada de Burbuja…

-Este es para ti-le dijo a Bombón pasándole una taza con café humeante

-NO-dijo Butch quitándoselo de las manos, haciendo que un poco le cayera encima -Lo siento-gritó, Burbuja se levanto y corrió a ayudar a su amiga, dejando a Boomer y a Brick con él.

-Yo no quiero eso-dijo Brick viendo con asco la taza de café que le acercaba Butch

-¿Ah no?-preguntó incrédulo, alzando ambas cejas.

-No-dijo el simplemente.

-Pero…¿si quieres de estos, verdad?-dijo enseñándole una bolsa de dulces, la cual puso junto a las galletas haciéndolas verse as antojables.

-Si…-dijo casi hipnotizado por el sabor que imaginaba en su paladar.

-Toma tu café primero-Butch estaba desesperado, si sus neuronas habían hecho un buen trabajo, el habría regresado a su hermano mayor a la normalidad y juntos regresarían a Boomer y así, los tres pensarían en una manera de sacar provecho a la situación…

Cuando menos lo pensó Butch ya no tenía la taza de café en las manos, ahora la tenía Brick pegada a sus labios, tomándolo tan aprisa, que estaba seguro que se había quemado la lengua.

Un sonido como de tela rompiéndose rápidamente se escucho, seguido de un '¿Uh?' de una voz grave que le resultaba vagamente familiar al anciano que no tenía muy buena memoria ahora de viejo, pero a Butch, para él, era la melodiosa voz del dictador de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto Brick, mirando todo, confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo por las calles buscando a Bombón y luego todo lo demás era borroso, solo había ciertas imágenes donde todo se veía más grande.

-Tu ropa, se desgarro, pero al fin eres tú…-Dijo Butch con una sonrisa ligera, ya había otro que debía soportar a Boomer quisiera o no.

-¿Soy yo?-dijo Brick mirando sus manos, para llevarlas a su rostro, pero todo se sentía normal, _¿De qué hablaba su hermano?_

-Ya no te preocupes Burbuja, estoy bi-Bombón se quedó con un pie en el aire, pues ni bien entraba a la sala y vio a Brick tirado en la sala, con la ropa desgarrada….

A Boomer se le salió el Té por la nariz, el asunto le había causado gracia, o tal vez Burbuja le había puesto algo al Té.

* * *

><p>¿Ustedes creen que debería matarlo? Yo si...<p>

LocaPorLosRRBZ: SI, 404 con el tuyo, gracias!

catSeeU:Listo, ¿Feliz? xD ya tenemos a Brick, solo queda uno, y si es que no muere xD

Lady-Katty: Si explotas la escuela, no digas que yo te insité, mis granadas no hacen nada xD

Ana Michaelis L: pues si se muere la dejamos solterona, o la matamos para que no se quede sola...JAJAJA

ppg y yo:yo cuando me enojo digo incoherencias xD

K-117: Suele pasar...

blossXbrick: lo intento .

Lia-sennenko: listo :3

Hinata12Hyuga: yo quisiera tener pecas c: mi mama es morena y tiene pecas café y yo D: ¡ella tiene pecas!

emi-nekiito: yo tambien, moria por escribir sobre una :)

Lucka-sama: nada! ya está.

BlossomTendo Hatsune: ¡Si! haré sufrir a Boomer! pero lo otro ya no se podrá, solo que no sea con Brick...

Luna-SE23: juju~ ya no se pudo!

estrellita97: Hoy xD y tal vez y con mucha suerte, el próximo sábado...


	31. La Locura Se Pega, ¿Verdad Burbuja?

¡Hola! Sí, ¡mis neuronas aún sirven!

**03/11/12**

* * *

><p>Todos ignoraron a Boomer, quien seguía ahogándose con el té, la atención se centraba en un desorientado y casi desnudo Brick.<p>

Los minutos pasaban, y el silencio crecía, o al menos parecían pasar, ya que la situación era un tanto incómoda...

-¿Y Boomer?-pregunto Brick por su hermano, extrañado por no verlo ahí, mientras que las chicas que estaban presentes, se cubrían desesperada mente los ojos, bueno, solo Burbuja y Bellota, ya que Bombón miraba descaradamente.

-Esta justo….-dijo Burbuja buscándolo con la mirada, hacia unos segundos, el viejo estaba ahí, ahogándose con el té, cosa que no le hubiera molestado en absoluto si no fuera por el hecho de que si algo le pasaba, seria culpa de ella, y terminaría en la cárcel, como Pulpi, su amado peluche el cual termino siendo inculpado por homicidio, siendo enjuiciado y procesado, le dieron siete años de cárcel…esa es la condena por matar un tomate a sangre fría, fue un horror… Pero lo que el jurado nunca supo, era que el tomate, era el líder de una banda neonazi, y la reencarnación de Hittler, dispuesto a acabar con las papas del mundo.

-¿Boomer?-preguntó Butch, mientras caminaba rápidamente paseándose por el lugar, en busca del vejestorio de su hermano.

* * *

><p>De repente escucharon el sonido del motor de un auto. Todos se asomaron por la ventana la cual estaba decorada por unas cortinas color crema, y el autor del escándalo era Boomer, quien había encendido el auto que el padre de Bombón había olvidado en la huida de la ira de Bellota.<p>

-¡NO!-gritaron todos yendo tras él, a excepción de Burbuja, la cual observaba los puntitos que tenían las llantas del carro, y Brick, fue detenido por Bombón.

-Tú, ¡no sales si no te vistes!-le dijo mientras tenía una mano en su pecho, empujándolo dentro de la casa.

-¡Pero estoy vestido!-reclamo él.

-No, no lo estas-Dijo Bellota al pasar velozmente a su lado, sin mirar claro.

Brick se miro, tenia cualquier cosa de ropa, desgarrada, era lo suficiente para no estar como Adán, pero no lo suficiente como para salir a la calle.

-Me iré a poner algo de ropa…-Comentó mientras regresaba rápidamente hacia el interior y se alejaba de la puerta, la cual ya estaba muy cercas.

-Sí, es lo mejor…-Dijo Bombón.

Boomer, arrancó el carro, a una velocidad no muy rápida que digamos…o al menos lo suficientemente despacio para que Butch lo alcanzara.

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ MANÍACO DE LA TERCERA EDAD!-le dijo metiendo el brazo por la ventana del auto, intentando quitarle las manos del volante.

-NO, ¡USTEDES QUIEREN MATARME!-dijo Boomer alterado, escupiendo su dentadura en el rostro de Butch.

-¡IMBECÍL! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE ME ACABO DE HACER UN FACIAL!?-gritó Butch, haciendo que Burbuja y Bellota, centraran su atención en él.

-¿Qué, el hecho de que sea hombre quiere decir que no puedo ser hermoso?-les dijo a todos, causando así la distracción perfecta para el anciano, el cual subió los vidrios del auto, provocando así que Butch sacara su brazo.

-Adiós, ¡inútiles!-se alcanzó a oír la voz del anciano.

* * *

><p>-¿Papá, no olvidaste algo?-preguntó Casey, quien aun era cargada por su padre, que continuaba corriendo, de la ira asesina de Bellota.<p>

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto mientras exhalaba e inhalaba pausadamente, cosa que le permitía mantenerse en movimiento.

-algo con cuatro llantas…que funciona con gasolina…-dijo Casey impresionada de la mala memoria de su padre.

-¡Demonios! Olvide mi celular en el trabajo!-dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca, pero sin detenerse.

-No, papa…-le dijo Casey

-Oh! ¡El coche!-dijo él, parándose en seco, dispuesto a regresar y enfrentar la ira asesina de Bellota solo por su amada Carol. (así le decía a su carro de cariño)

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru ayuzawa: ¡No! Ya no seras pedófila :D ! gracias! Yo te adoro por leerla!<em>

_Kuroda117:¡ y cada vez más! Jaja xd_

_Ppg y yo: ¡y mas loca cada vez! ¡ y mas casados cada vez xD! ¡y más grande cada vez! Jajaja xd_

_Emi-nekiito: jaja see_

_Lady-Katty: ¡si! Andale pues échame la culpa xd_

_catSeeU: qué bien! Nos quedaremos con la duda._

_Karla-20: ¡estás loca, estás loca! Es mío! Jaja lo dices como si nunca lo fuera a hacer!_

_Lia-sennenko: hahah que bueno que te gustó._

_Mitzuki35: jajaj y el día que me pierda en uno ni lo notarán! ¿ Y cómo está el manicomio?_

_LocaPorLosRRBZ: ¡Si!_

_Hinata12Hyuga: jaja, vere que hacer con él!_

_NikiDaniZ: seria incomodo, ¿no crees? xD_

_Estrellita97: :D_

_Lady-Of-The-Death: tonta pagina xD y ate imaginaras como he de estar yo.. ni modo, lo importante es que los leías T-T y eso me hace feliz!_

_Luna-SE23: uff, al menos loca, yo no te volví haha._

_BBSTIA:¡ TE AMO! (cara de patricio estrella en el episodio de los chocolates xD) de veras, me hace tan feliz que aún haya personas que se den el tiempo de leer tantos capítulos, nah, Tú eres increíble! Gente como tú me hace feliz_

_blossXbrick: ¡Claro! Hablamos de Brick! ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu?_

_Breathingforsomething:jajaj todas…todas…_

_BlossomTedo Hatsune: ¡si! Lo haré sufrir!_

_BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡esperemos un poco más!_

_BlossxBrick1130: jaja lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho, pero lo estaba evitando xd ¡LOVE U TOO LIL SISTHA!_


	32. El Duende Que No Era Duende

¡Hola preciosos! Desde hace mucho tenía algo así en mente, pero nada de lo anterior me convencía y como consideré que ya tenía bastantes días de floja…¡Oh! Y hace unos días, me di cuenta, de que el día 11 de Diciembre (11-12-12), cumplo un año con este fic…Así es…aún no lo puedo creer ¡UN AÑO! Bueno, comencemos…

**22-nov-12.**

(¡CAPITULO DE RELLENO! Así es, ese de ahí abajo es el nombre del capítulo):

"**El duende que no era duende. Nota mental: No dejar que Bombón conozca mas de lo necesario de el mundo de la fantasía..." **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_-¡Bombón! ¡¿No lo habrás recogido pensando que es un duende y dejado unos días en el jardín hasta que lloró de hambre?!-_

_-¡Mamá tenía seis años!-dijo Bombón dando un pisotón con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, y con un ligero sonrojo al recordar la vez que prácticamente había secuestrado a su vecinito y lo había dejado en el jardín por cinco horas, ahora no podía ni pasar a un lado de él y mirarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza, pero a él, le divertía el asunto._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>El sol ascendía poco a poco por el horizonte, iluminando poco a poco lo que había a su paso. De todo lo que iluminaba a su paso, se encontraba en un fraccionamiento, una casa, de color blanco, con detalles en color chocolate y puertas de madera.<p>

Eran las segundas vacaciones de la pequeña pelirroja, que se acababa de convertir en hermana mayor apenas unos meses.

**-Mamá, ¡prometiste que hoy iríamos a pasear por la cuidad!-**se quejaba jaloneando la bata de color azul cielo que portaba Rumiko.

**-Hija, son las seis de la mañana, ahora no…-**dijo somnolienta la mujer, ya que la noche anterior gracias a su segunda (y ultima) hija, no había dormido mucho, ya que la ingrata lloró hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

**-¿Más tarde si saldremos?-**preguntó Bombón ilusionada.

**-¿No tienes hambre?-**le cambió el tema Rumiko, no tenía ganas de salir, y menos para que después de unos minutos de caminar, Bombón se empezaría a quejar por tanto caminar, ya saldrían otro día.

**-¡Claro! Mami, ¡es increíble como sabes cuando tengo hambre!-**Dijo Bombón mientras, se adelantaba para ir a revisar el refrigerador.

**-Pregúntame cuantos kilos no subí mientras estabas en mi panza…-**dijo entrecerrando los ojos, recordando cómo le dolieron los pies en su primer embarazo.

**-¿Qué?-**volteó Bombón en dirección a su madre, no entendiendo muy bien el mensaje.

**-Olvídalo…-**dijo Rumiko sacudiendo su cabeza** -Ya lo vivirás en carne propia…-**susurró.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo, Rumiko tiró los platos en el lavaplatos (ya se encargaría de obligar a su esposo a lavarlos después) teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, ya que no quería despertar a la pequeña Casey y absorbiera el resto de su día.

**-Mamá, ¿Quieres venir a leer el diccionario conmigo?-**preguntó Bombón. Rumiko a veces se preguntaba si su pequeña Bombón estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, ¡¿ A qué niño de seis años le gustaba leer!? Y más importante, ¡un diccionario! Estaba segura que no muchas personas le habían dedicado una parte de su vida, siquiera a leer toda la sección de la "Y"(ya que son menos) en un diccionario de bolsillo…y su hija ya había leído todas las de la A, B, y estaba por acabar con la C…¡Seis años!

**-Hija, ven-**dijo guiándola a la sala

**-¿Qué pasa mamá?-**preguntó Bombón , sentándose en el sillón de piel roja, una de las tantas cosas que atesoraba su madre y que juró tendría hasta el fin de sus días con ella.

Rumiko se acercó a un estante en el cual había libros, revistas, CD, películas, etc.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**preguntó Bombón.

**-Es mi película favorita…-**

**-¿De qué trata?**-preguntó Bombón observando la pequeña cajita negra que sostenía su madre.

**-Es un documental sobre todos los seres de la mitología, demitos y leyendas…-hizo una pausa para mirar a su hija -Te va a encantar-**le dijo con una sonrisa esperando que a su hija, le gustara tanto lo desconocido como a ella...

* * *

><p>Los Levesque, una familia que recién se había mudado a Tokio por motivos laborales, eran una adorable familia de tres integrantes, Paul Levesque, la cabeza de la familia, Sonya Levesque, y su hijo; Thomas Levesque…<p>

Desafortunadamente, justo ese día, se encontraban celebrando el día de San patricio, Sonya una orgullosa mujer Irlandesa, se encontraba orgullosamente vistiendo a su hijo de Duende, representando el espíritu travieso y juguetón que poseía.

El niño salió un rato al parque, a jugar, Sonya, salió con él para vigilarlo pero el cansancio acumulado de los días anteriores, terminó por apoderarse de ella y dejarla dormida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde….<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Mamá, dile a Casey que no llore más no puedo dormir…-<strong>comentó Bombón entrando a la recamara de su madre, tallándose los ojos debían ser cerca de las diez y media de la noche, Bombón, se fue a dormir a las siete como es usual, para luego levantarse, desayunar, invitar a su mama a que la saque a pasear, salir a jugar un rato, comer, leer un rato, Salir a jugar de nuevo, darse un baño y acostarse a dormir, mientras que Casey solo despertó para comer.

**-Esa no es Casey…pero se oye muy cerca…-**dijo Rumiko extrañada, abrió rápidamente las cortinas y se encontró con algo fuera de lo normal…

**-¡Thomas!-**Dijo Rumiko reconociendo al pequeño hijo de los vecinos que se encontraba vestido como un…_¿Gnomo?_ No, como un duende…¡Un duende! Rumiko volteo a ver a su hija, quien inmediatamente le dio una angelical sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>BlossxBrick1130: ¡No mueras Yussi! Debería de visitarme más seguido…<em>

_Lia-sennenko: Si, lo siento, mi error. Aún no se, ya me gustó torturarlos a todos con él XD_

_BBSTIA: ¡YEAH! ¡Soy la primera! No pues sí, veamos que piensa Boomer de tu comentario…xD_

_Karla-20: ¡quedo con secuelas!_

_LocaPorLosRRBZ: ¡y todas, todas!_

_Jek-red08: Si, últimamente la justicia vegetal anda con todo… xD_

_Ppg y yo: jajaj ¿te digo un secreto? Al final me enfadaré y los mataré a todos…si es que no se me ocurre algo más xD_

_Mitzuki35: jaja lo estoy pensando seriamente… y no creo que haya internet en el desierto…_

_Aigf: ¡Hola! hay que linda, gracias C: El solito se chulea XD_

_Objet16: (ya se que no te llamas bibi, pero no puedo evitarlo..) Bibi, si todos fuéramos él, ya nos habrían matado! ¡Hay bibi, porque no eres una niña normal?! xDDDD_

_Kaoru ayuzawa: Gracias C: no pues si xD pero me desmallaría antes de escribir sobre como se ve xD_

_NikiDaniZ: ¡CLARO!_

_Emi-nekiito: jaja suele pasar…_

_K-117: ¿¡Why!? Are you gonna die or something!?_

_Ppgzandrrbzfan: JAJAJA xD mi memoria y la del padre de Bombón son similares…xD_

_Lady-Katty: pues ahora lo sabes, con estas tecnologías…_

_Luna-SE23:¡No claro que no! No me aburro xD y sí, acertarte en la mayoría.. xD_


	33. Explicación, exijo una explicación

¡HOLA! ¿adivinen que? **HOY** , 11 de diciembre del 2012, ¡**ESTE FIC CUMPLE UN AÑO**! Aun no lo puedo creer! Enserio los amo! no tanto como a Johnny Deep o al chocolate o a mi mami, pero por ahí va mi afecto hacia ustedes xD

**11-Dic-12**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-¡Demonios!, gracias al hermoso, se nos escapó el vejestorio-**Dijo Bellota apuntando casi con repulsión a Butch, quién se detuvo a su lado después de correr por varias cuadras intentando alcanzar a Boomer cosa que resultó vana.

**-Me gusta el apodo-**dijo Butch sonriendo bobamente con la mano en la barbilla, sin captar el claro sarcasmo y ligera ira que emanaba la oración que _–prácticamente-_ escupió Bellota.

**-¿Creen que vuelva?-**Preguntó Burbuja respirando agitadamente tras de ellos después de alcanzarlos, mirando hacia la desierta carretera por donde Boomer se había marchado minutos atrás.

**-No-**dijo Bellota mirando en la misma dirección que Burbuja.

**-¿N-no?-**preguntó casi con pánico, y su rostro reflejaba un claro miedo al haber la posibilidad de que recibiera alguna respuesta que pudiera no gustarle en absoluto.

**-¡ME DESHICE DE ÉL!-**gritó Burbuja alegremente, recibiendo una mirada comprensiva de parte de la futura _'feliz pareja'_, a pesar de que uno de ellos estuviera emparentado con el fugitivo **-¡Y NO MANCHE MIS MANOS CON SU SANGRE!-**Burbuja se alegró tanto, que se puso a bailar el _Gangnam Style _a media calle y sin importarle que la vieran_, ¿Qué más le deba?_ Estaba feliz y bailar el Gangnam era el símbolo de felicidad más grande para ella.

Butch y Bellota solo miraban la escena, a Butch le preocupaba el hecho de que en verdad Boomer no volviera, pues aun que era viejo, amargado, malvado, torpe, fastidioso, desagradable, indeseable, sangrón, grosero, mal agradecido, pervertido, malévolo, odioso…seguía siendo su hermanito menor. Y Bellota no sabía si preocuparse por Burbuja, Boomer, o por sus propios problemas. Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. _¿En un caso como este, que era lo mejor que podían hacer?_ Lo único que se les ocurrió : Acompañar el solo de baile de Burbuja con un coro. Entonces un perfecto y sincronizado _-Ehh Sexy Lady-_salió de sus labios. Ya llegarían los líderes a salvarlos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Unas inmensas montañas, cubrían el paisaje, perfecto para esconderse, al idiota medio afeminado, el enano, la mandona y a la oxigenada que jura ser natural, nunca se les ocurriría buscar a una mente brillante como la de él, en las afueras de Tokio. Simplemente era perfecto.

Aún podía recordar como en la segunda guerra mundial, el junto con sus compañeros eran perfectos escabulléndose entre los campos de concentración…

**-Oh, ya que lo recuerdo, yo nunca estuve ahí…-**dijo al aire. Era verdad, el no estaba ni cerca de esa época, entonces de donde obtuvo esos recuerdos_…¿Tendría que ver el documental de la segunda guerra mundial que vio en la televisión con eso?_ A lo mejor y si…

**-Puedo llegar a cualquier lugar y dormir aquí dentro-**dijo mirando que la zona estaba despejada,.

**-Solo me queda un detalle…-**continuó hablando solo, como si alguien más pudiera escucharlo o aconsejarlo.

**-¿¡CÓMO DETENGO ESTO!?-**dijo picándole a todos los botones de la radio…claro que ninguno de ellos haría que se detuviera el carro (No lo intenten xD).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-**preguntó Brick al ver a Burbuja cantando algo en un idioma bastante desconocido para él y viendo como Bellota y Butch, bailaban algo raro, como si estuvieran montando un caballo invisible…

-**No tengo idea, pero créeme, esto no es lo más extraño que haya visto y no creo que sea lo más extraño que verás…en esta semana-**le dijo sin despegar la vista de sus amigas y Butch, que parecían estar realmente concentrados en marcar los pasos a la perfección, sincronizados.

-**Por alguna razón te creo…-**dijo Brick negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlos, a lo que Bombón solo asintió.

**-Oigan…-**habló Brick después de un rato de verlos bailar, cosa que se volvía un poco tentadora si no querías hacer el ridículo en la calle...

**-¿QUÉ?-**preguntaron los tres a la vez un poco desorientados y mareados por tantos saltos y brincos.

**-¿Y Boomer?-**les peguntó esta vez Bombón.

**-Se escapó…-**dijo Burbuja apuntando en la dirección por donde se había ido el anciano con un felicidad extrema, como si hubiera conocido a su actor favorito y este le hubiera pedido una cita.

**-¡¿Y NO FUERON TRAS ÉL!?-**les gritó Brick preocupado por el posible estado de su hermano menor.

**-No…ya volverá cuando le de hambre, además es Boomer, es nuestro idiota, los idiotas siempre sobreviven…y más si son un Rowdy…-**le dijo Bellota, mirando a Butch, quién, no captó el mensaje y más bien lo tomó como un cumplido para su hermano.

**-Si, mi futura esposa tiene razón-**dijo haciendo que Bellota se quedara en Shock, por un momento se había olvidado del asunto de la boda y demás **-Y por cierto, bonita falda, Brick-**dijo Butch viendo la linda falda rosa y patoleada (O también tableada) que traía Brick, buena elección, ya que era una de las que estaban de moda, si la hubiera combinado con un collar de perlas blanco, se vería hermoso.

**-¡Dijiste que se veía masculina!-**le reclamó Brick a Bombón.

**-Hay, que renegón eres, era eso o salir desnudo…-**le dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, por suerte la gente no se dio cuenta de la falda que usaba Brick, _¿Estaban todos locos?¿O eran solo ellos?_

**-¿Y porque no usó uno de los miles de cambios de ropa que le compró Butch cuando estábamos en el centro comercial y todo esto empezó?-**preguntó Burbuja, que enseguida se dio cuenta de que fue un error pues Bombón la miró como si fuera a matarla, entonces ella decidió irse, empujando consigo a Bellota para ir tas Butch, a casa.

**-¿Tengo ropa en casa?-**preguntó a lo que Bombón solo asintió sin mirarlo.

**-¿Y me hiciste usar una de tus faldas?-**dijo Brick a lo que levantaba la falta para sentir la tela entre sus dedos y mirándola como si la pobre falda pudiera hablar en cualquier minuto.

**-Si, pero, ya habías usado una, ¿recuerdas cuando robaron nuestros uniformes?-**

**-No…-**dijo avergonzado, aun no podía creer que había sido tan idiota como para usar un traje de mujer, suerte que nadie aparte de las Chicas se dio cuenta de que fueron ellos.

**-No mientas, parecían muy cómodos así que no ví ningún inconveniente en que usaras una de nuevo- **le dijo Bombón alegremente, como lamentaba no haber pedido una copia de esa pasarela donde se presentaron ellos avergonzándose a sí mismos, y por la confusión a ellas.

**-¡Era joven e idiota!-**le dijo haciendo muecas.

**-¡Aún lo eres, solo que más idiota que nada!-**dijo sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en el cachete, no tan fuerte como para ser cachetadas, haciendo que Brick se sonrojara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mientras con un viejito…

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahí está el botón de detener, ¿por qué no se apaga esta cochinada?!-**decía el viejo Boomer mientras presionaba una y otra vez el botón de _Stop _de la radio.

**-¡Por los dientes de mis encías! Tendré que regresar con esa bola de inútiles para que me digan como detengo esto antes de que empiece el documental de arácnidos!-**dijo mientras giraba exageradamente el volante que sostenía, para ver como a los lejos las luces de la cuidad comenzaban a encenderse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Al llegar a su hogar, Brick corrió a cambiarse la ridícula falda por unos pantalones, y Butch corrió detrás de él para decirle que debía usar.

Bellota se tiró en el sillón individual que tanto amaba y a su lado, se acercó Tiberius quien se dejó acariciar la cabeza, por su ama.

Burbuja se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, por una parte sabía que estaba mal, pero por el otro no consideraba justo que alguien fuera así con ella, la estaba volviendo loca, que sea lo que el karma quiera, total, Boomer siempre estaba bien.

Bombón se encontraba ojeando las páginas de un grueso libro, estaba encantada con él, pero por ciertas cosas de la vida, tenía mucho tiempo sin poder leerlo.

**-¿¡Dónde está!?-**se abrió la puerta principal estrepitosamente dejando ver al padre de Bombón escaneando el lugar en busca de su amada Carol. (su carro)

**-¿Dónde está qué?-**preguntó con la mirada desorbitada Bellota.

**-Carol, ¿qué más?, ¡debía estar afuera y no esta!-**dijo el hombre tristemente**. -¿La secuestraron no es así?-**preguntó alarmado y con los ojos llorosos, en cualquier momento se pondría a hacer su drama del día...

**-Algo así-**dijo Burbuja mientras seguía dándole puntadas a la muñeca de trapo que estaba cosiendo con una gran sonrisa, justo como se sentía ella.

**-Papa, bájanos-**le ordenó Casey quién seguía siendo cargada por su padre al igual que su mamá.

**-Lo siento, Hija-**dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Casey lentamente fue acercándose a Bombón y tomándola de los hombros le hablo, **-Dime pequeña , ¿Qué paso?-**preguntó dramáticamente.

**-Tranquilo papá, ¿recuerdas al anciano que estaba aquí, de ojos azules?-**le dijo Bombón.

**-Si, ¿El que usaba un sombrero y tenia bigote?-**dijo haciendo señas en su cabeza, simulando un sombrero.

**-No papá, ese es el alcalde..-**Corrigió Bombón.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver el alcalde con todo esto?-**preguntó el hombre muy confundido.

**-¿No serán hermanos tú papa y el alcalde?-**preguntó en un susurro Burbuja inclinándose hacia Casey.

**-Es una posibilidad…-** le respondió Casey.

**-Lo llevó a lavar-**mintió Bombón para calmar a su padre, cuento que él se creyó tan inocente como los maestros de las escuelas por las cuales cruzaban ella y sus amigas...

**-Oh, si es así lo esperaremos…-**

**-Hija…-**dijo Rumiko, claramente quería una explicación para tanta tontería que estaba pasando.

**-Lo discutimos después mamá..-**le dijo Bombón negando con la cabeza.

**-Te digo, si usas color negro resaltara tu cabello y tus ojos-**le decía Butch a Brick, ambos venían bajando las escaleras.

**-TÚ-**dijo el padre de Bombón señalando acusatoriamente a Brick como si hubiera cometido un delito de primer grado.

**-¿Yo?-**preguntó Brick señalándose a sí mismo, volteando a ver al hombre.

**-¿Así que este es el inútil…-**dijo el hombre mirando a su hija mayor incrédulamente**-…Con quién tienes a ese pequeño que juras que no es tuyo?-**dijo el padre de Bombón, haciendo que ella no supiera que decir y que Brick se quedara con cara de idiota.

**-¡NO!-**gritó después de un tiempo de pensar Bombón, era lógico que cualquier persona _'normal'_ pensara eso después de verlos a ambos y al mini-Brick.

-**Entonces, ¿También lo secuestraste?-**le preguntó Casey, esperando que, de haber sido así, ya lo hubiera devuelto si no, deberá regresarlo en un ataúd.

-¡**Supérenlo ya!-**dijo Bombón.

**-¿Tenemos un hijo?-**preguntó Brick saliendo del shock.

**-No, se refiere a ti-**le dijo Bellota aún acariciando la cabeza de Tiberius quien veía a Butch con rencor por el tutú que una vez le obligó a usar.

**-¿Soy tu hijo?-**le preguntó Brick horrorizado a Bombón, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza **-No seas idiota-** le dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia.

**-Exijo una explicación-**dijo.

Pero afortunadamente se pudo escuchar el motor de un auto apagarse muy cerca. El padre de Bombón reconocía ese sonido inclusive dormido.

-**Papa, ¿Es tu celular?-**preguntó Bombón al oír el sonido demasiado cerca.

**-Sí.-**dijo el padre de Bombón sacando el celular de su bolsillo, el cual tenia de tono el sonido de un motor y diversos ruidos que hacia su amada Carol.

**-¿No lo habías olvidado en la oficina, cariño? -**preguntó Rumiko.

-**Pasé por él cuando veníamos hacia acá-**explicó mirando la pantalla del celular.

**-¿Cómo? Nunca lo noté…-**dijo Casey sorprendida.

**-Un hombre nunca revela sus secretos hija-**dijo con pose heroica. **-Pero no se me olvida que me deben una explicación…-**dijo mirando a Brick y a Bombón, de pronto, como por arte de magia sus amigos desaparecieron, dejando solo a Rumiko, Brick, Bombón y a su padre en la sala. Habían huido para no tener que estar ahí al momento de las explicaciones.

* * *

><p><em>BBSTIA: ¡A mi me encanta que me comentes! :B ¡no esperes más!<em>

_Lia-sennenko: jaja si, la madre es la culpable, siempre lo es…*mirando a mi madre acusatoriamente*_

_LocaPorLosRRBZ: Ah, Gracias! Lo se, inocente criatura, no lo culpo si quiere regresar a su continente xD_

_Kuroda117: ¡Oh si! Cada vez son más, y más, y más cortos C:_

_Objet16: ¡Claro! ¡Sería la primera en huir!_

_Ppgandrrbzfan: jaja que alegría que no te ahuyentó el capitulo xD_

_Mitzuki35: ajaj ¿te la imaginas?_

_Ppg y yo: no, ya no más…si yo fuera él me hubiera mudado xD_

_Shiruku: ¡Mil gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar todos los capítulos!_

_Lady-Of-The-Death: ¡Claro eso mismo digo yo! es injusto, ¡lo hiso por un bien mayor! Si lo eres y tardas décadas en actualizar… xD_

_Lady-Katty: Claro que no, inocente criatura…No! Eres la menos indicada xd_

_Grim D. Ruki: ¡Hola lectora nueva! Si, veras tardo un poco, pero no hagas caso, exageran… xD_

_BlossxBrick1130: ¡Listo yussi!_

_Kauru Ayuzawa: Entonces aguanta xD_

_IdeasBizarras: Estas a tiempo… xD, nah mentira, no te preocupes C: ¡gracias! No, de esos ancianos, tristemente ya no hay xD_


	34. Último capítulo sin nombre, ¡Lo juro!

¡Holis! Ya casi van 4 meses, culpa de la escuela, las tareas y de mis mejores amigos; Flojera & Pereza.

**1-Marzo-13**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Jaja, te apuesto toda mi dignidad a que al inútil de Brick, le gusta la súper tonta, ¿Cuál era su nombre?…¿Bombón?-<strong>le decía Butch a su hermano o 'Socio' menor._

_**-¡Há!-**se burló Brick, sorprendiendo a Butch que le daba la espalda, seguramente congelado del susto.**-Pues no perderías mucho, mi estimado idiota.-**_

_**-No sé porque aún lo niegan-**comenzó Boomer.**-A los tres nos da pena por igual que ellas no sean súper heroínas más, ya no tenemos con quién divertirnos-**terminó de hablar Boomer, causando un leve silencio, en las ruinas donde alguna vez vivió Mojo Jojo._

_**-Hay que admitir que…-**dijo Butch ganándose la atención de Brick y Boomer, quienes inmediatamente dibujaron unas sonrisas en sus rostros, en cualquier momento comenzarían a molestarlo.**-…que..que esta 'casa' es un asco, hay que buscar otro lugar dónde vivir.-**_

_**-¿Con qué dinero?-**Preguntó Brick casi sin ganas, y no esperaba una respuesta, solo quería que Butch entendiera su punto._

_**-"Casi lo admitía"—**pensó Boomer. **-Podemos trabajar-**sugirió._

_**-¡ANTES MUERTO!-**gritó rápidamente Butch con una cara de susto, por un momento, Boomer pudo jurar que de su boca salía espuma._

_**-¿Y qué más vamos a hacer? Nuestros poderes casi han desaparecido por completo…-**le dijo Boomer._

_**-Tienes razón lo único que nos queda es la súper resistencia-**dijo Butch._

_**-Eso es lo único que les queda a ustedes, yo, aun tengo mi increíble inteligencia-**dijo Brick._

_**-Entonces chico listo, ¿Qué hacemos?-**preguntó Butch molesto._

_**-Engañar al primer idiota que veamos-**contestó simplemente._

_-**Pero Boomer ya nos escuchó-**le susurró Butch a su 'socio' mayor._

_**-¡HEY!-**gritó Boomer indignado**.-¡Los oí!**-dijo apuntando hacia Butch._

_**-¿Lo ves?-**le dijo Butch a Brick, quién sonrió al instante, molestar a Boomer nunca pasaba de moda._

_-**Si claro, vallan por ahí a ver que encuentran…-**dijo Brick rodando los ojos, tenía el presentimiento de que sus hermanos nunca cambiarían, que siempre serian idiotas._

_Y valla que no se equivocaba._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡Socios, vengan acá!-<strong>gritaba Butch, llamando a Boomer y Brick, quienes llegaron a los pocos segundos donde se encontraba el peli-negro._

_**-¿Qué pasa Butch?-**preguntó Brick molesto, pues los gritos de Butch comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente. _

_**-¡Las ví!, ¡las ví!-**dijo con entusiasmo._

_**-¿A quiénes?-**preguntó Boomer cruzado de brazos._

_**-¡A ellas!-**dijo Butch moviendo las manos exageradamente, según él, dibujando caras y figuras en el aire._

_**-¡¿Ellas quien?!-**preguntó esta Brick alzando la vos un poco, ya se imaginaba de quién hablaba Butch, y le parecía un poco raro el entusiasmo que reflejaba, así que quería oírlo._

_**-A las súper idiotas-**dijo finalmente con una sonrisa._

_**-Alucinas-**dijo Boomer esperando a que sea verdad, y ver a Burbuja le alegrara el día._

**_-_**_**Socios, puedo jurarles que vi a las Súper Idiotas entrar allí, pero no estaban como súper héroes, eran normales—**dijo Butch, convenciendo a sus hermanos de que las había visto…_

_**-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! ¡Vamos a molestarlas!—**dijo Boomer_

_Ambos, Boomer y Butch, voltearon a su hermano mayor, quien solo levanto los hombros, dando entender que le daba igual, después de todo, siempre molestaban a la gente, ¿Qué podría pasar esta vez?..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Si Butch no las hubiera visto, me estaría evitando esto…-<strong>pensó Brick, mirando a los padres de Bombón.

**-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando esa increíble explicación que tienen que darme…-**dijo su 'suegro' mirando a ambos.

**-La verdad es que…-**

**-Si señor, tiene razón, somos muy felices juntos…-**dijo Brick rodeando los hombros de Bombón con su brazo.

**-¡Brick!-**le reprochó ella.

**-¡LO SABÍA!-**dijo el padre de Bombón, apuntándolos acusatoriamente con su dedo índice.

**-¿Corazón, y tú qué crees que es mejor? Que empiece a formar su propia familia, o que secuestre hijos de otros?-**preguntó Rumiko, intentando hacer la situación más ligera.

**-¡MAMÁ!-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Tranquila, solo será un matrimonio falso, no es como que yo me quiera casar contigo…-<strong>dijo Butch, mirándose las uñas de las manos, que se encontraban perfectamente limpias.**-Además-**Continuó hablando, sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Bellota. **-Yo nunca me casaría con alguien que use pantalones estilo militar con un blusón morado….-**dijo, a lo que Bellota alzó ambas cejas.

**-No sé cual Butch es peor, si el gay o el tú normal…-**dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo, cosa que mantenía a sus ojos ocupados mientras su cabeza se encontraba pensando en posibles salidas a su 'compromiso'.

-**Admítelo, en el fondo, sabes que quieres estar conmigo.-**le dijo guiñando un ojo.

**-Que asco-**Dijo haciendo un gesto.

**-No te creo, sé que el otro te gustó-**dijo refiriéndose al que le había dado cuando había cambiado de bando.

**-Claro que no me gustó, te lo demostraré-**dijo Bellota.

**-¿A si? ¿Cómo?-**le preguntó desafiándola, Butch no estaba seguro de que lo quería, pero tenía una idea, solo que no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, pues los siguientes días serían un infierno.

**-No te voy a besar si es lo que quieres…-**le dijo de brazos cruzados.

**-¡Que asco! No quiero eso-**dijo apresuradamente, ocultando su vergüenza **-Pero ¿Cómo lo demostraras?-**preguntó fríamente.

**-No sé, hable sin pensar, pero ya verás…-**

**-¡Tienes que demostrarlo!-**le dijo mientras ella sacaba ropa de unos cajones, probablemente era la hora del baño de Bellota.

Bellota se giró para verlo confundida y preguntó**-¿Acaso quieres que te bese o algo así?-**dijo con una sonrisa, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se metió al baño y cerro tras de sí con seguro.

**-Tal vez…-**pronunció Butch en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Como pudieron darse cuenta, empecé con un rellenito de lo que pasó con nuestros tres idiotas favoritos antes de todo esto y luego algo de la historia, como va.<p>

LocaPorLosRRBZ: ¡Seria genial que alguien les hiciera un cosplay y bailara Gangnam style!

BBSTIA: ¡Claro que si, Aún te quiero! Si tuve tiempo, pero lo que más tenía era flojera, y ahora lo que más tengo; tarea jaja.

NikiDaniZ: ¡lo sé, pobrecilla!

Lia-sennenko: Si, coincido contigo, las madres tienen la culpa de todo. (Mami, si estás leyendo esto, es mentira, ¡es mentira!)

Karla-20: Lo sé, mi primer año con Niñeros C: aún no le encuentro antídoto, porque me gusta torturarlo como anciano xD.

Objet16: será para la otra, intentaré que den una buena explicación xD.

Ppg y yo: yo si mando a Boomer al asilo, más fácil jaja.

Emi-nekiito: jaja supongo, veremos qué explicación les dan a los padres de Bombón.

PPGXRRBX3: ¡Gracias! Intentaré subir el otro rápido.

Lady-Katty: Si! Y tú fuiste la única que notó que el capitulo era más largo de lo normal, no esperaba menos jaja.

IdeasBizarras: Si, me gustaría dejarlo con actitudes Gays.

Kaoru ayuzawa: No creo que mucho, tal vez el miércoles te puedas casar con él. jaja.

Dekki yorokobi: ¡Listo!

Romi Matsushida Hoshigaku: ¡Romi, no me hables de usted! ¡ ya lo platicamos!

Ta-Min-Ishida 84:¡Que bueno que te gusto! y sí, yo también espero la explicación de Bombón jaja.

Ruki The Madness: ¡Holis! Brick ya es 'normal' en lo que cabe de la palabra, claro, y tendrás que esperar un poco para saber el estado mental de Burbuja xD.

Ferdita99: Boomer es la encarnación de cierta persona que me hace rabiar, solo que intento suavizar su carácter xD

Lady-Of-The-Death: tienes razón, lanzaré una Campania para sacar a Pulpi de prisión…

Luna-SE23: en su mayoría es de ellos dos, pero intento ponerle de los 6 xD

Jooz: ¡Si! Lo es… opino lo mismo, ¿Cómo haré que Boomer regrese a la normalidad?

MagaPrincessFic: lo intentaré pronto, y ya veremos…

Emmina02: claro que sí, suéltalo!

Anilorak13:no te preocupes, aquí está; listo, listo, listo, listo, listo x23 más.

Florchiss: jaja ¡si escucharas mi risa!

Guest: Listo c:


	35. Explicación

¡Jai Viutifuls! (aprendan inglés conmigo, seguro pasaran por gringos) xD

**13-Mar-13**

* * *

><p><strong>-Pero es solo una bebé…¡mi bebé!-<strong>Gritó el padre de Bombón.

**-Amor, sabes que eso no es verdad, ella ya es toda una adulta..-**Dijo Rumiko mirando con ternura a su hija mayor.

**-¡Claro que no!-**Contestó su padre rápidamente, **-Mírala, aún no se sabe bañar bien, ¡sólo mírala! Esta toda mugrosa-**Dijo apuntando a su hija.

**-¡OYE!-**le reclamó Bombón a su padre, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

**-JAJAJAJAJA-**Se burló Brick, sin poder contenerse.

**-Y mira al estúpido que escogió, de seguro ella tendrá que mantenerlo!-**

**-¡OIGA!-**

**-Lo mismo me dijeron mis padres a mí-**Dijo en un susurro la madre de Bombón.

**-¿Qué?-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-¡NO PUEDE SER!-**Gritó el anciano Boomer, mientras bajaba de carol, la cual, se había quedado sin gasolina después de pasearla por casi toda nueva saltadilla.

**-Se me paso el documental de arácnidos…ahora nunca sabré cual araña tiene el veneno más potente…-**Se quejó Boomer.

-**¡Oiga!-**Escuchó una voz tras de él.

-**¿Eh?-**volteó **-Ah, eres tú, Mandy, ¿verdad?-**Le preguntó al chico ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

**-Mi nombre es Randy-**Le aclaró él.

**-Pero tienes más cara como de Mandy…-**Le dijo mirándolo atentamente, por alguna razón, ese chico no le agradaba.

**-Pero soy hombre-**apeló él.

**-No, si fueras hombre, tendrías cara de estiércol…-**

**-¿SABE QUE?-**Le dijo alterado y dispuesto a poner al anciano majadero en su lugar**.-¿Necesita ayuda?-**Preguntó ya más calmado.

**-Si, me perdí, llévame a casa..-**Le ordenó Boomer.

**-¿Y por qué lo haría?-**preguntó.

**-Porque si lo haces, te invitaré a cenar…-**Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

**-Ya le dije que yo también soy hombre…-**Dijo un poco asustado del viejo.

**-¡A CENAR EN CASA, CEREBRO DE POPO!-**le gritó amenazadoramente con su bastón en la mano izquierda.-En casa, donde estará Bombón…-

**-¿Y ese mocoso aún está ahí?-**preguntó con fastidio.

**-No sé, solo es un niño, que puede pasar?-**

**-Tiene razón, vamos-**

**-Antes, devolvamos ese auto-**

**-Si-subió al auto. -No enciende-**

**-Lo sé, comienza a empujar…-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Mamá, Papá, esto es sólo un mal entendido, el niño pequeño que vieron el otro día, era él-**dijo Bombón apuntando a Brick, a lo que el asentía repetidamente.

**-¿Enserio esperas que te creamos eso?-**le dijo su padre.

-**¡Es la verdad!-**Dijo Brick.

**-Bueno, supongamos que les creo, ahora, explícame, ¿Por qué esta él aquí?-**dijo tomando su papel de padre serio y responsable, dispuesto a masacrar a cualquier hombre que dañe a alguna de sus bebes.

**-Es que…-**

**-Hermana, no compliques esto, diles la verdad…-**dijo Casey, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

**-¿De qué hablas Casey?—**preguntó la madre de Bombón mientras todos la miraban esperanzados.

**-Verán, el viejo, es abuelo de Burbuja, y está loquito, por eso Brick y Butch están aquí, ellos son nietos del anciano, así que están juntos ya que su antigua casa no está en condiciones de tener a una persona con los problemas del anciano, y ellos vivirán aquí mientras consiguen otro lugar en dónde vivir…-**concluyó Casey.

_-'Y el Oscar a mejor mentirosa es para…'-Pensó Brick._

**-¿Tan difícil era decirnos eso?-**Le dijo Rumiko a Bombón.

**-Es que, se oía más complicado en mi mente…-**mintió.

**-Si, ahora me quiero ir-**dijo mirando suplicantemente a sus padres, y al mirar a Bombón, le susurro un 'me debes uno ENORME'.

**-¡YO QUIERO A MI CAROL!-Se oía quejarse al padre de bombón, mientras era empujado por las tres pelirrojas fuera de la casa.-SIGO SIN CONFIAR EN TÍ-**le gritó a Brick antes de salir.

**-Dime que es verdad…-**

**-Si, Brick, nos hemos librado de mis padres…por ahora…-**

**-No se alegren…-**dijo Burbuja apareciendo en la sala.

**-¿Porqué Burbuja, qué pasa?-**preguntó Bombón.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-**

**-¿Sobre Boomer?-**

**-Si…-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! se fijaron? Ahora solo tardé 12 días en actualizar xD la verdad es que antes de que terminara la semana pasada quería subir de perdida una hoja, (se que se los debo) pero no había podido entre sanguinarias tareas y exámenes, así que… Oh! Y mil gracias por seguir leyéndome, creí que a estas alturas (mi tardanza) ya nadie se acordaría de mi fic xD.<p>

Daliachicacereal: ¡No mueras! ¡Qué bueno que te guste, me haces feliz! Nunca dejaré Fanfiction y si lo dejo será cuando me muera es mi escape de la realidad. Ya casí!

IdeasBizarras: Si, yo tmbíen creo que mereces un premio, un novel o un honor máximo, Hola!.

Emi-nekiito: Si, Butch es todo un loquillo xD

LocaPorLosRRBZ: ¡Lo siento! Estoy consciente de que son cortos, pero entiéndanme, también soy lectora, y si, me agrada la idea de dejarlo con manías Gays, los amo xD.

Lia-sennenko: Que bueno que te gustó! En parte había tardado mucho en subir porque a mi no me había gustado, y me espera como 3 semanas y como no llegaba nada más, lo dejé ahí, si pobre Brick.

Ruki and Karin Madness: ¡Qué bueno que te gusta! Y sí, Brick si n.n

Jolus: ¡NOOO! Aún estamos lejos del final mi querida Jessy!

Beleen'ewe: Ya saldrá, ah qué bueno que te gusta! xD intento hacerlos pasar vergüenzas, a veces cosas que me han pasado o que me gustaría que pasaran xD.

Objet16: Sí y lo siento, ya sé que las escusas no alcanzan, pero me hacen sentir menos mal xD

K-117: ¡Hola! Si! Me he dado cuenta de que vas mucho mejor de cuando empezaste y eso que ya eras bastante bueno! sigue así.

Anilorak13: Espera y verás n.n

Kaoru ayuzawa: No te estreses! Ya va en proceso xD

Ppg y yo: (3) tranquila, mi teclado también es troll, y si hicieran eso, no sería tan divertido xD

Lady-Katty: GHELLOU! Bien! Si, ya lo sé, mis galletas no!

Lorenxu: Ah, que linda! Y continué lo más pronto que la escuela me permitió!

Miyakoxboomer:¿Encerio? ¿Dos horas? Que holgazana soy xD yo pensaría que se tarda más en leer mis cortos caps, pero soy una zángana xD

eReneeMo: ¡Felicidades! (atrasado) Si, me gusta afeminarlo xD yo siempre he querido un novio con tendencias Gays sin llegar a serlo xD.

Guest: No, aun no termina, ya continué n.n ¿Ves que eficiente soy? El mismo día que lo pediste xD


	36. Una larga noche

Ya sé que no hay escusa, lo siento.

23 Julio 2013

* * *

><p><strong><em>-¿Qué estará haciendo ese horrible anciano ahora?-<em>**se preguntó Burbuja mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

**-¿Qué tal si quiere volver y lo logra?-**se dijo a si misma mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal en su cama para llorar más cómoda. No era que no lo extrañara, solo que no soportaba a las personas como él, personas que la volvían loca y no en el sentido romántico. Admitía que su versión adolecente le gustaba un poco, y sabía que era reciproco, pero..¿qué tal si no volvía a la normalidad?

**-Aún así lo extraño…-**dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Tal vez si quiera besarlo-<em>**Pensó mientras repasaba cada facción de su rostro. Ella se encontraba recargada en una mesa frente a él, mirándolo descaradamente.

**-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-**preguntó Butch, acercándose a ella.

**-No, estaba viendo ese pedazo de comida que tienes en la frente…es tan atractivo…**-dijo observando cómo rápidamente Butch limpiaba el lugar donde efectivamente había comida.

**-¿No querrás decir que el atractivo era yo?-**dijo mirando como Bellota salía de la sala sin voltear atrás.

**-Ella también quiere besarme…-**se dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Uff-<strong> dijo Bombón saliendo de la regadera. **–Si que le debemos una grande a Casey-** dijo secando su cabello con la toalla.

-**¿Debemos?-**preguntó Brick alzando una ceja.

**-Sí, ambos le debemos una enorme, y si estas pensando en no devolverle el favor, créeme que no es una buena idea, es un demonio.-**le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Y que tal si un día decido irme, desaparecer y jamás volver? Tu tendrás que pagar mi cuenta, Bombón.-**dijo Brick con una sonrisa.

**-No lo hagas…-**dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como suplicándole. Brick solo se le quedó mirando.

**-Voy a darme un baño-**dijo quitándole de las manos la toalla a la peliroja.

**-Hay tres toallas en mi baño, ¿tenias que usar esa?-**le preguntó mientras la puerta se cerraba, a lo que no recibió respuesta alguna.

**-¿Al menos me pasas la secadora?-**le gritó.

**-Ven por ella, boba.-**dijo Brick.

-Estoy afuera, pásamela-dijo e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Brick con una secadora blanca en las manos, la colocó rápidamente en las manos de bombón a lo que ella se sorprendió, y entre sus manos tomó su rostro y la beso rápidamente, se separó y cerró la puerta en su cara.

**-Brick, ¿Qué fue eso?-**preguntó Bombón casi en un susurro al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó como giró la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer.

_-**Algún día tendrá que salir de ahí…-**_se dijo para sí misma, y se acostó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir sin haber terminado de secar tu larga cabellera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Estoy muy cansado, ¿no podemos detenernos a echarle gasolina a esto? Yo pago-<em>**dijo Randy.

-No, así no lo hace un hombre, sigue empujando-le gritó el anciano Boomer desde el asiento del piloto.

-**¡Pero tengo hambre y mucho sueño!-** le reclamó.

**-Solo llevas empujando unas cuantas horas, que niña eres…-**le gritó agitando sus manos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, creo que veo la casa de la mandona.

**-Genial-**dijo Randy.**-Solo tenemos que volver por mi auto-**dijo.

-**¿Tenemos?-**preguntó el anciano incrédulo.

-**Me invitaste a cenar en casa-**le dijo.

**-Pero ya es muy tarde, me dejas en casa, y después vas, te lo debo.-**dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.**-Ahora muévete, se me pasará e documental.**

* * *

><p>Romi matsushida: Esperé tu secuestro, nunca llegó.<p>

Violett15:Listo!

Lady-Of-The-Dead:jaja eso está por verse aún.

Flaky HTF's: Tienes nombre como de cereal :3 ajaja listo!

Nicole: listo!

Ariahay Zeuqzav: jajaj hace como 3 meses quería continuar, por azares del destino no se pudo xD.

Guest1: Me alegra que lo pienses.

IdeasBizarras: ajaj esperemos que si, por eso no te lo encontraste tú, si lo hubieras hecho, nos dejas sin Fic xD.

Caroline-chan: jaja lo son xD.

Win: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo estará, créeme.

Manuela: jaja ya verás porque.

OdalieCN:¡Holis! Intentaré hacerlo pronto xD no llores! D: ajaj okey.

ACUAMARIN: ¡Hola! Lo intenté xD.


	37. Regreso

Ya volví, ámenme.

23 Oct 13

.

.

* * *

><p>A muy altas horas de la madrugada, una puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja que buscaba algo en la habitación.<p>

**-Está dormida-** dijo al ver al bulto en la cama del cual salían unos largos mechones de cabello pelirrojo igual que el suyo.

Se escabulló sigilosamente hasta al sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y tarando de no hacer mucho ruido se acostó en el sillón. No sabía porque había hecho eso, es más no sabía ni siquiera porque no había explotado, tal vez tenía que ver con que ya no había más rayos en él o la cantidad era muy pequeña.

_Pero ¿cómo iba a explicarle?¿Qué iba a decirle? _

Ya lo pensaría mañana… si lograba dormir hoy.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Déjame, ¿Qué tan inútil me crees, pedazo de estiércol? ¡SOY CAPAZ DE ABRIR UNA PUERTA!-<strong>le gritó un adorable ancianito a Randy, quién trataba de ayudarlo a llegar a su casa.

**-¡Que adorable ancianito!-**dijo una chica que pasaba por la calle haciendo ejercicio.

**-Debe estar loca, lo cree adorable y sale a hacer ejercicio a las tres de la madrugada…-**dio Randy en un susurro.

**-Regresa por tu nave de niña y luego veré que te dejen quedarte a cenar.-**ordenó el anciano Boomer bastoneando a la puerta.

**-Está bien-**no terminó ni de decir Randy cuando oyó un portazo; Boomer había entrado a la casa, ya no era más su problema… ahora solo rogaba porque los vándalos no hayan destrozado su auto.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Puedes dejar eso y dormirte?- <strong>le gritó Bellota a Butch, quién golpeaba una pelota contra la pared.

**-No puedo- **contesto perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-Claro que sí, ya déjame dormir-**le dijo molesta.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento**-dijo él.

**-Saca a Tiberius a pasear-**dijo Bellota a lo que Tiberius le gruñó al chico.

**-Mejor me voy a dormir-**dijo el chico rápidamente mientras apagaba la luz.

.

* * *

><p>Todos en esa casa despertaron al instante al escuchar un vaso de vidrio estamparse contra el suelo seguido de un desgarrador grito…de Burbuja.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETO CONTINUAR PRONTO.<strong>

Solo quería dar signos vitales.

Un millón +1 gracias a :

Ppg y yo, BBSTIA, Nightmars Will Rule The World, Lady-Of-The-Death(**FUISTE MI REVIEW NO.600!)**, VPandora **(Mil gracias por leer y comentarlos todos)** Tommiboy, Lia-sennenko, Win, Kaoru Ayuzawa, CassGoto, BrickxBloss-Reds, blossybrick11, Obsesin-Pocky23, lushia, Lady-Black20, Shinku Kitsune, Ariahay Zeuqzav, CcAaTt, Cassie Malfoy, bomXbri, ribiegloomm, dianaitas.

O tengo tiempo de contestarlos todos, pero muchas gracias, ¡los amooo!


	38. ¡Hombre caído!

Antes que nada, Feliz navidad a todos, año nuevo y –casi- día de reyes, les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de corazón aunque no los conozca. Los amo tres. ¿Alguien más notó que he cumplido otro año con este Fic?...

3-Enero-14.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Que pasa aquí- <strong>Pregunto Brick encendiendo la luz y entrando a la habitación seguido de Butch, Bellota y Bombón. Al entrar miró a burbuja con los ojos cerrados una mano alzada y su hermano menor JÓVEN y con sangre en la frente.

**-De verdad yo no quería hacerlo-**dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó casi al instante**-Pero me asustó, creí que era un ladrón o algo-**dijo Burbuja defendiéndose.

**-Pero si me viste entrar-**se defendió Boomer sorprendiendo a todos**.-Dijiste mi nombre, corriste por ese florero-**dijo apuntando a uno que se encontraba en la mesa**-Pero decidiste que era muy pequeño y fuiste por uno más grande y me perseguiste para romperlo en mi cabeza-**dijo sobándose.

-**Oh pobrecito, no sabe lo que dice-**dijo Burbuja.

**-Claro que lo sé-**dijo Boomer asustado al ver sangre en sus manos proveniente de su cabeza.

**-¡HERMANO!-**corrió Butch a abrazarlo .

**-¿Boomer?-**Habló Brick**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-No, me estoy desangrando y ustedes no hacen nada-**

**-Perdón-**dijeron Bombón y Bellota

**-Siguen sin hacer nada-**dijo levantándose con Butch aun abrazándolo **-Y tu ya suéltame-**

**-Tienes razón-**dijo Bombón**-Yo haré sándwiches, ustedes atiendan al herido-**ordenó.

**-Bien-**Contestaron Brick, Bellota, Butch y Burbuja.

-**Burbuja, trae un…¿Qué haces?-**preguntó Bellota al ver a la rubia hablar por teléfono.

-**Espera un segundo-**le dijo a **bellota -Boomer, ¿de qué color te gustaría tu ataúd?-**le preguntó al rubio.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-JAJAJAJAJA-**reía Él.

-**-¿A golpes se soluciona todo?-**preguntó Kuroda.

**-No, pero es divertido, ¿no?-**

**-Si, tienes razón-**respondió K.

**-Ahora escribir, esclavo.-**le dijo al flojo de Kuroda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Al día siguiente, Brick había salido a comprar cosas para el desayuno que más bien sería comida, pareciera que estuviera evitando estar en la casa, la cual el insistió debían vivir, Butch estaba intentando bañar a Tiberius sin morir, Bellota estaba mirando las luchas junto con Bombón y Burbuja había ido a distraerse por ahí.

**-Yo voy-**gritó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, pues él estaba cerca.

**-El anciano me debe una cena-**dijo Randy en cuanto Boomer abrió la puerta.

**-Aquí no vive ningún anciano, adiós.-**dijo Boomer cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**-¡MI NARIZ!-**se escuchó del otro lado.

**-Igual estaba fea-**gritó Boomer a la puerta.

**-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-**dijo Bombón, empujándolo para abrirle la puerta a su amigo Randy.

**-¿Estas dispuesta a compartir TU comida con él?-**preguntó.

**-Shh-**lo silenció.-**Si me oye, tendré que abrirle la puerta-**dijo escapando del lugar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Si ya sé que estuvo corto…pero al menos Boomer volvió a la normalidad y estoy trabajando en otros Fics, que claro todos son bienvenidos a leer.

_Karla-20: Hola Karlita, love ya too. Aun estoy viva, yo también extranio que hablemos por Facebook, no se porque no me hablas xD ¿In maledicto? Ya ni me acordaba de el jaja._

_BBSTIA: No actualicé esperando que secuestraras a mi familia eh…_

_VPandora: Lo sé, ahí tienes ;)_

_Momoko123: Gracias, nos leemos._

_Shinku Kitsune: Con gusto te ayudo con tu tarea xD ya es normal xD_

_Angelsvampire: ¡Listo!_

_brigitteLt: Si, es el loquillo más grande del planeta. Muchas gracias por comentar casi todos los capítulos._

_CassGoto: jaja así se habla, es un viejo adorable, nos leemos._

_Gabrielafaby13: Si, planeo terminar el fic._

_.79: ¡Listo! Lamento tardar._

_Dianitas: ¿Monse?equisdede ¡Aquí esta!_

_OOMBBF: ¡Calla! Ahora tengo más fics por tu culpa, pone dedos._

_Miyara: Lo haré ;)_

_Kaoruxbutch : Mas pronto de lo que pediste Boomer es normal, ¿Vez que eficiente soy?_

_Toyland: Eres el Review más largo que he tenido…casate con mi fic! xD_


	39. Disculpas, Amores y Golpes1

_ 14-Julio-2014_

¡Hola he llegao´! Con nuevo corazón (No literal, aun es el mismo) nuevas ideas, y más flojera y creatividad que nunca!

En serio no tengo cara para pedirles disculpa por la tardanza (Tampoco es literal, aun tengo cara) pero lo importante esque aun tengo salud, y espero que ustedes también la tengan.

No creo que les interese pero, como soy muy olvidadiza, no recordaba en donde dejé el fic, así que tuve que leerlo todo desde el comienzo, y al final esperar un día para intentar ver desde su punto de vista que debía pasar o que me gustaría que pasara, y llené una hoja de Word de ideas, ¿pero adivinen qué? Mi laptop, (que ya estaba en las ultimas) colapsó, y perdí mis ideas. (Ya sé que no es escusa, solo quería entretenerlos uno o dos minutos más C: )

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-¿Estás bien?-**Preguntó Burbuja a Boomer, últimamente se sentía un poco culpable por todo lo que había hecho y su única escusa era que estaba muy estresada, sabía que eso no justificaba su comportamiento, pero una parte de ella sabía que hacerle todas aquellas pequeñas maldades la hacían sentirse bien.

**-No, me duele un poco la cabeza-** Dijo Boomer, tocando la venda que Butch acababa de ponerle.

-**No toques-** Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al oji azul.

**-¡Auch! ¡ME DOLIÓ!-** Le dijo Boomer molesto a Butch.

**-¿Y para qué tocas si duele?-**Le dijo a Boomer como si fuera su culpa.

Burbuja intentó sonreír ante esa escena, pero no podía.

**-¿Qué tienes?-** Le preguntó Butch, ya que Boomer casi no le dirigía la mirada, al perecer le tenía un poco de miedo.

**-No me siento muy bien-** Dijo. Y era la verdad, no se sentía bien, no quería que nadie tuviera una mala impresión de ella, y menos Boomer sabía que no debía importarle mucho la opinión de un Rowdy, pero no lo podía evitar.

**-¿Te duele algo?-**

**-No…-**

**-¡BURBRUJA!-**Gritó Butch haciendo que Boomer volteara a verla. Se había desmallado. Aunque le causó algo de gracia que le dijeran Burbruja.

**-Esta fingiendo-** Dijo en voz baja.

**-¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como si una vaca hubiera tropezado-** Dijo Bellota al entrar a la habitación de Boomer.

**-Creo que le dijeron vaca a tu novia-**

**-No es mi novia-**

**-Boomer , que exagerado eres, hace semanas que Burbuja te rompió ese florero en la cabeza,¿ para que la vendas hasta ahora?-** Preguntó Brick

**-Hace media hora le arrojó la plancha.-** Contestó Butch.

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-** Habló Bombón.

**-Nada, justo salía de bañarme.-**

**-Eso no puede ser posible-** Objetó Bellota.

**-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres ver el golpe?-**

**-Tú no te bañas-** Dijo Bellota.

**-Mira, que tu y Butch no se bañen, no quiere decir que nadie lo haga.-**

**-Tiene razón, deberíamos ir a bañarnos prometida-**Dijo Butch alzando las cejas, ganándose un golpe de Bellota.

**-Yo me voy –** Dijo Bombón.

**-Te sigo-** Dijo Butch lleno de golpes y moretes.

**-No, tu vienes conmigo, te golpearé en el cuarto, mi amor-**Dijo con sarcasmo y odio a la vez, mientras lo arrastraba y el pobre de Butch estiraba los brazos hacia Bombón esperando ver un poco de misericordia y que lo ayudaran.

**-Yo también me voy-** Dijo Brick tomando un rumbo contrario al de Bombón.

**-No, tu también vienes conmigo que tenemos cosas de que hablar-** Lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo sacó del cuarto justo como Bellota lo hiso con Butch.

**-Pero no quiero-** Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Me vale-** Alcanzo a escuchar Boomer.

**-Bueno, a dónde fueres haz lo que vieres… a dónde vallas haz lo que veas…a dónde…ah yo también me voy entonces.-**Dijo saliendo de su habitación, dejando a Burbuja desmallada sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

Después de que Boomer cerró la puerta, Burbuja abrió un ojo y al comprobar que no había nadie se levanto.

**-No puedo creerlo…en esta casa si están todos locos…-**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-¡No me golpees, piedad!-**

**-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!-**Gritó Bellota más que furiosa.

**-No…-** Susurró. **–Si lo haré, basta el maltrato-** Dijo Butch, sabía que si decía algo más, Bellota podría asesinarlo, además no podía fingir valentía tanto tiempo.

**-¿Y qué gano yo?-** Preguntó con ambas manos en la cadera.

Butch pensó un poco… **-Te dejaré que escojas en dónde nos pondremos a hacer nuestro primer bebe-** GRAN ERROR.

**-Te mato-** Dijo con una sonrisa tan angelical, que pudo haber asustado hasta el mismísimo ÉL.

**-¡ES BROMA, ES BROMA!-** Pero era muy tarde, había cavado su tumba.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Bien- **Dijo Bombón arrojando a Brick a su habitación como si de una bolsa del mandado se tratara y cerró con llave tras de sí.

**-¿D-de qué quieres hablar?-**Preguntó con evidente miedo.

**-De algo que pasó no hace más de un mes y la razón por la cual me has estado evitando…-**

**-Lamento haberme lanzado ese gas, pero quería salir…-**

**-No hablo de eso…-**Dijo con una mueca de asco, ese día tuvieron que evacuar la casa, pues pensaron que Bellota había arrojado una granada inofensiva con olor.

**-Es que me cae mal el repollo, y lo saben…bueno, ahora lo saben.-**

**-Ok, empezemos de cero y haré como que no dijiste nada…-**Dijo con una mano en la cabeza.** – De algo que pasó no hace más de un mes y la razón por la cual me has estado evitando…-** Repitió.

**-No será del día que…-**

**-¡NO!-** gritó rápidamente y lo besó. **–De eso…-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Wow, ¿que fue eso?-** Preguntó bastante sorprendido, pues en verdad no se lo esperaba.

**-Fue exactamente lo que tú hiciste aquel día, y desde hoy somos novios, en secreto claro, pero lo somos.-**Dijo sonriente.

**-¿QUEEEEE?-**

**-Lo que oíste Brick-**

No pudo decir nada, y no porque no quisiera sino porque un grito lo interrumpió, además de que sí quería pero tampoco quiso parecer muy desesperado o accesible.

**-¡ESTOY CIEGA!-** Se escuchó por toda la casa que en realidad era una mansión.

**-¡Y LOCAAAA!-** Se escuchó a Boomer intentar gritar en un tono agudo parecido al de Burbuja.

**-¿Tenemos que ir? ¿No me puedes besar otro rato?-**Preguntó Brick a la nada prácticamente, ya que su novia había salido corriendo en ayuda de su amiga.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por leerme, y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, son geniales y leo cada uno de sus review, me alegran el día y me animan a continuar.

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue el primer libro que leyeron? **_**(La respuesta más creativa no ganara nada)**_

_VPandora: Sospecho que lo logrará._

_Nogizaka Haruka: Bueno, a mi me ha funcionado xD_

_Anonima-Traumada: ¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste._

_Lady-Of-The-Death: Te dire solamente Arely, tu Nick está muy largo, y sí fuiste el review 600 y el 666, ¿Qué premio quisieras? Igual no lo tendrás(Sinceridad ante todo)_

_Miko Nimura: Jaja…!Listo!_

_OOMBBF: ¡NO!_

_Angelsvampire29: Jaja ¿deberíamos torturarlo más?_

_Miyara: ¡Gracias!_

_Toyland: Amo tus reviews, me pones a leer jaja_

_Sascuash: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo haré_

_SuicideGirl16: ¡Gracias!_

_dianitas: Espero que no tengas caries ahora…!Por su pollo que si!_

_Shinku Kitsune : Jaja deberías empezar a usar pañales..xD_

_Cass Goto: Tu si me entiendes T.T ¡Gracias!_

_Grumoson: Gracias por tus 10 reviews C:_

_CcAaTt: Sí, perdón soy mala u.u_

_Yumi-Happy: I hope you H-A-P-P-Y (8) ¡Gracias!_

_Jane foster: Listo C:_

_Koji matsuda: Gracias, y listo._

_Guest1: Listo C:_

_Axioma: Muchass gracias, lo haré._

_Karen: (x2) jaja si!_

_Guest2: ¿2?_

_Richy Escorpy: Jaja ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Guest3: ¡Listo!_

_ROCuevas: ¡Gracias! Y listo._

_Angel oscuro: Aww! Muchas gracias._

_Nath: ¡Justo el día de hoy! No te lastimaría jamás :8_

_Gabitax: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado._

_San Fran: No, creo que no pero si me vendría bien algo de ayuda._

_Blossom Momoko Akatsusumi: ¡Listo!_

_FernandaVazquz710667: Tnks! ¿Has pensado en cambiar tu Nick a ´FER´? xD_

_Luna-neko-chan8: ¡Gracias! Y listooo!_


	40. Platica seria

Hola.

Estoy muy muy molesta y no con ustedes, sino conmigo, olvidé algo muy especial. Una fecha para ser exactos. Pero les propongo algo, en sus reviews, (si es que los dejan) **ustedes decidirán el título del próximo capítulo y la fecha en la que lo publicaré**, ojo que sólo una persona puede hacerlo y por lo menos tiene que ser un día después de haberlo leído, claro que también pueden hacer sus propuestas sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara, todas son tomadas en cuenta.

15 de Diciembre de 2014

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Esto se está saliendo de control-Dijo Bellota mirando hacia el suelo, cosa que le parecía más interesante que nunca.

-Hace tiempo que cruzamos esa línea-Le contestó Bombón de frente a ella.

-Incluso parece ser que Burbuja realmente perdió la cabeza-Comentó con genuina preocupación, no había ni un rastro de burla en su cara.

-Yo creo que está actuando…o se está liberando y no la culpo, han pasado bastantes cosas desde el año pasado-Dijo Bombón con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Crees que sea bueno seguir con esta farsa, chica líder?-

-¿Dime, sientes algo por Butch?-Preguntó la oji-rosa.

-No, ¡Y MENOS SI ESTA ESCUCHANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN!-Dijo molesta, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que tanto Butch como Brick, cayeran pues estaban recargados en ella.

-¿No les han dicho que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?-Preguntó molesta Bombón.

-¿Y a ti no han dicho que es de mal gusto usar naranja, rojo y verde en un conjunto?-Preguntó Butch con ambas manos en la cadera.

-Mierda…-

-Creo que es de mal gusto usar toda mi ropa y ensuciarla-Respondió ella, pues un día después de obligar a Brick a salir en una de sus citas encontró al antes mencionado haciendo una sesión de fotografía junto a Burbuja, lo raro fue que la modelo era Butch.

-¿Y de que hablaban si se puede saber?-Preguntó Brick, quien se había mantenido bastante serio.

-Asuntos personales- Dijo Bellota.

-¿Y Boomie?-Preguntó Burbuja entrando de improvisto a la habitación. –Había reunión aquí y no me lo dijeron?-Preguntó confundida.

-No Burbuja, no era una reunión.-Dijo Boomer saliendo del armario.

-¿Y tú que hacías ahí?-Preguntó Brick con una ceja arqueada.

-Solo pasaba el tiempo sano y salvo-Dijo, a lo que nadie le podía reprochar pues, conociendo a Burbuja y las varias lesiones que esta le había dejado a pesar de tener mayor resistencia que un ser humano, eran de preocuparse.

-Brick, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Boomer.

-No, necesito hablar con mi mujer-

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron los restantes en la habitación confundidos, a excepción de Bombón, quien estaba tan roja como la gorra de Brick.

-¡Mi contra parte, quise decir mi contra parte!-Intentó defenderse, pero ya era tarde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Recuerden que **ustedes son los que deciden cuando** pongo a trabajar la ardilla que tengo por cerebro para **el próximo capítulo**, es por eso que este es el capítulo más corto._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leerme, a pesar de que tardo tanto como los del seguro social en atender a alguien, ustedes siguen ahí leyéndome, y sí, hoy estoy sentimental._

_¿Saben una cosa? Tardo más respondiendo sus reviews que escribiendo un capitulo._

LocaPorLosRRBZ : Nunca he visto ese anime, pero si compré un libro de Holmes, y digo que lo compré porque nunca lo leí jaja.

Anonima-Traumada : Gracias!

Aoi-chan : listo!

ROCuevas: jaja ya veremos, navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Blossybrick11 : Gracias, gracias, gracias y tú eres aún más genial por pensar eso de mi historia aunque tarde siglos en actualizarla ;)

LOLA : La verdad me suena, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, veré si más adelante tengo tiempo, ¿Está interesante?

Mi-Nombre-Es : Me dejaste en suspenso con tu nombre jaja, me da mucho gusto que te haya alegrado la tarde, sabes nunca me ha interesado el hobbit, espero tener la oportunidad de leerlo algún día y cambiar de opinión.

Kitty-mad-is-happy : Gracias y listo!

Shinku kitsune : NUNCA! A menos que muera, lamento que sean cortos, pero me gusta mantenerlos en suspenso… jaja.

Marilu323 : Gracias y lo haré!

Guest1: Listoo!

Wowous : Muchas gracias, y a mi si me importa, y Narnia…jum…nunca me ha simpatizado (por culpa de la película) pero el libro ya es otra cosa, espero algún día leerlo (ya que esté anciana).

Sonfran : ¿No lo mandé antes? La verdad es que si que me hace falta jaja.

Mitzuki35 : Debiste haberte tomado una foto, ahora por eso fue que este capítulo fue tan corto u.u , esperemos que no acabe en el manicomio y gracias por leer C:

Cielo Escarlata : Gracias, listo !

Guest2 : Gracias.

Guest3 : listo!

Niki230: No lo conozco, ¿de qué autor es?, cuando leí tu review, pensé que me decías a mí, ¨Menudo animal¨ y yo me quede como que ¨¿pues qué le hice?¨ jaja.

Vpandora : ¿De qué trata? Se oye bastante interesante, y gracias pandorita .

Yolotsin Xochitl : Tengo una duda, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en deletrear tu nombre? Jaja imagina si me conocieras en persona!

SunHi : Me encanta tu Nickname. Pero no recuerdo cual era el anterior ¿Me refrescas la memoria? Y si, tardo bastante.

Vivis99 : jaja Listo!

Blossom : gracias, y listo!

Luna-neko-chan8 : deberías leerlo a una hora donde puedas reir sin miedo a lo que los demás piensen y mira que lo dice una que tiene una risa de varios decibeles.

Kurito- sama : Muchas gracias y si estoy conciente de ello, y NO! Escribí este solo para que no tuvieras razón. Jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Okamidan : ¿Por qué no tendre mi premio? moriré de tristeza jaja, espero que no termines en el manicomio con Burbuja…(OPS! Te spoilee!)

Shinoby Nehory: Tu nickname esta interesante, Si se puede saber, ¿Cómo te inspiraste para él?

Cuffy :Listoo!

Sabrii : Lo haré!.

Poleth01 : Muchas gracias y listo!


End file.
